My Hero Broly
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: What if Broly was sent to the My hero universe by Shenron instead of Vampa? What if he trains under the Symbol of Peace, finds happiness, as well as help out class 1A and staff as he joins on their adventures. Rated T for mild language (expect for Bakugou) and violence. Cover page done By Heidi Steinmetz
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Broly**

**Welcome to my new story I made as I thought it would be cool to have everyone's new favorite Saiyan in the My hero universe. As always I do not own both animes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

During their epic fight, Broly and Gogeta were trading off blows as the mighty fused Saiyan decided that it was time to finish this off. "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!" He fires the super Kamehameha wave at the full power Saiyan as he just witnesses something, fear. Fear that he was about to die at this man, fear that he will no longer be able to see his friend Ba and to rekindle his friendship with the beast back on Vampa. Fear that he will never see his new friends Cheelai and Lemo, especially Cheelai since she showed him a lot more kindness even destroying the remote to his collar, gave him chocolate and made him feel happy. Then something happened. He heard Cheelai, she was pleading for something. "Save Broly, send him somewhere safe, somewhere he can get along with others, Please Dragon!"

In a flash of light, Broly didn't feel any pain, it was different, it felt as if he was traveling in a ship a million miles per hour. 'What is this? Am I dead?' Was the first thing that came up in the Saiyan's thoughts. "No, I can still feel movement in my body. Did Cheelai do this? Did she somehow save me? But she doesn't have that kind of energy." He thought as he was still being sent a million miles. Then it hit him, those orange orbs, the dragon balls that Frieza guy was trying to collect, if memory serves him right, collect all seven and you get to grant a wish, so Cheelai must have used them to save his life. "I'm going home..." Broly whispered to himself as he gave a small smile as he was gonna return to Vampa. He was gonna go to the planet he grew up on, he was gonna go see Ba and see if he could rebuild his friendship with the beast, everything was gonna go back to normal. Well almost, his dad was not gonna return with him as he was dead. His dad was a curl jerk to him as he treated him harshly, but deep down, he did love him. Now he wondered what his life will be like now that he will be mostly alone on that planet. Broly sighed and hoped for the best as he was teleported.

**In another Dimension**

Class 1A had been facing off with people that called themselves the League of Villains attacked the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, U.S.J for short, as they had to defend themselves until the Pros arrived. Thirteen, and Aizawa were the only pro hero's to make sure the students were unharmed, however, both heroes were badly hurt by the villains. Lucky All Might came in the nick of time as he helped his fellow heroes and traded blows with the most dangerous villain there, Nomu. Apparently, All Might was nearing his limit when he traded blows with the creature.

'I have to do something fast, otherwise, things won't be looking good.' All Might thought to himself as his left side was bleeding.

"Nomu, kill him." Tomura told the bird-face villain as it charges at the Symbol of Peace. All Might was ready to stand his ground and beat the monster to a pulp until a beam of light descended from in between the two as it blinded them. "What?! What is this?!" Tomura shouted as he put his arms in front so the light did not blind him.

As the light subsided, everyone around saw that Broly appeared right between All Might and Nomu. 'Who is this man? He is no hero I know about, is he a villain? No that can't be, but still, I have to be cautious." All Might thought to himself as he readied for a fight.

"Where am I? This is not Vampa." Broly said aloud as he looked around to see that he was in a building. He looked to his left as there was a huge muscular man with blond hair as it had two distinct tufts that stick up above his head and shadows that covered his eyes. To his right was a Blackish looking beast that was also muscular with beaked teeth and brain matter showing. It after looking around for a minute, he noticed that two men, one with hands over his body and one with black mist surrounding his, were feet behind the black like beast-man and behind the blond man, a few feet were four teenage boys, a red-haired boy who was shirtless with black pants, a white and red-haired what looks to be ice covering his red-haired side, a blond with spiked up hair with weird gauntlets in his hands and a green-haired boy what looks to be a blue jumpsuit. It didn't take a minute to figure out that the blond guy is protecting the boys from this beast.

"Who the hell are you?" Tomura asked as he looked at Broly. "It doesn't matter. Nomu, kill him as well!"

Nomu did as he was told and threw a punch right into Broly's face. However, Broly grabbed Nomu's arm, squeezing it tight and revealed his face unhurt with a serious look. Nomu panicked and tried to punch him with his other arm, but Broly caught it and headbutted the beast. Nomu stumbled back a bit as it tried to regain its footing, but it was too late, Broly gave one powerful punch at its chest and sent Nomu flying to the ceiling and broke through the steel, glass, and concert as Nomu was sent flying.

Tomura and Kurogiri were in total shock at what they just witnessed. 'How can this be!? Nomu is supposed to be the ultimate weapon to beat All might! Now here comes this guy who bested him in one punch! I swear I will kill him!' He was about to charge in blindly but Kurogiri stopped him.

"We need to retreat for the time being until we regroup and learn about our new foe." The shadow man told him. Tomura didn't like it but charging in blind is not the best way. Kurogiri created a warp gate as they both entered and closed it behind.

Just like the villains, All might and the four boys were in complete and utter shock. 'Incredible, he beat that thing in with just one blow. Whoever he is, helps out greatly.' All Might thought to himself as he smiled and approached the man. "Hey there, that was some impressive strength you got there." Broly looked at him seriously as he positioned his fist. "Whoa hold on, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to say thank you."

Broly loosened his fist as he stood straight and went from looking serious to look natural. Broly noticed that the man's arm was stretched and hand open for a handshake. He reached out his and shook All Mights hand. "Your ...very welcome...sir."

"Wow, that is some grip you have there." All Might said as he was shaking his hands. "So, what is your name kid?"

"I'm Broly." He answered as he let go of All Might's hand.

"Broly? Wow, that is a really odd name." All Might joked, but he noticed that his time is running out soon. "Though we can save our talk for later, we have to take care of the other villains that are still roaming around." As if on cue, the pros showed up and rounded all the villains up and All Might was starting to power down. "Young Midoriya, Young Bakugo, Young Todoroki, Young Kirishima go help you, fellow students and teachers." He told the four boys behind him.

"Like Hell we are! I want to know who this guy-"

"C'mon Kachann, we have to check up on the others!" Izuku told Bakugo as he ran to check up on the others along with Shoto and Kirishima.

"Shut up Deku, I'm coming!" Bakugo yelled as he ran with the other.

Once the four boys left, All might was starting to steam up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Broly looked at him as he saw right before his eyes that the Muscular man was starting to turn into a bony skeleton. 'Wait what just happened? Did he just power down all of a sudden.'

"Sorry, I didn't want the students to see me in this form, it's kinda like a secret identity." All Might told him, as he coughed up some blood.

"Secret identity?" Broly looking confused.

"Wait you don't know what a secret identity is?" All Might asked hoping to see the large man was kidding, but he didn't find any hint of sarcasm on his face. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"No, I grew up on Vampa." Broly told him as he reminded himself. "That reminds me, where am I?"

All Might tilted his head as he looked at him and where was Vampa? It's not a place he ever heard of, then again, the way he arrived was not anything normal on a quirk level. "You're at the U.S.J outside of U.A High."

"That's not what I'm asking. I mean, what planet am I on?" Broly specified.

'Wait Planet!?' All Might shouted in his mind. 'Is this guy some kind of Alien!? But he looks human, well as much human originally look.' "Earth." He said

"Earth?" Broly said as he tried to sense Cheeli or Lemo energy, but couldn't find them anywhere. 'That's weird I can't sense them, maybe this is another planet called Earth. I'm sure they will find me later.' "Thank you." He said as he gave the okay sign.

"Wait, so you're actually from outer space?" All Might asked as Broly nodded to him. "I have a lot of questions later, but for now, can you help me get out of here? I can't let the other students see me like this."

"Um... sure..." Broly said very plainly as he grabbed All might and flew out through the hole in the building

'He can fly!?' All Might mentally dropped his jaw. 'This guy is incredible.' "Just over there is a good spot." He pointed to the school.

Broly did and landed at the entrance of the building. "If that is all then I will leave you." He told the hero and started to fly off.

"Wait." All Might stopping him. "I still need a lot of stuff I need to ask of you, remember. And after seeing you fight, I think you can do a lot of good here."

"Thank you but I can't, I don't really like to fight and I might do some harm." Broly told the man. "I... I can't control my powers." He said looking saddened at the mere mention of him going berserk.

'So it's like a young Midoriya with One For All. He doesn't like to fight, I guess he will unless he really has to.' All Might smiled as he walked to Broly. "Young Broly, let me help you control your powers, I actually have a student that has a similar problem you do, and you don't have to fight unless you really need to. I only suggest that you fight to defend others." He reached out his hand. "What do you say?"

Broly looked at him and then thought of the kindness Cheelai and Lemo gave him a little while back. "Yes, I will like that." He smiled and shook the skeletal man's hand.

"Glad to hear, now come on, I have to check on my wounds." They both went inside as the Symbol of Peace added a new student to his teaching life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Broly and All Might entered the nurse's office as the Recovery Girl was looking over the wounds of Shoto Aizawa as his face and both arms were covered in bandages. "There now, that should do it. You really took quite the beating there Eraser, I did everything in my power to ensure that your wounds recover more rapidly, though it may take a few days for you to get out of here." She told him as she now looked at the two men that just entered her office. "All Might, it is so good to see that you're not that badly injured." She looked as she noticed a new face. "Oh. Who might you be?"

Broly saw the small old woman with a large needle for a cane as she gave off a warm friendly smile. "I'm Broly." He answered her. He looked around as he saw two beds were taken and two more empty. "Is this all that was injured?"

"I'm afraid there is still one more patient that is coming by later." She said as she looked at All Might. "I can't scold you since this event was unpredictable. But he needs to learn how to control those powers."

"I apologize for not arriving anything sooner." All Might apologize to the nurse as he sat down on one of the beds. "However if it wasn't for Young Broly here, I would have been in worse shape then where I am."

"Oh really? Then he must have some type of quirk that allows him to help even you." Recovery Girl laughed half-heartedly as she was checking up on All Might. "Well, the good news is, your not body didn't take too much of a beating, but I do suggest you stay for a few hours, just to be safe."

"That's fine by me, I will need to have a meeting with the other staff members, it actually concerns my new friend here." All Might told her.

"Alright then, but rest up for now." Recovery girl walking over to Broly and checking on his injuries. "Oh my, there is hardly a screech on you. Well young man, I would say you're in good health." She walks out as she leaves the four adults in the room.

All Might and Broly stayed silent for quite some time until All Might broke the silence. "I hope you don't mind if I let all of the staff know about who you really are."

"It's fine, I can understand." Broly nodded his head.

"Just one question before I introduce you to the staff here at U.A. You say you're not from earth, but you look like any other human, what I mean is, what is your race?"

Broly knew he had to answer that question sooner or later. It was a matter of explaining the whole thing. He knew the basics and where he came from, but he didn't know his race that well. His dad wasn't the best teacher in the world, except when it came to fighting. "I'm a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan, huh? Well, that's interesting." All Might said as he put a hand under his chin and scratched it. "Are all Saiyans strong just like you?"

"I'm not sure." Broly answered. "Before I came here, I was fighting two Saiyans that may have been stronger than me."

"I see, that's all the questions I have for now until the meeting starts." All Might laid down at the bed, to get some rest as Broly took a seat next to the Symbol of Peace.

The last two hours were a decent one as All Might was now in his muscular form wearing his yellow striped suit as he was outside of the meeting room with the Saiyan. "Are you ready Young Broly?" He said, shining a grin to the Saiyan as he nodded. "Excellent." He said as he opened the door and saw a group of people sitting around at a large brown dest that was U-shaped. In the middle sat a mouse-like person who in Broly's eyes was the most important person in the room and four people sat on his left and five on his right sides. The ones on the left were a blond man with speakers as a collar, a gray man with a flat face, a Recovery Girl, and a white-haired man with two fangs coming out of his lower lip. The ones to the right were a weak-looking man with some yellow head mask, a man with blue dreadlocks as he wore a cowboy hat and a gas mask, a dark-haired woman with a tight outfit, a man with a trench coat and a black bodysuit that covers everything but his large teeth and finally a dog man that has a muzzle over his snout.

All Might stepped forward and patted Broly on the shoulder. "Principle Nezu, everyone, let me introduce you to the man that beat Nomu, Broly."

"Wait, he's the one that beat that monster?" The one in the cowboy hat spoke loud in astonishment as the others started to mutter among themselves.

"Now settle down everyone, I'm sure there is an explanation to all of this." Nezu said very calmly as everyone started to settle down.. "I would like our special guest to tell us. First question, why type of quirk do you have?"

"What's a quirk?" Broly asked in confusion as everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head or something.

"There is actually a simple explanation to that sir." All Might came in. 'Great. How am I gonna tell everyone that he's an alien? It's not if I can just say, he's an alien or he's from another space. Come on think, Think!'

"I'm not from this planet." Broly said plainly.

'Is he insane!?' All Might thought to himself as he looked at the Saiyan. He had his signature smile but he actually was feeling surprised and shocked till laughter was heard through the room, as it turned out it was from the man with speakers for a collar.

"That's a good one, you almost had us there to believe you're an alien." He continued to laugh.

"Actually Mic, it's true." All Might said as the man known as Present Mic stopped and began to pale. He was not the only one, pretty much the staff was either bugged out with a stupid impression on their faces or jaws dropping to the floor.

"WHAT!?" All the staff, except for Nezu said in unison.

"Are there other living beings besides Earth?" The woman with the dark hair asked.

"Yeah." Broly answered.

"Interesting, that may explain why there was hardly a single scratch on him when he came with All Might." Recovery Girl commented. "So sonny, does your race have a name?"

"I'm a Saiyan." He answered.

"A Saiyan you say, hmmm, interesting. Tell me, do all Saiyans are as strong as you, what is your home planet like?"

This was the most difficult question out of them, he has never been on planet Vegeta since he was a baby. Seeing as he had no other choice, he told them what his father told him. "I'm... not sure... my home planet was destroyed a long time ago. There are very few of us left, a meteor destroyed my home planet. I escaped because the king of Saiyans, King Vegeta banished me on the Planet Vampa cause I surpassed his son on power levels."

"That's horrible. Sending an infant to an isolated planet." The gray man said.

"But if he wasn't in the first place, then he would meet the same faith as his race." The dark-haired woman argued.

"Now, now Midnight, Cementoss, no need to get things heated up." Nezu said to both of them in his usual tone. "Your planet was destroyed and you were stranded on a remote planet because of your power levels you say? Then how did you survive all those years?"

"There were these creatures called Vampa beetles, they are a lot of them so I had hunted and had to feed off of them." Broly said as a few of the staff were disgusted.

"I think that's very attractive." Midnight eyed the Saiyan.

"If you are who you say you are, do you even have a spaceship or whatever?" The man with the bottom fangs asked. "I mean aliens are supposed to have spaceships, right?"

"Actually Vlad, before dealing the blow to that Nomu, a beam of light hit between us and there he stood." All Might explained. "Though now that you mention it, how did you get here?" He patted the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Before I got here I was fighting two other Saiyans on another planet cause me and my father were rescued and brought to another Earth. The reason being was that the one who rescued us wanted these seven orange spheres with stars in them called Dragon Balls. Anyone who collects all seven can summon a dragon and grant a wish." Broly explained. "I was fighting two other Saiyans and before the final blow was struck, my friends must have summoned the dragon and wished for me somewhere off the fighting grounds, and now I am here with all of you."

The room was silent for a few minutes as everyone didn't know what to say next. Either it was from another Earth that could be lightyears away, or that items called Dragonballs can summon a dragon that can grant you any wish. That is until a single cough of the principle broke it. "Seeing as that you maybe here for quite some time, and helping out the students as well as All Might, you may stay with us until you have a way back to your planet. Seeing that you will be with us for quite a while, you will need to participate in hero training and will have to take the licence exam when it is available. Not to mention a place to stay."

"I thank you for your hospitality, but there is one thing I do have to mention." Broly said, a bit worried. "I... am unable to control my power and there is a possibility I may go berserk."

"If that is the case, I volunteer for him to stay in my place." Midnight spoke and stood up. "It will be a lot safer for everyone if I am around in case he gets too wild."

"I quite agree. Midnight's quirk will be a lot helpful if that were to happen." The man in the trench coat, Ectoplasm, said as his mouth didn't even move.

"Grrr... make sure he doesn't go crazy... grrrr." The dog man growled.

"That is excellent sir, I'm glad we got everything settled." All Might said with his signature smile.

"Just one more thing, All Might, since he will be with us for some time. He will be your aid since he is much older than the students. Who knows maybe he will teach the students something." Nezu points out. "Anyway, if that is all this meeting is finished as we wish, hopefully, Aizawa and Thirteen will be up soon. Classes will be canceled for tomorrow until the day after. Keep up the good work everyone."

With that, the meeting was over with as everyone was going their separate ways. Broly and All Might were about to leave until Midnight hailed them. "Wait All Might, you heard Nezu, I get to stay with him, so that means he comes home with me.

"I can't argue with the principle, so I have no choice." All Might said as he faced the Saiyan. "This is where we will part ways, for now, young Broly, so try not to get Midnight into too much trouble."

"Don't worry, he won't be too much trouble." Midnight smirked with a sadistic smile on her face as she hugged Broly's arm and led him out.'

'Poor guy doesn't know what he got himself into.' All Might laughed to himself as he was starting to walk home. 'I should visit Young Midoriya, I'm sure he must want to know what happened today.' Deciding to visit the nurses' office to see how his successor is doing.

Outside the School

While exiting the school Midnight was still holding onto Broly's arm. 'This guy must have been training a lot if he got muscles these big. Not to mention that he got a lot of scars.'

"Is there something wrong?" Broly asked her as she looked straight up at him.

"Oh. i-It's nothing!" She said blushing. "So, Broly, what would you like to do?" Before he could give her an answer, his stomach started to growl and that made the eighteen plus hero give out a small giggle. "I'll cook you some dinner when we get to my place. Hopefully, you can wait a bit."

"Why's that?" The Saiyan asked as he looked confused.

"Cause we have to get to my car and it will take us about fifteen minutes." Midnight explained. As they walked to her red convertible as she unlocked the car. "Hop in."

Broly looked at the car and tilted his head as he got in as his body nearly took up the whole seat. "I have a better idea." He got out of the car.

"What are you-" She stopped as the car was lifted up by the Saiyan and was floating up into the air. 'How can he be flying?! I knew he was strong but he can fly too!?'

"So where is your place?" Broly asked underneath the car. Midnight was a bit shaken at first but she soon gave him directions to her place as it took less than five minutes as he placed the car down on her driveway and she got out of the car as she was surprised to get home really fast. The house was a bit bigger than the average house as it had a front balcony on the top floor.

Midnight got to the front door, got the keys out, and opened it as she led him inside. The house itself was decently big as it had a full island kitchen, living room, an office for all her hero work, a downstairs bathroom, and stairs leading to her bedroom. "So what do you think?"

"It looks very nice." Broly said looking around the place.

"I'll go and heat up some leftovers from the fridge." She walked over to the kitchen and looked at what she had. "I hope you like rice and curry."

"That will be fine." Broly said still looking over at the interior as Midnight was heating the food up. "Midnight was it... what is your planet like?"

"Huh, I guess All Might never told you. And Midnight is my hero name, my actual name is Nemuri Kayama."

"Ne-Ninnu-Nenu-" Broly trying to pronounce her name which gave the woman a soft giggle.

"You'll get it eventually. Midnight is fine for now." She told him as the food was done and she passed him a plate of food with silverware. "Eat up." Broly looked at the food and sniffed at it as he took a spoonful of curry and took a bite out of it. Then he started to wolf down his meal within seconds as Midnight saw that he ate the whole plate within seconds. 'As the saying goes, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.`` She continues to eat her food. "You must have been really hungry. I'll be sure to make you something more freshly prepared next time." She winked.

"Thank you for the meal, it was very delicious." Broly told her. "Can you please answer my question?"

"Right, right. Where to begin." Midnight wiped her mouth as she crossed her legs thinking. "Back then, humans were humans back then that is until a hundred or two hundred years ago that the first quirk user was none other than a baby born in Qingqing, China. The baby was said to glow a brilliant light. Then people started to develop supernatural powers. Soon eighty percent of the world had a quirk. After that, a new profession came to society, the Pro Heros. It's our job to make sure justice is served and crime is at an all-time low."

Broly nodded as he was starting to get the idea. "So, everyone has a certain power then. And you train others to control this power."

"More or less. I teach them how to improve them and also how to best approach the situation." She said after finishing off her plate. "speaking of power, how are you able to fly?"

"My dad taught me. He told me that a lot of beings know how to do this, I guess no one knows how to here."

"Your right about that, so what other surprises are you hiding." Midnight leans in with that seductive smile.

Broly blinks a few times before he answers. "I can shoot different types of energy blasts."

"Oh?" She leaned in closer. "Mind if you teach me?"

"I don't see why not." He said as she was really close to him. "Is something the matter."

"Um... no." Midnight straightens herself up as she gives off a small blush. 'No way this guy is that innocent, I mean he's strong and cute. How can he say he can't control his powers?' "It's getting late, we should rest up for tomorrow, there are some things I need to show you and probably get you some new clothes. I mean the fur around your waist is so dirty that it's time to throw it a-" She was about to reach it but he stood up and jumped away with an angry look on his face.

"It stays!" Broly yelled as his hair lifted up a bit.

"I'm sorry, don't get mad, I didn't know it was that important." She approached him slowly so that she didn't get him too out of rage. 'Thought it turns me on how he was angry.' She laid her hands on him as she felt how soft the fur pelt was. "Wow, I never felt anything like this. At least let me clean it up."

This calmed Broly down as she offered to clean it. The whole incident kinda reminded the Saiyan of Cheelai as she did something similar. Cheelai was his first friend outside of Vampa as she taught him different things, kinda like how Midnight was doing. In fact, they were kinda similar if Cheelai was much taller. "Just be very careful about washing Ba's ear, it's very important to me."

"Ba's ear? Wait, this is an ear to an animal?" Midnight felt a bit disgusted as he had an ear to an animal.

"Ba was a big animal on Vampa, I named him after the sound he makes. I used to train with Ba as I avoided his teeth when I was younger. We did this a lot and then me and Ba became good friends, but my dad didn't like that he said that me and Ba were playing and not training, so he pulled a gun out and shot off Ba's ear. After that Ba was never the same again and avoided me. So in memory of Ba, I keep his ear as a memory of our friendship." Broly petting the pelt.

'That is so adorable! He kept something that would gross out a lot of people. But in a more kind-hearted way, like a master would to his pet.' "I'll lead you to the guest room." She led him upstairs as he followed. Upstairs led to a small hallway with two doorways. "This will be where you will be staying." She opened it as it was decently spacious as it had a full-size bed with a lamp and nightstand. "Make yourself feel right at home, and I'll be right across the hall if you need anything. Goodnight Broly." She closed the door behind her and headed to her room.

Broly sat on the bed and took a look around, then sleep was taking over him as he laid down. Cheelai, Lemo, I hope you're safe because thanks to you I am. I hope to see you two again someday. Till then, I'll show you that I am going to control my powers with the help of this Earth.'

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for following and favorite this story. And Yes I am gonna Add Midnight to the story cause Broly were to go berserk at some point, at least her quirk will calm him down and make him fall asleep. And the pairing has been in the back of my mind so thanks to Shu Kurenai for the encouragement. Next time it will be training and everyday life with the Saiyan. Till then See you all later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Those that are messaging me about misspells and grammar. I do look it over, I do try to fix the spelling and Grammar. And every time I spell something right, It misspells itself. So those who want to be my beta reader, DM me, other than that, I can't help it. Now back to the story.**

Broly woke up to morning as he stretched out his arms and legs as he got off the bed and headed downstairs. As he reached the first floor, he got a whiff of something, and it smelled good. There in front of him was Midnight, in a slim yet fluffy white robe with a pink nightgown under it. "Morning, I made breakfast." She hands him a plate with eggs, bacon, and sausage. "Wash up before you go eat though."

"Huh? Oh... right." Broly went to the sink and washed his hands then began to eat up and just like last night, he was gobbling up food like there's no tomorrow.

"You really have an appetite, are all Saiyans like this?" Midnight bringing him seconds, maybe even thirds.

"I guess it's in our Saiyan blood. Me and my dad did eat a lot of Vampa beetles." Broly said as he continued to eat.

"You mention he shot Ba's ear off, what kind of person was your dad like?" Midnight sipped her coffee as she took a seat next to him.

"It's kinda difficult, he is still my dad, but he did treat me not in the best of conditions. He gave me a collar that gave me a light, yet painful, shock to keep me in line or if I ever go berserk." Broly explained as he started his third meal. "Even so, I was still sad that he died from a stray energy beam."

"Huh? Even though he sounds like a real jerk, you still care for him. Just from that, you still have a good heart." Midnight smiled as she put her hand under her chin. "Finish eating, we are going out once you're done." She gets back up and goes upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Broly asked her while biting down on a piece of bacon.

"To get dressed, I can't walk out in public wearing this old thing." She pulls at her robes as it shows more of the nightgown. She continued to walk upstairs and right into her room. Once she was in her room she gave off a heartful sigh as she tugged open the robes and threw them onto her king size bed that was pink with heart-shaped pillows and went into the walk-in closet with many outfits. "Hmm... what to wear, what to wear?" She said aloud as she was looking through her outfits. "Too much to wear... too little to wear... not in the season... Why did I even get this? Oh, this will do." Pulling out a gray dress suit with a matching skirt with a white dress shirt. "This will be good for today and I get to use my quirk in case of anything going wrong." She hummed to herself as she started to undress in her nightgown. As she turned to redress, now in her bra and panties, there stood in front of her was Broly. Midnight's face was now bright red as a tomato as she let out a scream. "Broly! What are you doing!?"

"You were taking a long time, I just wanted to see what was taking you." He asked in an innocent tone.

"I'm getting dressed! You can't be in here while I'm getting dressed!" She screamed out of embarrassment as she covered herself.

"Um..." He started to look down.

"Stop staring!"

"Sorry. But I don't see what the big deal is."

Out of rage, Midnight activated her quirk as an aroma was coming out of her body.

"What is this sm...ell..." Broly felt woozy as he started to feel sleepy and collapse right onto the floor with a loud thud that shook the house.

"Luckily you're cute, otherwise you will have to have a server punishment" She stood right above him as he was sleeping. "If you'd seen me naked, then it would be worse. Sleep well." She smiled seductively as she got dressed.

"Broly... Broly wake up..." He could hear Midnight say as he was trying to open his eyes. "You have to get up..." She yells as he was getting his focus back.

"Uhhhh, what happened." Broly mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You walked in on me as I was getting dressed. Or should I say ``while I got undressed." Midnight said as she was now in her dress suit-wearing round, thin specks. "I got mad and I used my quirk."

"Oh, right, you didn't like that, I'm sorry." He sat up straight looking a bit sad.

"It's fine. Though next time knock first when it comes to someone's bedroom or a bathroom." Midnight said as she grabbed her purse. "Come on, and this time, we are walking."

With not much to say Broly followed her and they went out of the house and into town. Some people were staring at the Saiyan as he was taller than other beings. "Why are they staring at me?"

"Not sure, I mean you are kinda tall and... very muscular." Midnight starred as she shook off. "We better got you some new clothing. You're gonna need some."

"I guess, I did get these pants yesterday." Broly stretched his pants. " Or yesterday where I was last."

"I'm sure there is something." They head to a clothing store as Broly was trying on different clothing. He came out with white baggy pants that didn't seem right. Then in a sleeveless shirt that showed too much of his abs, next was other outfits until he found a dark short-sleeve shirt that fit him. "I like that one, we'll get a couple." After paying for some clothing Broly needed in this world, he and Midnight decided to head to a park.

"What is this place?" Broly asked as he looked around at all the trees and fountains.

"This place is a park. This is where some people come to relax and hang out." She explained. "Other times where people go to walk their dogs and go out on a date."

"A date?" Broly asked, looking confused.

"You know we're two people, a man, and a woman especially, who really like each other and spend some time together." Midnight explained as she was looking down.

"Are we on a date?" Broly asked which made her blush very heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, still red in the face. 'What do I say? I mean yes it is kinda like a date. I didn't consider a date until now. Are we on a date!? Might as well.' "Well we-" She was interrupted by a phone call, sighing with relief and annoyance she answered it. "Hello? All Might? Yes, Broly is with me... ok... ok... sure we'll be there... bye." She hung up. "All Might wants to meet with us on the UA training ground, he wants to test your strengths."

"Okay. Do we leave now?" Broly asked as she nodded. "How far away are we from the training ground?"

"About twenty minutes that way." She pointed.

"Then it will be faster if we fly." Broly grabbed her arm as they both levitated into the air.

"Wait not too fast, otherwise all the clothes we got are gonna be flying all over the place!" She said as they were getting higher and higher.

"Oh really? Alright then, we can just go slower." Broly said as they flew to UA.

"Wow, I can't believe we are so high? This would be so much easier if I knew how to fly." Midnight looked down as she was looking at a birds-eye view of the city.

"Maybe after training, I can teach you," Broly told her as they landed at training grounds as All Might was there in his muscular form.

"You really got here fast Young Broly." All Might smiled as he gave a thumbs up. "I hope you're ready." Broly didn't say a word as he just cracked his neck and got in position. "Alright, here I come." He charges as he dashes towards the Saiyan. "Detroit Smash!" He punches him in the chest as it sends him to a few inches back. "Not bad, but it's not over!" He continues to punch him as Broly felt the power of every single hit as it increased one after the other.

After around fifty hits, Broly decided to strike back with his own punches as it made contact with the pro hero as it sent him sliding backward.

"Impressive strength you have there Young Broly, but I can not go easy on you as you are quite the matchup, as I have to go Plus Ultra!" All Might charge as he came upfront with such force that it actually sent the Saiyan flying for once. "Texas Smash!" The air pressure was so strong it made Broly hit a nearby tree. "Guess I overdid it, are you okay Young Broly?"

Broly got up with ease but there was something different, something not right. And what both All Night and Midnight could not believe what they were witnessing. Broly looked more muscular than before and that his hair stood up more. But the big difference was his eyes, the irises were yellow and looked like a wild beast had taken over. He stretched out his palm as green energy took on a sphere-like shape the size of a basketball and shot it at the Pro here.

All Might dodge the attack, luckily, as a large explosion wiped out a large portion of trees as it created a small creator. 'That was close, it hit me who knows if I would survive.' He thought to himself as he hardly realized that Broly was right above him as the Saiyan punched him to the ground face flat. The Saiyan kept up with the attack as All Might started to cough up blood.

"Broly, that's enough!" Midnight said as the Saiyan kept up the beating. With a tired sigh, she pulled up her sleeve and let out her Somnambulist do the work. With one strong whiff, the Saiyan was feeling woozy as he fell on his back asleep. "Nezu was right about me being around him when he gets out of control. Anyway All Might, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He got up. "Though I have to admit, he is stronger than me. Just needs a lot to control his abilities like he told us." He looked back at the creator in the school grounds. "Though Nezu may get a bit upset about what just happened here."

"I'm sure he will understand." Midnight said looking at the creator then at Broly. "Broly, wake up." Lightly tapping his cheek repeatedly. "Wake up handsome."

"Uhhh." Broly moans as he gets up. "What happened?"

"You went out of control for five minutes. You're still you, right?" All Might asked as the Saiyan nodded. "Good. Because we are going for another round."

"But-"

"No buts Young Broly, you have to gain control and that's what we are gonna do." All Might said as he got ready.

After two-three hours of fighting, two hours of rest for All Might, both men were exhausted as there were many holes in the ground. All Might was in his weakened form. But something was achieved in the last five hours. Broly got control of his Wrath State as his hair was standing up and eyes yellow with the black pupils as he was breathing heavily. 'So this is my inner Oozaru form.' He threw a few punches in the air as well as a kick. It felt like he was much stronger than before and a lot more faster. 'If I keep control like this, I might reach that form.' He thought to himself as he thought about the first time he went Super Saiyan. He saw his father die from an energy blast that he could not avoid, that is what that Frieza guy said, but now that he looks back, it was hardly the case that Sayian in orange didn't look like the killing type unless he really needed to. Plus he didn't look careless. The same goes for the other Saiyan, he was more ruthless than the other one, but he wouldn't kill his father just to get him angrier. So it came to one conclusion. Frieza was the one that killed his dad. Ironically thanks to his dad's death, he was free from an abusive parent and reached a level he thought he would never reach. And he did remember that he beat the so-called emperor for a whole hour.

"Broly? Broly." Midnight called him as he shook out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking back on something, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said can you teach us how you can fly." Midnight said as All Might was alongside her.

"Oh, um...sure..." Broly said as he didn't know how to explain it. "It's energy control. It's the same energy as my Eraser Canon or when I was firing blasts."

"Energy control? That doesn't make sense." Midnight said tilting her head.

Broly scratched his cheek as he tried to find a way to explain it. Then he finally got it. "Put your hand together like this and focus on your inner energy." He showed them as they did the same. "Now..." He focused as a small ball of light came out from his hands.

Both of the pro heroes were impressed and tried to do the same thing. Through focusing, they tried to find their energy. It was a struggle but the last fifteen minutes and they did it. "Hey, we did it! we are doing it!" Midnight cheered as she remembered she had to focus.

"So this is my energy." All Might said as he coughed up blood. 'If I had this earlier, then it would get around faster with hero work.'

"With that energy just lifted up." Broly told them to focus as he lifted up a few inches.

Again, both heroes tried to focus on levitating. It was not an easy task. They were letting the blood go to their heads and standing on the tips of their toes. 'This is a lot harder then what I thought. Broly makes this look so easy.' Midnight thought as she tried to fly.

"You're too tense, you have to relax." Broly told them.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, but it's time we go Plus Ultra." All Might focused.

"Plus Ultra?" Broly looks at the Symbol of peace.

"It means further beyond. To push past your limits on something, even taking risks to take it." All Might explain. "In fact, today you went to Plus Ultra today. You gain control of your power better and learn to control that anger."

Broly was embarrassed but it was true. He did learn how to control his Wrath State. "Tha- your floating, both of you."

They both looked as they were six inches off the ground. "We're flying? We're flying!" They got higher in the air as they tested their limit. "This is incredible. Now I know how winged heroes feel."

"Just don't get too high, otherwise you will have a not so good landing." Broly warned them as Midnight almost fell but steady herself.

"It's fine Young Broly, you have nothing to worry about." All Might gave a thumbs-up as he tested how high and fast he can go, the Symbol of Peace is natural of course since he can lift himself five feet above the ground, for now, and his speed took time as he did some frontflips and backflips to keep control and to not hit anything.

As for the eighteen plus heroine. She was about four to four and a half feet off the ground and was a bit of a struggle since she could hardly fly in a straight pattern. "How do you control this?"

"Think about it as walking, push your body forward." The Saiyan told her as she tried it. It wasn't perfect but it was better than before. She was getting better at it until it was dusk. Both heroes landed back to earth and decided to call it a night.

"See you two in classes tomorrow." All Might waved to them. "Oh and Broly, there is someone I want you to meet tomorrow in school." He walked back as to not gain too much attention with his newfound power.

Broly and Midnight took to the air just so she could gain the practice. 'Who does he want me to meet? Is it someone very important? Someone who may know how I can get back to my world?' The Saiyan thought to himself.

"This has to be the first time I have seen you think this hard?" Midnight flew close.

"Just what he said back there about meeting someone." Broly said as he continued to fly straight

"He must be talking about his favorite student." Midnight said.

"His favorite student?" He asked as the pro hero nodded. "What is he like?"

"I'll let that be a surprise." She winked as they got closer to home.

Once they both landed, Midnight stumbled on the landing as she stumbled on her high heels to give herself some balance. "That was a close one. Let's get this stuff inside and hit the shower cause that works out with All Might puts you in a sweat. Though the only shower is in my room." She looked away as she unlocked the door.

Broly stepped in and put the bags down, headed upstairs, and went into Midnight's bathroom and hit the showers as the hot water hit his body. 'If this someone is a student of his, why does he want to introduce me?' He thought as he stood in thought and washed off. 'Wait didn't he say something yesterday?' "... I actually have a student that has a similar problem you do..." 'Does he need my help with this student?

"Broly, I'm putting fresh clothes out for you and having your regular clothing washed." Midnight said as she put them next to the sink.

"And Ba?" He asked.

"It's getting clean. You will be able to wear it tomorrow." She shut the door.

Fifteen minutes later Broly got out of the shower, dried off, and put on his blue and white pajama pants and a grey shirt that has the letters UA on the front. He was about to leave but remembered what happened earlier today. So he knocked just to hear a word.

"Come in." She told him as he opened Midnight was lying on the bed with her black undergarments on with the matching stockings. "Like what you see?"

"You're really nice." He said plainly. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." He was about to walk out until she stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Don't you have anything else to say?" She sat up on her bed.

"You... look pretty?" Broly said not sure what else to say. Midnight gave a frustrated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She said through her gritted teeth. 'Remember Nemuri, he's from another world, he probably doesn't know what you are getting at. He did say he was isolated. Just start off slow.' Putting herself back together she strengthened herself up. "But, if you don't mind, can you sleep with me for tonight, in the same bed?"

"You sure?" He asked. She gave him a simple nod as he just looked at her then the bed. 'She must really want me with her. It looks big enough but I don't see why she has something this big to sleep in.' Not wanting to think too hard he just went into her bed and laid down on it. 'This is not too bad, it actually feels-' next thing he knew, she got into bed with him and cuddled next to him.

"Feeling comfortable?" She asked him to hug his side.

"Y-yes I am." He said. "Is there a reason why you want me with you like this? Cause I this kinda feels weird. Does all your kind do this?"

"Well... not really. Just the ones that are married or in love." Midnight said letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Married? What's married?" Broly asked.

"Wait, you don't know what marriage is?" She lifted her head in shock. "Don't you have a mom?"

"I don't remember her. Dad never talked about her. All he cared about was training me. I can't remember what she looked like." Broly looked at the ceiling a bit saddened.

Seeing this, Midnight wraps her arms around his neck in a comforting manner. "Marriage is something two people who really love each other do and have a wedding to vow that they are their one and only and no other and seal it with a kiss. Then they start to have a family together."

"I think I get it. Do you want to get married?" He asked.

Midnight was taken aback at the question. Was he implying they should get married or was it in general if she wishes to get married? "Um..." She fumbled how to say the next words. What should she say? Yes? No? "Someday, I don't know when... we should get some rest. Classes are tomorrow after all." she laid turned around, back to him, and laid on her side.

Once he was sound asleep, Midnight looked back at him. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check. "Maybe, we can get married, You and I."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And here we have a math class taught by Ectoplasm." Midnight pointed out to Broly as she was showing him around the school. "So, what do you think?"

"It looks very nice." He said while looking around. "What class do you teach?"

"Modern Hero Art History." She said as they walked the halls.

"Modern Hero Art History?" Broly tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it too much. Just help out All Might during Hero Coarse." She told him as they both got into the staff room as someone new, to Broly, was there. His face was bandaged up, but his eyes were showing even with his long black hair in the way. "Aizawa! It's good to see you moving around, sorta." Midnight greeted.

"My injuries weren't that servier thanks to Recovery girls healing." Aizawa said but he was muffled by his bandages. His eyes now set on the 9' 10" man. "Who is this."

"I guess Nezu and the others didn't tell you yet. This is Broly, he's the one that's fought that thing that beat you up so badly." Midnight explained.

"Oh really? What's his quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"He doesn't have one. Believe it or not, he's not human, he's an alien called a Saiyan." She explained as she smirked.

'An alien? I have to be dreaming.' Aizawa thought as he looked up at Broly. 'Then again, this guy has to rival All Might in many ways. He may even be stronger than All Might.'

"Young Broly. Good to see you again." All Might waved at him. "That skill you taught really came in handy there. Got a lot of Hero work done faster too."

"I bet the world was surprised." Midnight said as the Symbol of Peace laughed.

"Indeed they were. Though some thought I already knew how since I can jump into the air really high." All Might flashed his signature grin. "Anyway, I came to tell you that due to the attack at the USJ, the sports festival has been scheduled earlier than normal. Apparently it's the best way to show that UA is still as strong as ever."

"I guess the administration thinks that the threat has been handled with. Plus they will beef up security more than ever." Aizawa said. "Well now I know I have something to tell the class. Thanks for the information All Might." He limped his way to class.

"I should go too. Make sure you introduce yourself to the students properly and what ever All Might needs, assist for him." She said her goodbyes as she walked to her class.

"Young Broly, it will be a while before the Hero course." All Might told him before transforming into his weakened form. "So, is there anything you want to ask me before we go?"

"Yes there is... You mentioned I was gonna meet someone today." Broly said as the Pro hero nodded.

"I did. You see, he is actually a student in Class 1A and he is the only one that knows of this weakened state of mine." All Might said. "What I'm about to tell you is something very important and only a few people know about. Can you keep this a secret?" Broly was a bit hesitant as he didn't know what the pro hero wanted him to keep secret. He gave the man a simple nod as All Might continued. "As you know, I'm on a time limit with my powers. Soon I won't be able to perform my duties as the Symbol of Peace. So I was looking for a successor and before I came to this school, I found one. A young man who is quirkless tries to rescue his classmate from a sludge villain and at that moment I wanted to pass down my quirk to him."

"Pass down? I thought quirks were a part of the person?" Broly asked, sorta confused.

"You are correct Young Broly, when you have a quirk, it is thought family bloodline. However the quirk I carry is a stockpile as it has been passed down through the generations from one hero to the next. It's name, is One for All. The quirk gets stronger the one with the one that passes it down and it's passed down willingly through their DNA of the user. I told him to eat a piece of my hair to gain that power. He is trying to master it but there is one drawback." All Might clenched his hands in a tight grip. "His arms, legs or fingers break whenever he uses it. It's my job to teach him what to do but apparently it's not working. Facing off with you told me something that maybe the both of you can learn something from each other." All Might put his hands together to beg him.

Broly scratched his cheek as he is not sure how to respond to this. Teaching Midnight and All Might to fly was a simple task but training a student on an unknown power was a different story. However he did have to help him with his classes. He gave the hero a nod of approval as the hero bowed.

"Thank you so much, now. I think it's about time I showed you the class." All Might said looking at the clock as he turned into his muscular form. "No time like the present." To which the Saiyan nodded and walked with him as Aizawa left the 1A Homeroom. "Are you ready Young Broly?" To which he says yes. "Good, I will go first and make my dramatic entrance then I will introduce you." He gave a thumbs up and ran through the door. "I am here!" He shouted to the class as he made his dramatic entrance. "I know the day before you all were a bit worried with villains attacking the USJ and I apologize that I was not there anything sooner but I am also proud that many of you handled the situation greatly. That is why we will be working with your quirks so you can get ready for the upcoming sports festival. I would also like to introduce you to my assistant. You may come in now Young Broly."

Broly opened the giant door and stepped in as many of the students gasped at his height and how built he was. Broly looked around at the students, he saw many in different shapes and sizes. He recognized four of them and saw that the spiky blond was giving him a death glare while the Red haired boy had a wide grin on his face. A boy with purple hair that was shaped like a grape started and was shaking. "Hi." He waved to the class.

"See, I told you guys, Me, Bakugo, Midoriya and Todoroki saw him beat that Nomu thing." Kirishima told the class.

"He's a giant. Does he have a giant quirk?" Jiro stared at the Saiyan.

"Actually I-"

"We will get to questions about Broly later, it's time you get to training and become pros someday!" All Might led the class to the hero's course as they all got changed into their heros outfit except for Izuku whose outfit was destroyed. "Alright you newbies, today will be a sparring session with each other. You will all be sparring at random with each other. We want to get you pumped up and ready for anything. Rules are simple, you win when your opponent gets knocked off the ring, submits or can not continue to fight. Any questions?" He asked as Iida raised a hand. "Yes. Young Iida?"

"Forgive me for asking but what happens if the match drags on for too long? And what about if it gets out of hand."

"If that were the case I would step in." Broly stepped forward.

"Indeed. As for time, you will have fifteen minutes, if neither can finish, then it will be a draw." All Might told the class. "Now go ahead and pick from the box." All the Students picked out a name from the box.

The first matchup was Aoyama vs Midoriya. The two students stood on the opposite ends as they faced each other.

"Watch carefully Young Broly, and see how this plays out." All Might whispered to the Saiyan. "Let's begin!"

Aoyama started first as he put his hand behind his head and shot off his naval laser as Midoriya dodge the attacks with just his speed. He tries to hit Aoyama but the boy dodges and uses his beam to fire to get some distance.

'He's using that beam for warning or to distance himself. However, the other one is just using hand to hand combat.' Broly thought to himself as suddenly Midoriya did something that was unusual. He flicked his finger and sent out a very strong air pressure at his opponent that sent Aoyama flying by the hit and sliding out of bounds.

"The winner is Izuku Midoriya." All Might announced as some of the classmates cheered for him as his opponent got up still with that dimpled smile and joined the rest of the class.

Broly wondered why Izuku didn't use his quirk when he got the chance to. That's when he saw it, the finger he used for the attack, it was red and broken. 'This is the kid I'm suppose to help the most.`` He looked as he saw Midoriya clenching onto his fingers.

"Next up, Tenya Iida vs Shouto Todoroki..." All Might said aloud as the matches continued.

Broly observed and studied each and every student on their quirks and skills. Todoroki was well controlled on his ice powers and clogging Iida's threster legs. Ojiro was very keen on his martial art skill when facing Shoji with his dupa arms and Momo using her smarts to make a bo staff and heat sensing goggles to find Hagakure. The matches were nearing the end as the last two Bakugo was facing off against Koda. The rock headed boy was very nervous as he was facing off with the most dangerous student in class. Even though this was the first time seeing Bakugou in action. Broly knew that Bakugo was not gonna go easy on his opponent.

"Ready... begin!" All Might announced as Bakugo busted his way in front of Koda and blasted the boy at close range. Koda was flung near the end of the arena as he tried to get up and use his Anivoice but Bakugo pinned him down and continued his attack. The other students couldn't bear to watch as the fight was turning to be one sided.

"Die you Rock headed bastard!" Bakugo was about to deal another blow, but his arm was grabbed by Broly who gave him the mightiest of death glares. "Get your hands off me, Broccoli!" Bakugo tried to get his hands free but was struggling as it was like an ironclad.

"I won't. And it's Broly." He said as he still had that death grip on his arm. He glanced over to Koda who was hurt badly but was conscious. "He was already down, yet you still attacked him."

"What do you expect, he wants to be a hero, he has to face off to villians who would be strong or just as strong." He growled while still having that sadist smile on his face. "You would put up a better fight then this loser!"

Broly still had that glare on his face as he stared into the blonds eye. It looked as if he was staring into the eyes of a wild animal. He didn't really want to fight, but if it's to teach this kid a lesson, so be it. He looked at All Might for approval as the Pro Hero gave a nod. "Fine." He said as Jiro and Mina carried Koda off of the arena as he and Bakugou walked to the ends of the ring. They faced each other and started to walk as they were four feet away. As soon as the match began, Bakugo blasted his way front like last time, but to his surprise, Broly landed a punch to his face. Bakugou landed on the ground unconscious with eyes turning white and gurgling from his mouth. "I win." He said as he walked off the arena while Bakugou was still gurgling. Many of the students were in amazement and shock as some of their jaws hit the ground while others were wide eyed with what just happened.

"Ahem... Yes it seems that Young Bakugo will have to go to the nurse's office. Any volunteers?" All Might as Kirishima carried him. "Alright , I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today's lesson. Class dismissed." He said as the pro hero as he took a look at the Saiyan and patted his shoulder. "I know you held back and I'm glad you did. Bakugo maybe rough on others but he is letting them know the hard way."

"I don't like him." Broly told the Pro hero as he looked back at Kirishima was still carrying the unconscious hothead. "He's like the opposite of what a hero does."

"I understand where you're coming from. But I can only hope he turns his views around and we can guide him down the right path." All Might said once they went back to the office where he transformed back to his weakened form. "So, I assume you got a good look at my successor?"

The Saiyan nodded as he knew which one he meant. "The green haired boy."

"Izuku Midoriya. He will be joining us at lunch in a few minutes. From what you saw you noticed it too didn't you?"

"I did and I think I know what to do." Broly said. "But if I tell him myself."

As if on cue, Izuku walked right in, finger all healed. "All Might I got here as soon as I left Recovery Girl's office and- oh Mister Broly, I didn't expect you to be here."

"It's okay Young Midoriya, how are Bakugo and Koda doing?"

"Yeah. Both of them will be able to recover, it's just that Koda's injuries were more serious so he may have been in a bit longer." Izuku informed them.

"If only I acted sooner." Broly felt guilty now that Koda was in the nurse's office.

"No, no it's fine really, I know Kacchan can be very rough but he is willing to be a great hero." Izuku said to make his peers feel better. "Though couldn't you have been much more easier on the fight?"

"I was, if I didn't hold back that punch, he would be dead." Broly told the green haired boy.

"You were? Then your quirk must be really powerful." Izuku said with surprise.

"Actually, I don't have a quirk."

"WHAAATTT!?" Izuku was now even more shocked. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth was hanging. "B-but you beat Kacchan with just one punch, how can you do that quirkless?"

"It's a long story Young Midoriya." All Might explains as he starts to tell everything about Broly.

"So wait he's actually an alien and was sent here by a wish from an eternal dragon?" Izuku asked as both adults nodded. "So that explains why he beat the Nomu so easily with one punch and could be pretty much strong but does that mean he is stronger than All Might? Or are they equally as strong..." He started to mutter to himself.

Broly looked at Izuku as the boy continued his mutter storm and then turned to All Might. "Um... does he always talk like this?"

"Usually, when he thinks really hard on a subject." All Might said. "Midoriya!"

Izuku snapped out of his mutter storm and looked at the two men. "Sorry. But is the lunch to tell me about Mr. Broly or is it something more?"

"You are right. I already told him about One For All and how I passed it down to you and how it breaks your body. So after seeing you, he may have found something." All Might told the green haired boy as they both turned to the Saiyan.

"First off. What are you doing to focus that power?" The Saiyan asked.

"Well when I use One For All, I try to focus it in one place with a small amount." Izuku explained when looking at his hands. "Even when using it with small amounts they still break."

"That's because you're doing it the wrong way." Broly told him. "Instead of using it in one place, you should let it flow throughout your entire body."

"My entire body?" Izuku repeated. "But if I do that then my entire body might get damaged."

"Watch me." Broly stood up and focused on his ki as he tense up his muscles as a powerful aura surrounded him as the room shook. Then in a few seconds, he was in his Wrath State. Izuku was amazed and determined at what he just saw. "Try it."

Izuku focused on letting 5% of One for All flow throughout his entire body as red like vines covered his body as it sank into his skin and had green electric like energy. "Hey, I'm doing it, All Might I'm doing it!"

"That's a good kid, now lets see how well it works." All Might said as he turned into his Muscular form. "Now show me what you got Young Midoriya."

"All right!" He throws his punch at the pro. "Detroit Smash!" Hitting the right in the chest as he slid a few inches and gave a small cough. Then he turns right back to his weaker self and spits out some blood. "Oh my God All Might, are you ok!?"

"I'm fine." He gave a skeletal grin while giving a thumbs up. "And that Punch wasn't that bad. But the real question is are you okay ?"

Izuku looked at his arm and saw that it looked and felt fine. He opened and closed his palm to be sure he was okay and he felt fine. In fact, he felt better. "I feel great, nothing hurts and it doesn't look broken. Thank you so much Mister Broly." Izuku bowed as Broly was a bit surprised as he didn't know what to do.

"You are... welcome?" Broly said as he gave the okay sign.

"Alright you two, time to eat some lunch." All Might laughed as they all enjoyed their meals.

Hours passed as the school was finally ending. Broly and Midnight were walking after school. "So how was the first day of class?" Midnight asked as she walked beside him.

"...it was good..." Broly told her with a frown as they continued to walk.

"Doesn't sound good. Is everything okay?" Midnight looked at him worried as his face didn't move. "Broly, tell me, please."

Broly looked away but sighed in defeat. "...At the last sparring section, one of the students was beating another when he was already down..." He said. "... He challenged me, with All Mights approval and I beat him..."

"That student wouldn't happen to be Katsuki Bakugo now would it." She asked.

Before there was anytime to answer her, robbers broke into a Bank and were stealing a sac load of cash.

"Hold that thought." Midnight told him as she ran after the robbers and took out her bullwhip as it tied around one of the robbers neck. "You boys have been very naughty, time for your punishment." She smiled seductively as she ripped off the sleeves of her outfit as she let out her Somnambulist and put one of the robbers to sleep.

"Damn you!" One robber yelled as he charged at Midnight as he fingers turned blade like and swiped at her, only for her to flip backwards and give a high upward kick to his jaw.

"You shouldn't have done that." giving the man a sideward kick as he lands on the ground. "Two down, one to go." She stared at the last robber who was smart enough to wear a mask to make her Somnambulist harder to use. She cracked her whip on the ground as she licked her lips. The last robber shot out something that was white and looked familiar as she dodged it. 'Bone?' Midnight looked as the robber was ready to attack again. She used her whip but the robber lashed it off as a long bone like blade came out from his forearm and started thrust at her as she kept dodging his attacks. She countered with a few kicks but the robber blocked them and got in real close as he scraped her arm to the point that she was bleeding and clenched at her arm.

"So much for you hero." The robber was going to land a blow on her but his bone-like blade was caught by the hands of the Saiyan. Broly gave the Robber a deathgrip as his eyes turned yellow. The robber was struggling to get free, even shooting him with finger bone bullets, but there was no damage as Broly still gave him that stare. "Wait... wait I give, I give! Just don't hurt M-AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Broly broke his arm.

"You hurt her." Broly growled as he tossed the robber to the ground and ready to blast him until sirens were heard and a few police cars parked. The police arrived, arresting the robbers and some medics looking at Midnight's arm.

"You can't engage like that unless you're a licenced hero, but since you were with Midnight, we will let this go easily." An officer said to Broly as they walked off and brought the thieves into the car.

Broly walked off to check on the R rated hero as her arm was bandaged up. "...Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch but nothing to work up on." She moved it as she wasn't that seriously injured. "Though I do have to thank you for stepping in on that last robber."

"...I didn't do much." Broly said. "I only did what I thought was right."

"You saved me and if you want you could get a hero licence." Midnight said as they walked away from the crime scene. "Plus, I think you deserve a reward. But first, close your eyes." Broly looked confused but shut them anyway. "No peeking."

Broly still had his eyes closed as he wondered why. Then he felt something on his lips. It felt a little wet and had a certain taste to it. Broly opened his eyes as he saw that Midnight was pressing her mouth onto his. 'Wh-what is she doing?' He thought as she stopped and dropped back to the ground.

"I said no peeking." She winked. "So how was your reward?"

"It was ok, I guess." Broly said as Midnight blinked.

"...Just okay?" Midnight sounding a bit upset.

"I just didn't know what you did." Broly said.

"Well... I gave you a kiss." She blushed.

"A kiss?" He said looking confused. "I never had one."

Midnight then realized something, she was his first. 'How could I be so stupid, I gave him a very weak one. I should give him one more proper.' She flew eye level to him, taking off her mask, and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I'm gonna do it again, but I want you to kiss back." She pressed her lips on his again, but with more of a passion.

Broly didn't know what to do at first but he followed her lead and kissed back. This time he felt something like it was some kind of spark or flame. He grabbed at her waist to deepen the kiss. Minutes felt like hours as they finally broke apart with a thin line of saliva was the only thing connecting them.

"H-How was that?" Midnight asked as she was catching her breath.

"It was...special." Broly also catching his breath as Midnight gave him a successful smirk.

"I'm glad. Now let me treat you to dinner." She led him to one of her favorite places.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks have passed since he and Midnight stopped those robbers. Their relationship was building up as they went out more, ate, taught, and even did hero work together. Broly even got a chance at taking his license exam and passed with flying colors. He couldn't come up with a flashy hero name, so he just stuck with his name. Midnight was very proud of him as well as the rest of the U.A staff. All Might was the proudest as he gave the Saiyan a good slap on the back as he made a name for himself.

His life as All Might's aid helped as well as he got along with the students, most of them at least. Izuku, by far, was his favorite since he spent the most time with him during classes and afterward as they both trained with All Might or each other as they gave off tips from one another. Koda thanked him that other day for stopping the fight with Bakugo and punched his lights out just to teach him a lesson. Speaking of Bakugo, the boy was angry and took a lot out on Izuku or any other students but did hold back a lot better as nothing was life threatening or too damaging. He would once in a while give Broly a death glare to want a rematch, but he knew that the Saiyan was on another level and just grunts and walks off. But for a shocker, Bakugo wasn't his least favorite student, that had to go to Mineta.

He saw the little grape haired boy, doing stuff that the Saiyan learned was inappropriate to the female students. Going under tables, takinging peaks at the locker room, he even tried to do something to Midnight at one time. Broly usually gives the grape hair student a certain look to stop him and if that didn't work he will give him a small blast to warn him or knock him out.

However, today was the most important day for the school, The U.A. Sports Festival has begun. Heroes from all around the country have been gathered to this very spot. Many vendors set up food stands and other sorts of items. "So this is what a festival looks like." Broly looked around as people were having a lot of fun.

"Oh my god, it's Broly!" A kid ran up to him with a smile. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked, holding up a booklet and pen.

Broly took the booklet and pen and scribbled his name on it and gave it back to the kid as he skipped happily away. "I see you got yourself a fan." He turned to see that Midnight was standing there with her flogger-style whip in her right hand."Aren't you supposed to be at the stadium?" Broly asked her as she walked up to him.

"Actually I was told to come and find you, Nezu wants all the staff at the stadium in case of another attack." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Besides, if they see you on screen, the villains will not want to attack."

"That's true." He says as they head to the stadium. "Can't believe they made you the referee of the games."

"You're the referee too." She said as they walked inside of the stadium through the hallways.

As they walked, they bumped into someone not so friendly. The man was 6'4 3/4" reaching the Saiyans chest, muscular, short yet sharp crimson hair, sharp light blue eyes, but the most unique thing is that his beard and mustache were aflame.

"Endeavor..." Midnight whispered as he and Broly stared at one another.

"So, you're the All Might's assistant in the Hero course, what, being the Symbol of peace is easy but teaching was hard for him that he needed you?" Endeavor mocked.

"What does that matter to you." Broly said to him as the both of them almost had a staring contest. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to watch my son win the sports festival." He said. "After all he has the potential to become number one."

"I could say the same with other students." Broly said to him.

"Don't make me laugh. They have nothing compared to him." Endeavor said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright you two, save it for after the tournament." Midnight tried to break it up before things started to get ugly.

"Fine then, I saw enough." Endeavor walked off the other way, heading to the top floor for his spot. 'That man is not normal. I could feel a powerful aura, surrounding him. I don't know why, but I would die if we fought. Be sure you win this, Shouto.'

Class 1A was getting ready as they were in their U.A. training outfits.

"Ahh man, I was totally hoping I could wear my costume." Mina pulled at the pants of her uniform.

"At least everyone will be in uniform, that way things will be fair." Ojiro said as he did some arm stretches.

"Hey did you guys hear the news about Mr. Broly getting his hero license?" Kirishima asked the whole class as they were getting ready.

"Oh yeah, I heard he passed with flying colors, and that he made it to number seven of the top ten heros just within two weeks." Sero said as the class huddled up.

"It is possible that All Might gave him very important training when we were preparing for the festival." Shoji added as they continue to talk.

'Who knew Mr. Broly would be so liked by everyone.' Izuku thought as he sat in his chair.

"Though don't you find something off about him?" Momo said as the whole class turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked. "You're not suggesting he's up to something, are you?"

Momo shook her head as she continued. "Don't get me wrong, I do like the guy, but there is one thing that's bothering me. Usually almost everyone has one or two quirks, but Mr. Broly has a lot more it seems."

"Now that you mention it, that does seem weird." Tokoyami addressed. "Super speed, super strength, able to fly, shooting blast out of his hands. That does seem odd."

"That's four different quirks." Tsyu said, putting a finger under her chin.

"So wait, I don't follow. Isn't that a good thing?" Kaminari asked not sure what the deal was.

"Usually quirks are genetic from your parents. Either it develops on it's own or from your mom and dad." Jiro simply explained it.

"Exactly. For example, if both parents had a super strength quirk, then you have someone who has super strength. If one has super strength and another has super speed, then they will most likely have one or both. But if one has a combination of strength and speed while the other can fly and fire off blasts. Then most likely you're going to have one or two out of the four." Momo explained while she drew it all on a chart.

'Oh no, Yayarozu figured it out! Soon the whole class will know that Mr. Broly is a Saiyan.' Izuku thought to himself as cold sweat dripped down from his forehead.

"Is everything okay Deku?" Uraraka asked him as she got up close which made the green haired boy jump out of his seat.

"I-it's nothing." He laughed waving his arms.

"Huh, I thought you would be thinking about Mr. Broly's quirk and what it could be." She said as she put a finger under her lower lip. "Then again, you didn't even do your mutter storms."

"Oh, well-"

"Everyone! Get your game faces on! We're entering the arena!" Iida opened the door to the waiting room.

Izuku sighed with relief as he and the other students were heading out to the arena grounds. 'Watch me All Might, I will make you proud.'

"HEY! MAKE SOME NOISE YOU RABID SPORTS FANS! GET THOSE CAMERAS PREPPED, CAUSE THIS YEAR WE'RE GONNA USE SOME OF THE HOTTEST PERFORMANCES IN SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY GUARANTEED!" Present Mic said as the crowd was pumped up. "NOW, LETS GO AHEAD AND INTRODUCE OUR STUDENTS TO THE MAIN STAGE! THIS FIRST GROUP IS NO STRANGERS TO THE SPOTLIGHT, YOU KNOW THEM FROM WITH STANDING A VILLIAN ATTACK, THE DAZZLING STUDENTS LIGHT UP YOUR T.V'S WITH SUCH GOLD SKILLS! THE HERO CLASS STUDENTS OF 1A!" The crowd cheered as Class 1A walked into the arena. "AND THEY DIDN'T GET AS MUCH SCREEN TIME, BUT THIS NEXT GROUP HAS A LOT OF TALENT, GIVE YOUR HANDS UP FOR CLASS 1B! NEXT IS THE GENERAL STUDIES CLASSES C, D AND E! SUPPORT CLASSES F, G AND H AND FINALLY BUSINESS CLASSES I, J AND K! GIVE IT UP FOR ALL OF U.A'S FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!" They all walked through as they headed to the center stage!

"And now the introductory speech!" Midnight annoched as she whipped her air with Broly next to her. As many of the crowd cheered more loudly.

Broly watched the crowd as he noticed that many of the men were gawking at Midnight. Which did get the Saiyan upset at first but knew that as long as they don't touch her it will be alright.

"As for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!" She silenced the crowd as the spikey blond haired boy stepped onto the platform.

"... I'm just gonna say... I'm gonna win..." He spoke into the mic looking bored. After five seconds, all the other students booed and made thumbs down gestures at him. "Shut the Hell up, you're all just a bunch of warm ups!"

"Without further adieu, let the first game of the festival begin!" Midnight annoched as the screen did a rolette to see what the students will be doing first. Then it showed Obstacle race. "Tada! All the students will run four kilometers outside the stadium. As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now take your positions!" She whipped the air as the students were lined up at the gate as the lights blinked off. Once the final one was out, all the students ran out shoving and pushing each other as they pushed and shoved each other as no one thought.

Broly noticed this as the students were pushing and shoving each other to get through the doorway. 'Why am I not surprised.' He mentally sighed to himself.

"I think it's time you take flight dear." Midnight told him with a wink.

With a nod, the Saiyan went up into the air and watched as a lot of the students were trapped in Todoroki ice as their feet were stuck to the ground. However he did notice some of the students, all of 1A, escape the ice trap and were gaining on him as he was first. The easy part was done, now the challenge began. Giant bots appeared in front of the students as they blocked their path. He noticed that Izuku jumped in the air and punched the bot in the face as it did a domino effect as it was a way to get past and to block others from getting ahead. 'He really did improve on his quirk. That advice I gave him sure did the trick.' The Saiyan looked below as he watched the green haired boy run. He also noticed Momo, Bakugo, Iida, Kaminari, Sero and Tokoyami were right behind him and Todoroki.

"FOR THOSE THAT THOUGHT THE FIRST OBSTACLE WAS EASY, LET SEE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE SECOND ONE!" Present Mic said as the Saiyan looked as the students now had to cross bottomless cliffs with nothing but rope wire holding things together. "STUDENTS WILL HAVE TO GET CREATIVE TO GET ACROSS OR FAIL THE FALL!"

Tsyu hopped on like the frog she is and walked her way on the ropes while another girl used some tech that hooked and perpailed her way through. Many others used their own way to get to the final stage as Todoroki, Izuku and Bakugo raced for first.

"Guess it's that time." Broly said to himself as he flew to his part of the stage and hovered high enough to not let the students see him but he can see them.

"Look! I can see the finish line and there is nothing in the way!." A student said he ran happily.

The Saiyan gave off a smirk and shot one of his ki blasts as some students flew backwards from the blast. Then he revealed himself as he descended from the ground as many students paled as to what was in front of them.

"AND FOR THE FINAL STAGE, WE HAVE THE SEVENTH TOP HERO, BROLY!" Present Mic announced as some heros cheered. "AFTER GETTING HIS HERO LICENCE, HE QUICKLY WENT UP THE RANKS AND HE KEEPS GOING! ALL THE STUDENTS HAVE TO DO IS GET RIGHT PAST THIS GIANT WHO CAN SHOOT BLAST FROM HIS HANDS AND FLY! SO, DO THEY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!?"

With that, Broly sent a number of ki blasts that were not lethal to the students but it was enough to send them back flying.

"Dammit you Bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he sent an explosion charging right at the Saiyan only to get a ki blast to the face which sent the hotheaded student flying.

"I found an opening!" Mineta yelled as he had two of his sticky hair balls in each hand as he was going to stick them to Momo. Broly noticed this as he aimed at the grape haired boy and shot a ki blast that stopped him in midair and fell straight down fried.

Todoroki used his ice powers to try to freeze him in his place, but the Saiyan broke free from his icy prison and punched him in the gut as Todoroki clutched his stomach and was tossed back. 'They wanted this part to be more of a challenge, but isn't this over doing it?' Broly thought as he continued to blast at the students.

In the distance, he saw Izuku using his Full Cowl to bypass the blast of energy. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as he prepared a Detroit Smash at him but caught his arm and flung him only to rebound and change at him again. "It's pointless just attacking me head on."

"You're right, that's why I only need to get past you! Detroit Smash!" Izuku hanged his target to the ground beneath them as it made the ground shake and made a creator where the Saiyan was standing as he was keeping his balance. "Nows my chance!" He passes the Saiyan and heads to the stadium.

'So he punched the ground to get me off balance, not bad Izuku not bad at all.' Broly thought to himself as he floated into the air and saw that the other students were still heading his way. Broly charged a ki blast in the palm of his hand and was ready to fire once more. Only this time something was off, he landed near his foot as it looked to be a can of something. "What is tha-" before he could finish his sentence, the can released a thick cloud of smoke that covered his sight.

"He can't see us run now!" Momo told the others as she and many more ran past Broly to get to the finish line.

"AND FIRST PLACE GOES TO IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic announced as Broly could hear it from where he was standing. The Saiyan gave off a small smirk as he heard the news. 'Izuku Midoriya... for someone so young, he really does push his limits.' He tightens his fist and takes the air as he no longer has to play guard dog and heads back. Once he lands onto the stadium grounds, he notices that many of the students were catching their breaths and looking tired. Iida looked bummed out as he didn't come in first cause of his quirk being speed, Mineta was even worse as he had to stick onto Sero just to move on to the next round. Bakugo looked angry and Todoroki looked emotionless and walked off. This was a bit off, even from the Saiyans view. He looked disappointed and upset at the same time.

"Had fun?" Midnight asked as she walked over him.

"Oh... yeah..." Broly snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad, if it wasn't for that smoke bomb, I'm sure no one would pass you besides Midoriya." Midnight said as she walked back up on the podium and gave her announcements "That's it for the first game for the first years and what a game it was! Now let's take a look at the standings shall we?" She announced as some all of Class 1A and 1B passed, Aoyama made it in 42th making him last. "The first forty-two students make it to the second round! So if you didn't make it, don't feel so bad, cause now, the real fun begins." The screen shows up again as it spins, making all the students nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start this Chapter, I want to Thank Heidi Steinmetz for making my cover art, check out her page here steinmetzdesign?fbclid=IwAR3SyX4wmsyELD9i5KhV-QeAKRsd8FrMJkzzaGyt3y2PXfr-2M35Wi1L7OU

Also, I want to thank you guys for reviewing, you are awesome. And to the user Kongking94. That sounds good and all but I'm declining cause I don't take fanfic request. It has to come from my brain, not someone else's, and with so much detail, that's giving me little imagination to work with. Anyway to the chapter.

**Chapter 6**

The screen kept on spinning until it stopped at the Cavalry battle. "And there you have it, now allow me to explain. Participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, it is the same as a regular playground. But there is one difference, each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course." Midnight explained to the contestants.

"I see a point-based system, just like the entrance exam," Sato said as he got the idea.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it." Uraraka said aloud.

"Maybe you should shut up and let me finish!" Midnight yelled as she whipped the floor out of anger. "Now pay attention to the screen!" She pointed as a chart showed the names of the students and the points they have from lowest to highest. "The points go up by five, for example the forty-second place is worth five points, then forty-first by ten and so on. The point value of first place is ten million points!"

At this point, Broly saw that Izuku's face paled and the other students stared at him like he was a meal. 'So it will be a survival of the fittest. Much like what me and dad went through on Vampa.'

"Now form your teams and show us what plus ultra means!" Midnight whipped the air as she pointed to the students. "The rules are simple, the game will last fifteen minutes and the point values will be added together to know your team total. Everyone will know what you're worth thanks to your headbands, swipe as many headbands to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, the more you steal the harder you manage them, and you can steal them back and if your team falls down, you can still play until time's up. You can still use your quirks as much as you like but there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and you will be disqualified! Now you have fifteen minutes making your team!"

Midnight and Broly stepped off the stage as the students started to make up the teams they wanted or needed. "So who do you think will win this round?" She asked him curious about his answer.

"Hmm. Not sure." Broly looked at the students. 'Izuku will have a hard time as he is going to be the main target. Who will be closest to winning, has to either go to Todoroki or Bakugo.' He noticed that a lot of the students are teaming up with those of their own classes. Making sense since you don't want someone you don't know and not knowing their quirks. 'Good luck to all of you.`` He thought to himself as he stood on the stage

Time was up and all the students made their teams. Twelve teams were made and were ready for the cavalry battle. "OKAY, I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOUR TEAM, CAUSE LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED IN 3..2..1." Present Mic counted.

"Begin!" Midnight and Broly said simultaneously.

Almost all of the students started to attack and went after Izuku's team immediately. But luckily he had Hatsume, Uraraka and Tokoyami on his team as he went on the defense. Hagakure's team and Tetsutetsu striked first. However, Izuku's team went into the air and took flight. Thanks to the combination of Uraraka quirk and to Hatsune's tech, they were able to stay in the air while Izuku was able to use One For All as he flicked his fingers to create an air blast that pushed many of them back.

"Oh no, they are getting away! After them!" Hagakure commanded.

"Wait, Hagakure, your head band." Sato told her as he noticed that her headband was not anyway around her invisible top.

"What!" She shouted as she was in a panic. "Who took it?!"

"Well that was easy." Monoma spun it around his fingers and went for another team.

"The whole thing barely started and all of a sudden, it's basically a free for all." Broly observed as almost everyone was after Izuku's team. Something caught his eye as he noticed Shoji was charging alone. 'Isn't this whole game based on having a horse and a rider, but where is his rider.' As Izuku's team was ready to go into the air again, something was holding them down, something sticky and round. 'Wait that's Mineta's ball.' He looked to see that the grape haired boy was riding on Shoji. 'So Shoji is the horse while his dupa arms act like a shield protecting Mineta. Got to say, that is a good strategy.'

"Wait is that even allowed?" Izuku asked as he flicked air at the other teams.

"The judges say yes." Midnight allowed as the game continued.

From within a long tongue shot out inside Shoji's dupla shield.

"Aw man, you got Asui there too." Izuku was a bit shaken as he was held onto his headband.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She said as she whips her tongue once more as Mineta throws more of his sticky balls.

Izuku was in a tight spot as he dodged their attacks. Leaving not much choice, he took to the air as one of the hover boots pieces broke off.

"Don't think for a second that you're safe, I got you!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted in the air without his team as he reached for the headband.

"Tokoyami!"

"On it." He ordered Dark Shadow to block the attack. The crowd roared with excitement as the blast was blocked and Bakugo was received by Sero.

"INCREDIBLE! BAKUGO WAS SEPARATED FROM HIS FORCES, IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!" Present Mic asked as he spoke to the audience.

"He didn't touch on the ground, so it is legal." Broly answered.

Izuku's team landed as Uraraka had to keep the boot steady.

"SEVEN MINUTES HAVE PASSED AND MIDORIYA'S TEAM IS STILL IN THE LEAD! NOW LET'S SEE WHO IS STILL IN THE GAME!" The screen pulls out as to everyone's shock, a lot of teams headbands were taken away and one team had most of them.

'Neito Monoma.' Broly stared at the copy user as he had that sinister smirk on his face as he continued to take headbands for many of the other teams, especially those in 1A. For some odd reason or another, he has a large grudge on class 1A. Whether it was from the USJ incident or just some self centered pride, he hated the class.

The Saiyan noticed that a lot of the students were trying to steal other headbands while Izuku and Todoroki were now facing each other.

Todoroki ordered Iida, Momo, and Kaminari to make a strong offense as Momo made an electric proof blanket and a staff sticking out of her arm, as Kaminari used 1.3 million volts to shock everyone around them. Todoroki grabbed the staff and froze everyone in place. Iida uses the ice to speed around and take other headbands, and tries to take the million. Only to be power flicked back.

"ONLY ONE MINUTE LEFT! WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINAL ROUND!" Present Mic announced as he was just as excited as the crowd. Todoroki was trying to grab the million headband but was struggling as Izuku's flicks were pushing his team back.

"It's now or nothing." Iida said as he overloaded his engine legs as they were above Izuku.

"Your mine." Todoroki reached for his headband as it was on fire.

The Alarm rang as time was now up.

"WOW TAKE WAS QUITE THE SHOW BUT IN the FIRST PLACE IS... TEAM MIDORIYA!" Present Mic announced as Izuku grabbed Todoroki's arm within a few inches. "IN SECOND PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI! IN THIRD IS TEAM BAKUGO! AND IN FOURTH PLACE IS TEAM TEST- WAIT IT'S TEAM SHINSO! THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINALS!"

'Good work Izuku, you did really well on your own.' Broly thought as he got off the stage and headed to a breakroom. On the way, he noticed Todoroki looked angry and in shock as he looked at his left hand. Broly knew something was wrong, but didn't know why. As he went to the vending machine and grabbed himself a water he thought back to the way Todoroki looked. 'He looked at his hand like he didn't want to use it. From what I know is that his quirk is called half hot half cold, but he mostly uses his ice powers more. So why did he look surprised when he knew he had it?' Broly gulped down his water.

"Hey, Broly." Midnight approached him as she had her hands behind her back and looked embarrassed.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked down at the floor as her hands were still behind her back.

"Could you... put this on for a minute." She showed him a pair of black Neko ears.

"Huh?" He tilted his head as he looked confused. "Um... why?"

"I just want to see what they look like on you." She said not looking at him directly.

"Okay." Broly took them and put them on his head as the ears matched his hair. "Is this okay?"

She looked right at him and couldn't help but squeal. 'So cute!.' She took out her phone and took a picture. "Now, make your hands like a cat." She told him to do the gesture as he copied. "Perfect." She took another picture. 'I'm making these my new screensaver.' "You can take them off now."

Broly did and was not sure why she wanted him to put those ears on. "Anyway, want to go and get some lunch?"

"I would love too." Midnight she wrapped her arms around his own arm.

Broly was trying his best to hide his blush as they headed to a sushi outlet right outside the stadium. The Saiyan was having three bento boxes of California rolls, shrimp, salmon, trout and so many others that were so good that he picked them with his chopsticks and popped them in his mouth.

"You must have been very hungry to eat this much food." She picked up a shrimp roll and popped it in her mouth. "You might like this, it's a dragon roll." She picked up the roll with her chopsticks as Broly wolfed it down at ease.

"It's good." He said after swallowing it. "Not too sweet, and not too spicy."

"I'm glad." She smiles as they continue their meal. "So, who do you think is going to win the tournament?" She nudged him as he was eating a salmon roll.

Broly was a bit caught off guard at the question. He thought about it before giving his answer. "From what I saw, it will be someone from class 1A."

"You're hoping Midoriya wins, aren't you?" Midnight asked as his facial expression almost gave it away. "You know, even for a teachers aid, it's not good to pick favorites." She told him as she waved chopsticks at his face. "It could spoil the student and make him work less than what he does. However, Izuku Midoriya is a good kid and very smart, so you chose wisely."

"If not him, my second choices will have to be Todoroki or Bakugo. Bakugo may have alot of anger issues, but he is determined to win. As for Todoroki, he is also determined but it feels like something is bothering him."

"It must be because of his father." Midnight said as Broly looked at her in question. With a mindful sigh, she faced him fully. "You met him, Enji Todoroki, Endeavor."

With this news, Broly was surprised. He didn't put two and two together. Then he thought back to what he said. "I came to watch my son win the sports festival... After all he has the potential to become number one." 'Todoroki is Endeavor's son...' He thought something didn't make sense. "If he is Endeavor's son, then why not use his heat attacks?"

"Good question. Not sure how to answer that but I can tell you what I do know." Midnight sat up straight from her seat. "Endeavors life is to one day surpass All Might one way or another, he trained his whole life yet he never came close. I heard that he went as far as arranging a quirk marriage."

"Quirk marriage?" Broly asked.

"It's like an arranged marriage between two people whether they like it or not." Midnight explains. "Apparently, it wasn't a happy one, at least for his wife. I'm not sure what happened but I do know that out of all four of the children, only the youngest, Shoto, is the only one attending the hero's course."

Broly gritted his teeth as he got the idea. It reminded him of his father, Paragus. Wanting his son to one day kill the Vegeta family. Endeavor made his son so he can surpass All Might. the Saiyan got up from his chair but was pushed back down.

"Don't. Broly, if you attack him, they will take away your hero license and be going straight to jail." She warned him.

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Broly yelled as people looked at their table as the Rated R hero waved everyone away and looked at him, hands covering his.

"Broly look at me." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "If you attack him directly and out of nowhere, you're going to be made the bad guy and I don't want to see them dragging you to Tartarus. Prove your better then him, he may be number two for now, but now forever."

Broly knew what she was getting at and nodded his head and he got up slowly. "We should get back to the stadium."

"Time sure flies." She looked at the time and got up as well, holding both his hands. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Broly smiled and headed back with her to the staff entrance. "Hey, Nemuri."

"Ye-" She was interrupted as Broly lifted her for a kiss. She was surprised but then kissed back as she deepened the kiss. After three minutes, they separated.

"Thank you, for being there." He told her as she placed her down as she was madly blushing.

"Y-Your welcome." She said as she was still red. She quickly straightened herself out and took relaxing breaths. "We should get going. I'm sure the event is about to begin." She grabbed ahold of him and ran to the arena, seeing what the matches will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Broly and Midnight returned to the arena, the students that advanced to the finals arrived. But, they did not expect all the girls in class 1A to be dressed as cheerleaders. "What are they wearing?" Broly asked her.

"Cheerleading outfits. But the real question is, why are they wearing them." Midnight said as she sweatdropped. Then they both saw that Mineta and Deki were fist-bumping each other. "Oh, They trick the girls into wearing them." She sighed as she lifted her mask up to rub the bridge of her nose.

"You tricked us!? You're going to regret this!" Momo yelled at her two prevy classmates as she fell to her knees. "I can't believe I fell right into that little pervert's schemes. I even made these uniforms with my quirk." She said as Uraraka patted her back.

"Anyway." Broly got up on the stage and started his speech. "To those sixteen, I congratulate you for getting this far. Each of you will be facing each other one on one until one of you is declared the winner. Those of you that didn't make it, there will be side challenges for you."

"Step up and draw you lots on who you will be up against." Midnight told them as she had a box that had the names of all sixteen students. "The first place team will be first."

"Um, excuse me." Ojiro raised his hand as looked down in disappointment. "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing." The group gasped in shock at what he just said.

"Ojiro, no way." Izuku said as he couldn't believe what he said.

"This is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Iida added.

"It just wouldn't be right, I barely remember anything from the Cavalry battle until the very end of it." He told his classmates. "I- I think it was that guys quirk. I know it's a great opportunity, I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscious won't let me."

"Just think about this." Izuku tried convincing him.

"I have, okay!" Ojiro said as he clenched his fist. "Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was someone's puppet. No way, I don't want to advance if I don't know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

"Your making way too much of this. Just kill it in the finals and prove that you should be here." Hagakure told him.

"Yeah. What she said, I didn't do much in the battle either." Ashido told him.

"That's not it." He said as his hand went into his face. I'm talking about my pride here. I refuse to give that up. Also, why are the girls dressed as cheerleaders?"

"Nirengeki Shoda from class 1B. I want to withdraw from the very same reasons." A chubby light blue-haired boy said. "This is not how I want to advance to the finals!"

Midnight and Broly looked at the two gave each other a certain look. "Very well boys, both of your reasons turned me on. Your both dismissed!"

'Did she say it turns her on?' Broly thought as the students thought the same. "Since those two decided to withdraw, two spaces are open for the ones that came in fifth place."

"I think team Tetsutetsu should be chosen." Kendo from Class 1B said. "Most of us were frozen the whole time, it should go to the team that kept fighting."

"Very well, they will choose two of their teammates to participate." Broly said as Tetsutetsu team talked it out and decided on Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki.

"Since that is now straightened out we shall now resume withdrawing you lots!" Midnight whipped the air as the students picked their numbers 1-8. Those that match were the ones they will face. "And so here are your opponents!" She said as the chart showed who will face who.

"OKAY, BEFORE WE SHOW THE TOURNAMENT, IT'S TIME FOR SOME MINI GAMES!" Present Mic said as many students went on a scavenger hunt and played some games. Others were prepared to go and think about strategy.

Cementoss came into the field and made a proper arena for the contestants.

"ALIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S GET THESE FINALS STARTED! LET'S WELCOME OUR FIRST FIGHTERS, IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM THE HERO COURSE VS HITOSHI SHINSO FROM GENERAL STUDIES!" Present Mic announced. "THE RULES ARE JUST LIKE A REGULAR TOURNAMENT, KNOCK YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING OR IMMOBILIZE THEM. ANOTHER WILL BE IF THEY CRY UNCLE!"

"Me and the referees will stop anything if they get too rough." Cementoss said as he made a chair out of cement.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted as she whipped the air as the matched begin.

"So you can just give up huh?" Shinto asked as he faced Izuku. "In a way, this is a test of how strong your spirit is if you know what you want your future to hold for you, you can't let other people worry about what you think. That monkey going on about his pride earlier, but I think he's just an idiot for throwing away his chance like that."

Izuku bit his lower lip and marched right at him. "Don't you dare talk about him that wa-" He then froze as his fist was only a few inches away from him. His eyes were dulled out as if he was under some kind of spell. 'What? Why can't I move my body? It's not listening, so this is his quirk Ojiro was warning about. Dammit, why did my emotions get the best of me?'

"Why isn't he moving, is this Shinso quirk?" Broly looked as he saw Izuku still standing in place. 'So that's why Ojiro and Shoda dropped out. He probably controlled their minds and told them what to do.'

"Perfect, now Izuku walk out of the ring and disqualify yourself." Shinso said as Izuku started to walk.

"UH-OH LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA IS IN BIG TROUBLE, IS THIS HOW THE FIRST MATCH ENDS!?" Present Mic annoched.

'I can't move, I have to do something or else I'm gonna lose.' Izuku thought to himself as he was nearing the end.

'Let us help you.`` A woman's voice said in his head. Next thing Izuku knew he felt a lot of power within him as he was moving the tips of his fingers. Then One For All activated on it own as it make incredible blast of wind that the whole stadium felt.

Suddenly, Izuku let out a gasp of air as a sign he was back to normal. He noticed that he was an inch away from a ring out and that his two fingers tingle a bit it was alright. He slowly back away from the edge of the arena and headed towards Shinso.

"It looks like he pulled it off." Broly gave a proud smirk.

"No, impossible, your not supposed to be able to fight back, what did you do!?" Shinso asked him as Izuku kept his mouth shut as he landed a solid punch at him as his feet landed out of the ring.

"Shinso is out of the Ring, Izuku Midoriya advances to the next match!" Midnight announced as the crowded roared with cheers.

Izuku breath heavily as he looked at Shinso as he laid there clenching his fist and teeth. Izuku saw that look before, the look of someone frustrated with themselves. He even had it too. He walked up to Shinto and held out his hand to the purple haired boy. Shinso looked confused at first but gave him a knowing smirk and grabbed on as he was lifted up to his feet. "Hey, I hope you get in, going into the hero's coarse I mean."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Shinso said a bit more confident about himself as he walks off. "Don't lose Midoriya!"

"I won't!" Izuku said as his eyes dulled again. 'Not again.' He thought to himself as a second later he was back to normal and get off the arena immediately.

"NOW LET'S GET READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH UP! THESE TWO ARE FROM CLASS 1A! HE'S GOT SKILLS BUT HAS CREEPY LOOKING ELBOWS, IT'S HANTA SERO! AND HIS OPPONENT IS HOT ON THE FIELD BUT REALLY COLD TO OTHERS, SHOTO TODOROKI!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered. "NOW LET THE SECOND MATCH-"

"Begin!" Broly announced as Sero wasted no time as his shot the tape like strucker from his elbows.

"Sorry Todoroki, but I don't feel like losing either." Sero said to his opponent was wrapped and flung almost out of the ring.

"Apologies." Todoroki said as he used his ice powers and froze his feet in place and send a large ice wave to Sero as it freezes him in place and kept going until it froze that one part of the Stadium.

"D-don't you t-t-t-think you went over...b-b-b-b-board?" Sero asked as he was chilled on the very bone.

"Tell the truth Sero, can you move at all?" Midnight asked as Broly saved her from ice from covering her with his energy blasts.

"Are you k-k-k-kidding. Obviously not." He said frozen in place.

"Sero has been Immobilized, Shoto Todoroki advances to the second round." Broly announces. But instead of a roaring crowd like with Izuku's match, everyone was dead silent as if in utter shock. Then a chorus of "Nice try" rang out.

"M-m-mr. B-b-b-broly, can you he-e-e-help me out? Sero asked as he started to turn blue.

"Sure, just give me a second." He told him as the Saiyan charged up a ball of energy from the palm of his hand as it turned into the size of a basketball. "Eraser Cannon!" He fire it as Sero struggled to move as the blast collided with the ice and broke it into large chunks as Sero was sent free, but was out cold as he had to be carried out by staff. They also took the chucks of ice to the snow cone stands.

"Shoto, that wasn't a smart move to make." Broly told half of the half hot half cold student.

Shoto looked down as he was getting scolded by the saiyan. "Sorry, I was just angry." Todoroki said and melted the remaining ice and walked off when he was done.

Broly saw in the stands that Endeavor was glaring down as if he was something of a god looking down at mortals. The Saiyan glared back at him as their energy's clashed with one another. 'I don't know what happened before, but I swear, I will find out." He got ready for the next match.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE FINALS EVERYBODY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT THE ICE HAS BEEN CLEARED AWAY AND WILL BE MADE INTO SNOW CONES, SO STOP ON BY THE STANDS LATER. BUT LET'S WELCOME NEW COMPETITORS! EVEN BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS HAVE THORNS. FROM CLASS 1B, IT'S IBARA SHIOZAKI! AND HER OPPONENT FROM CLASS 1A, A BOY WHO HAS A ELECTRIC PERSONALITY, PLEASE WELCOME DENKI KAMINARI!" Present Mic continued his announcements as the crowd continued to roar. "KEEP THOSE EYES PEELED. I WANNA SEE A FLASHY BATTLE THIS-"

"-Excuse me." Ibara interrupted him. "Please pardon the interruption. I'm not sure why you called me an assassin, I can to the festival in search of victory, not to take my opponent's life. That wouldn't be in line of a hero at all sir."

"Right... sorry." Present Mic said in a much less excited tone.

"I didn't enter U.A. for wicked or selfish reasons, but to deliver salvation for all." She said as light hit her as if she herself was a holy figure.

"I said I was sorry." Present Mic said as she forgave him and bowed to him.

"Let the match begin." Broly said not sure how to tone the match after that performance.

"Let's say me and you go out after this." Denki asks. "And take out for a bit, cause this is all gonna be over soon!" As electricity surrounds him. "Indicrimint Shock, 1.3 Million Volts!" He sends an electrical attack to her. However, she turns around and plants her hair in the ground as a large wall of vines blocked the electrical current. More vines came from under the ground and wrapped around Denki. He couldn't break himself free as his brain was fried from his attack as he had his derp face on.

"HE'S BEEN IMMOBILIZED, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" Present Mic said.

"The winner is Shiozaki! She advances on." Midnight pointed to her with her whip.

Class 1B cheered on their classmate as Tetsutetsu cheered the loudest. As Kamiari was sent to the nurses office while he still had his derp expression on his face while he gave a thumbs up.

"That went one sided real fast." Broly stated as he saw the bots take him to see Recovery girl.

"Hopefully this one will not be as quick." Midnight told him as the two new challengers walked to the ring.

"GET READY FOR TWO NEW CHALLENGES FACING OFF! UP NEXT, HE'S THE KID WITH ENGINE IN HIS LEGS, GIVE IT UP FOR TENYA IIDA FROM THE HERO'S COURSE VS A FULLY EQUIPPED DYNAMO, MEI HATSUME FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE!" Present Mic announced as the two stepped on stage.

But there was something that was different with Iida, and by different he had some sort of jetpack strapped on his back.

"Iida, that is against the rules for you." Broly said to the boy.

"He's right, hero course students are not allowed to use support items unless they have to." Midnight agreed with the Saiyan. "And you didn't allow any forms whatsoever."

"What? I didn't know that was the rules. Aoyama got to wear his belt so I thought it was fine." IIda said as he made hand gestures.

"That's because he filled in the paperwork for his belt." Broly told him.

'Oh look at my Broly being a man!' Midnight thought to herself as she held herself back from jumping onto him.

"I apologize to you both." Iida bowed. "It's just that my opponent gave it to me as to even out the match. So if I may, allow me to wear it for this match!"

"Such youthful vigour!" Midnight excited herself as she soon calmed down a second. "Very well then, I'll allow it. What say you Broly?"

"Since his opponent made it, I see why not." He said arms crossed.

"Wait... really?" Present Mic said in the stands. "Okay then... let the fourth match begin!"

Iida ran towards Hatsume at full speed as she just stands there and smiles. "I bet you love how fast that gear makes you! Huh Iida!" She said as everyone around just realized she's wearing speakers. "Does your legs feel lighter than usual? That's to be expected! I design those to increase the wearers speed and mobility! And of course..." She stopped in mid sentence as she used her gear to spring upward as spike lifted her five feet in the air as Iida got too close. "... There is also my hydraulic attachments!" Iida not giving up runs at her from behind only to be lifted up again. "It also has sensors, so it's impossible for someone to sneak up on me!"

Iida almost trips but then steady himself thanks to that gear he is wearing. "What the heck is going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Broly asks himself as the match turn out much less then a fight and more of a sponsorship.

"Wish I could tell you." Midnight told him as they watched as Hatsune kept sponsoring her gear.

Then Hatsume pulled out a net gun and shot it at Iida. "Hey, what is this?" He said as he struggles to in the net.

"A capture gun to use against villains. The nets are loaded into small containers, it can fire up five rounds after reloading!" Hatsume tells the crowd. All of these things designed by yours truly Mei Hatsume, again that is Mei Hatsume." She steps out of the ring. "I think I did enough for today."

"Uh, with Hatsume out of the ring, on her own accord, Tenya Iida advances to the second round." Midnight pointed toward him.

"I can't believe I was used for your very own sponsorship!" Iida yelled towards Hatsume as he made hand gestures.

"LET'S GET RIGHT TO THE FIFTH MATCH." Present Mic said to getaway from what he had just witnessed. "UP NEXT FROM CLASS 1A OF THE HERO'S COURSE IT IS YUGA AOYAMA! AND ALSO FROM CLASS 1A OF THE HERO COURSE IS MINA ASHIDO!"

"At Least this match up won't be a sponsorship." Broly stated trying to get that match out of his head. "Let the match begin!"

"Navel Laser!" Aoyama shouted as he fired off a beam as Ashido dodged it with ease.

She used her acid on her soles of her shoes to skate around as he continues his laser shots. "We were on the same team for combat training. So I know all about your quirk Aoyama!"

"On contraire mon amie, I know all about your quirk too." He said as he fires his laser.

"Sure, but there is a big difference." Ashido said as she dodge his attacks. "I know your weakness." She kept dodging his attacks as Aoyama was firing less and less.

"Ow... my tummy." He moaned as he was beginning to look pale.

"Now's my chances!" she throws some acid on his belt as he struggles to stop it from melting and holding onto his pants. "Now for my finishing move, an uppercut!" She landed a solid punch on him as he fell backward

"Aoyama has fainted! Ashido advances to the next round." Midnight announced as the crowd once again cheered and took photos.

"DAMN, AOYAMA WENT DOWN HARD! THAT WAS A SPLENDID VICTORY IF I'VE SEEN ONE SPORTS FANS!" Present Mic commented as Ashido was grinding and giving off victory signs. Later the bots carries Aoyama to Recovery girls as she went up to him and put her hands together to say sorry.

"UP NEXT IS THE SIXTH MATCH AS MOMO YAOYOROZU FROM CLASS 1A FROM THE HERO COURSE VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI FROM THE SAME CLASS!"

'This will be an interesting fight. It's all about timing.`` Broly thought to himself. As he knew that Tokoyami had a good offense and defense but realizes that his quirk has one weakness. Yaoyorozu can make anything but with her quirk, it takes some time. "Begin!"

Tokoyami immediately unleashed his dark shadow as Yaoyorozu made a shield to block the attack. Dark shadow was gaining the upper hand as it left her with no room to attack.

'Dammit, he's not giving me room to fight back!' Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she was pushed back. "No, I can't let him win!" She made a bo staff and dug it to the ground as she stopped sliding as she was afoot almost out of bounds. "Now's my chance!" She said as she started to create a giant flashlight.

"Oh crap, she knows!" Dark Shadows panicked as Tokoyami ordered another attack only to be hit with an LED beam that stopped the attack.

"I figured it out when we were facing each other at the cavalry battle." Yaoyorozu said aloud as she went for another attack with her staff. A few blows made contact, however, Tokoyami took them well.

"Now it's my turn." Tokoyami attack as Dark shadow attacks her once again. Yaoyorozu uses her LED light but Dark Shadow went around her as it hit her from behind, dropping her flashlight and landing on the ground hard.

"OH NOW, THAT'S GONNA HURT!" Present Mic said as Yaoyorozu tries to get up.

"I hate to do this Yaoyorozu, but this fight needs to end." Tokoyami walks up to her as Dark Shadow is alongside him.

"Your right, it does need to end." She glares as she throws a bunch of flash grenades at him blinding both the audience and her opponent. She saw an opening and went for it as she hit him with her bo staff. She gave him a few blows but was soon stopped by Dark Shadow. "What? How?!"

"After a few blows, I counseled him and let him regain his strength, but now I will end it!" Tokoyami's order as Dark Shadow grabbed her and threw her out of bounds.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Tokoyami advances!" Broly announced as the crowd roared.

Yaoyorozu sighed but knew she gave it her all. She walked off feeling proud that she did something. Tokoyami walked up to her and bowed in respect as she did the same.

"WOW, TALK ABOUT ANOTHER AMAZING MATCH UP! LET'S SEE WHAT WE GOT FOR YOU NEXT! FOR THE SEVENTH MATCH UP WE HAVE THE MANLY SOLID AS A ROCK EIJIRO KIRISHIMA FROM CLASS 1A VS THE IRON MAN OF CLASS 1B TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU! TALK ABOUT A TONGUE TWISTER." Present Mic joked. "HATE TO SEE HOW THIS ONE ENDS, BEGIN!"

The two went at each other as Kirishima harden his body while Tetsutetsu turned to iron and pushed each other.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!" Tetsutetsu punched Kirishima in the face.

"Funny, I could say the same about you!" He returned the favor.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Midnight asked the Saiyan as the two boys were duking it out.

"Not sure, but we may have to make something for one to advance." Broly told her as Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were still having a punch-out contest. Both boys gave each other such a solid punch to the face that they were both out cold. Broly and Midnight went on the arena and looked at them both. They nodded to one another to confirm it.

"Both students are out cold, it will be a draw until they both recover and will be decided on an arm-wrestling match!" Midnight announced as both of them were carried out by bots.

"SINCE THAT WILL BE DECIDED LATER, LET'S GET TO THE NEXT AND LAST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND!" Present Mic announced as the two new challengers were walking up.

"Nemuri..." Broly said as they both walked back to the stage.

"I know... if anything gets out of hand, we will stop it." Midnight held onto her whip as Bakugo and Uraraka were now on stage.

"WE HAVE FROM CLASS 1A A HOTSHOT WITH SOME ANGER ISSUES, KATSUKI BAKUGO! AND ALSO FROM CLASS 1A IS LIGHTER THAN AIR, OCHAKO URARAKA!" Present Mic announced as the roar of the crowd once again cheered. "LET THE FINAL OF THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!'

"You're the one that screws around with gravity, right pink cheeks?" Bakugo glared.

"Pink cheeks?" Uraraka repeated somewhat insulted.

"If you give up now, go ahead, I'm not going to hold back one bit." He said as she stood there in utter silence. "Very well then, Die!" Bakugo using his explosions to using a right hook and blasted her. "You should have dropped out of the match. There is no way you can beat me!" He kept using explosions on her, only to notice that he explored her jacket.

Uraraka use the smoke to her advantage and made her move as she went behind him. However, he saw her and blasted her away. She kept up trying to sneak up on her that Bakugo kept blasting her and blasting her as she was getting weaker every time she tried.

"Why don't you just die already!" Bakugo kept using his explosions on her as she hit the ground really hard. All of a sudden, the crowd was booing at him.

"Hey kid, stop toying with her!"

"Send her out of bounds if you want a victory!"

"Stop being a bully!"

Many heroes were still booing as the worst insult came.

"Villain!"

That silence the whole crowd and made Bakugo stop.

"Who said that! Who the fuck said that!" Bakugo screamed at the crowd. "Which one of you said that!" Yet none of them spoke. For the first time in Sports Festival history that a U.A. student was called a villain. This was a school for heroes and for someone to call him a villain, didn't look bad just on him, but to the school itself.

Broly looked in shock as Midnight gasped with her hands covering her mouth. They were ready to stop the match but it seems it was unnecessary as the match stopped in one of the worst ways possible. Bakugo screamed and cursed at the crowd as he was blowing up the arena with his quirk.

"WELL, THIS TURNED FROM A MATCH TO A- WAIT WHAT IS URARAKA DOING!?" Present Mic announced as Bakugo turned back to see that was now looking determined than before.

"Thanks for the help, Bakugo." She said as everyone noticed that there were large rocks and debris floating right above them. "Meteor Shower!" She released her quirk as the large rubble was falling. 'This is my chance, I can still win this.' She ran towards him as she knows that he had to focus on her, or on the falling debris that was falling on him. He lifted his arms up and held on in one hand and another. 'I got him!' She was close till he unleashed the biggest explosion he has ever made. One so powerful that it made Uraraka get sent back to where she was started,

"Of course you would do something like that. After all, your friends wit that damn nerd." Bakugo said angrily as he saw that Uraraka was standing up. "So not dead yet I see." He gave off a sinister smirk and charge at her. However, it was cut short as Broly step right in front of him. "What the hell Broccoli it's not-"

"It is! She out cold!" Broly shouts at the blonde as he glanced behind the 9-foot mand and saw Uraraka was standing out cold. Her eyes were dulled out and had an emotionless face plastered. "The match is over, Katsuki Bakugo advances to the next round!" Instead of cheers from the crowd, he received a chorus of boos and hisses.

Biting his lower lip, Bakugo left the arena with his head held down and his fist clenched in anger.

``I hope he realizes that his actions opened up his eyes.' Broly thought as Midnight took Uraraka to the bots. "How is she?"

"She's pretty banged up, but nothing Recovery Girl can't handle." She said as they took her away and for Cemetoss to repair the arena. "But we still have to prepare for round two."

"Right. But before that, we still have to do that draw breaker." Broly said as both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu entered the ring once more, only for them to stand at a small table.

"The draw breaker will be decided on an arm-wrestling match." Midnight announced as both boys put their hands on the table and harden up. "Begin!"

Both boys were giving it their all as they were trying to pin the other down.

"Give up?"

"No, you?"

"Never."

They said to each other as it continues. Suddenly Tetsutetsu arm cracks and he howls in pain, giving Kirishima the advantage and throw his arm down so hard, it broke the table.

"Kirishima is the winner!" Midnight announced as the crowd roared once again.

"Dammit, I should have eaten more iron this morning." Tetsutetsu cursed at himself as he held his arm.

Kirishima walked up to him and offered him his hand. "Hey man, that was a good match." He said as the iron quirk user smirked as took it as they both hand a manly handshake.

"So chiverish." Midnight awed

"NOW WITH THAT, THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL ENDS! WE WILL NOW TAKE A QUICK TEN MINUTE BREAK." Present Mic said.

The next match was going to be one of the biggest Izuku vs Todoroki. Son of the number two hero faces off with the prize student of the number one hero. The Saiyan had a feeling that this next match was going to be the biggest one out of all of them and only one will advance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"AND WE ARE BACK!" AND JUST IN TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic announced. "AND DO WE HAVE A MATCHUP FOR YOU! IT IS IZUKU MIDORIYA VS SHOTO TODOROKI!" The crowd cheered as the two boys stepped up onto the arena looking determined.

"This is going to be one close match." Broly told Midnight as both students face each other.

"Wait, how can you tell?" Midnight asked him.

"I can tell, they're both determined." Broly said as he saw it in their eyes.

"Todoroki, I can't lose this either. I owe it to everyone who supported me to get this far." Izuku said as he was powering up into Full Cowl. "I will beat you."

"Begin!" Midnight told them both.

Todaroki wasted no time as he summoned a large amount of ice that started to cover the arena. To which Deku finger punches as he breaks off the ice and attacks with incredible speed. Thinking fast, Todaroki used a wall of ice to block and halted his attack. Izuku jumps back for a minute and decides to land yet another blow on him. only to be blocked by ice.

'This match may end sooner than I expected.' Broly thought as he now watched as Izuku was on the offensive of the match. Plus he noticed something that no one else has seen yet, Todoroki was shaking.

"Smash!" Deku announced as he landed a solid punch on Todoroki's jawline as he was sent flying on the side. Lucky for Todoroki, he used his ice powers to catch himself right on the edge of the arena as it was now showing, he was shivering more as it became more obvious to everyone.

"What are you doing Shoto!?" Endeavor shouted as he descended down some stairs at some sections of the stadium. "You're overusing your right side too much! Stop resisting and use your left side already!?"

The Saiyan saw it in the eyes of the heterochromatic boy. His fists were clenched as well as his teeth. 'He won't do it. He hates his father very much that he won't use his left side.'

"Todoroki! do it!" Izuku told him. "The reason I want to be a hero is so that I can live up to my expectations! I want to be a hero to protect others! I want to wear a smile on my face and show the world I am here!" He stood there as green electric powers flowed through him.

"Midoriya. Did my father-"

"No, I want you to show me your true potential. I'm giving it my all, just what you should be doing. Your flames are not his, they are yours!" Izuku landed another punch at him as Todoroki's reaction time was getting slower and slower.

"This is bad if he keeps using his ice, he's going to get hypothermia." Midnight said as the match was starting to look one-sided. "That's it, I'm calling the match." She was about to raise her hand until Broly stopped her from doing it. "What are you doing? We have to call off the match, he's going to kill himself."

"Give it another five minutes." He told her. "Do you trust me?" The Saiyan looked at her as she gave off a small understanding of a nod.

"If you're wrong, you owe me a drink." Midnight told him as they saw the brawl continue.

Izuku kept up with the punches as Todoroki was now becoming a punching bag. "Todoroki, I'm sorry I couldn't get through to you but if anything, the most important thing about a quirk is what you make of it. Regardless of your history."

Todoroki's eyes lit up at those words as if he remembered something of his past. Then he blocked a punch from Izuku and was starting to heat up. "Midoriya... Thank you." He surrounded himself with flames as he warms himself up. "I want to... I want to be a hero."

"That's what I want to hear." Izuku smiles, positioning himself. Todoroki launched a fluffy fire at him as Izuku was dodging them and threw punches of wind blast to counter them.

"INCREDIBLE!, THIS MATCH IS NOW GETTING HEATED! NO PUN INTENDED!" Present Mic said as Todoroki and Izuku were now fighting it out.

"Midoriya, it's time to end this once and for all." Todaroki said to his opponent.

"I couldn't agree more." Izuku powered up even more as the green electricity flowed once more.

Todoroki freezes the arena to try and get Izuku stuck but the green-haired boy jumps in the nick of time and skates to him as Todaroki then uses his firepower to counteract. Both of the students collided with one another as a big explosion hit the arena as it made such a powerful wind that rubble was flying. Even the stage was destroyed as Broly and Midnight had to fly off of it to not get knocked over and large smoke covered the entire stadium.

"I knew it would be big but I didn't expect them to go all out." Broly said as he landed back on the ground.

"Lucky they didn't bring the whole place crashing down." Midnight brushed herself off as dust and rubble off herself. She looked around to see which student won the match. As the smoke cleared up and saw that Todoroki was out cold and out of bounds. As Izuku was standing in the arena almost as if he was going to pass out. "Todoroki is out of bounds! Midoriya wins and advances to the third round!" She announces as many of the crowd roars with cheers and applause.

"WOW! MIDORIYA JUST WENT FROM THE CLASS UNDERDOG TO MVP! THIS KID IS REALLY MAKING A NAME FOR HIMSELF!" Present Mic announced over the crowd.

"No! This is not how it's supposed to happen!" Endeavor shouted as his hands melted the bars from the balcony. "You were holding back Shoto! You didn't use the full extension of your flames!"

"That's enough!" Broly shouted at the flame hero as he flew at the stands where he was at. "Your son gave it his all and lost fair and square."

"This doesn't involve you." Endeavor said to him.

Those words rang in the Saiyan's head. The same words that his own father said to Cheelai after he was shocked by that collar. "It does now." Broly growled at him. "I challenge you, to the spot of the number two hero." This got the crowd to gasp as a hero challenged another for the spot of their ranking.

"UH... WELL, THIS IS ALL OF A SUDDEN. GIVE US A MOMENT" Present Mic said as he looked through the manuals guild looking to see if that was allowed. ACCORDING TO ARTICLE FIVE SECTION 47: A HERO FROM ONE OF THE TOP TEN CAN CHALLENGE ANOTHER ONE FOR A HIGHER RANK. AND SINCE BROLY IS THE SEVENTH RANKED HERO, HE CAN CHALLENGE ENDEAVOR FOR THE NUMBER TWO SPOT!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge and prove to you that it is unwise to question me!" Endeavor gave off a cocky smirk.

"I HAVE JUST HEARD FROM PRINCIPAL NEZU THAT HE WILL ALLOW IT FOR THIS MATCH." Present Mic announced. "AND ACCORDING TO THE RULES IF BROLY WINS THEN HE GOES FROM SEVENTH TO SECOND, BUT IF HE LOSES, IT IS STATED THAT THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THEIR TWO RANKS MAKES THE DIFFERENCE. IN OTHER WORDS, HE LOSES HIS PLACE IN THE TOP TEN!"

The heroes in the stadium murmured as they discussed the risk of losing your place in the top ten. But the Saiyan and the flame hero got onto the stadium grounds as Cementoss was fixing up the arena. The two stepped up to the arena and faced each other.

"I don't care who you are, hero or not. I won't go easy on you." Endeavor told him as he heats up his flames.

"Same here." Broly going into his Wrath mode.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted, raising her whip.

Endeavor didn't waste any more time and shot out his flames at the Saiyan. "Too easy." He smirked as he continued to send a blast of flames.

Broly extinguished the flames very easily with his kai. The Saiyan walked over to the flame hero. "Are the rumors true. Did you abuse your own family! Did you treat your own son like he was some kind of tool!?" He walked by the fire like it was nothing. "Did you force an arranged marriage and abused your wife!? Are the rumors true!?"

"Get back!" Endeavor shouted, shooting out more flames but the Saiyan walked over them like it was nothing as Broly was now towering over the man. "W-what are you?"

"A hero." He answered as the Saiyan charged a kai beam in the palm of his hand. "Eraser Cannon!" Broly at the flame hero's gut at point-blank range at Endeavor's gut as he fell backward and out cold.

This left the entire stadium shocked as Endeavor was out cold. Many were gasped while others were amazed. "The winner is Broly!" Midnight announced as many of the heroes cheered.

"I-INCREDIBLE! BROLY TOOK OUT ENDEAVOR WITH JUST ONE ATTACK!" Present Mic said as his glasses were hanging on the end of his nose. "AND JUST LIKE THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BROLY HAS RISEN UP TO THE NUMBER TWO HERO SPOT! AS FOR ENDEAVOR, HE IS NOW RANKED SEVENTH. TALK ABOUT A MAJOR DROP."

Soon, the medical bots got a stretcher and carried the former number two hero out of the field and carried him to Recovery girls. Broly walked right back on the stage as Midnight gave him a welcoming smile. "Congratulations, number two hero. I got a little bit nervous about how it would go down, but then again you are the strongest being in the world. Now you and All Might are close. Though I'm pretty sure you could go for number one."

"Thanks, but All Might has been helping me with my mental training, taking number one from him would be an insult to him." He explained. "Not to mention, he is the Symbol of Peace."

"That is true." Midnight tapped her chin. "But enough about that, let's get to the matches."

"THAT CONCLUDES THE SPECIAL MATCH UP FOLKS, SO NOW IT'S BACK TO THE REGULAR MATCHES!" Present Mic said as they got ready for the next line up, which Iida and Shiozaki, and it was a short one as Iida got behind her and pushed her until she was out of the ring. The next was Tokoyami and Ashido which ended similarly as Tokoyami advanced. Bakugo and Kirishima took a little longer, but the crowd cheered on the hardened redhead over the explosive blond.

"Take him down!"

"Teach that explosion user a lesson!"

Many cheered on Kirishima as he did have the edge at first, as his hard rock skin deflected Bakugo's explosions. However, Bakugo's attacks increased to the point he knocked out Kirishima. "Kirishima has been knocked out! Bakugo advances to the third round!"

Many of the crowd booed and hissed as he was getting off the arena. He responded with glares and shouting at the crowd.

"They sure don't like him that much." Midnight said as she placed one hand on her hip and stared at the blonde's back. "Though the performance he did with Uraraka, would make a lot of people want to hate him for that."

Broly nodded in agreement.

"NOW WE WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS! AS WE HAVE IIDA VS MIDORIYA!" Present Mic said as the crowd went from booing to straight-up cheering.

"Midoriya, good luck." Iida said as he took a stance.

"Same here." Izuku said as he began his stance.

"Begin!" Broly and Midnight said simultaneously.

Both Izuku and Iida went at each other as Iida's kick collided with Izuku's punch as it made a gale storm.

"I'm not gonna hold anything back!" Iida slid back enough to still be in bounds.

"That goes the same for me!" Izuku slid to the edge as he powered up.

"Recipro-"

"Detroit-"

"Burst/ Smash!" They collided as a larger gale storm blew when both attacks met one another. Neither one of them failed to give the other an inch.

Iida knowing better retreated and pulled himself back. "Sorry Midoriya, but this has to end now!" His calves burst as he charged at his opponent extremely fast. Iida held onto Izuku's shoulders as he tried to push him out of the ring as he did with Shiozaki, only this time his engines overheated when he was inches away from winning the match.

Seeing his chance, Izuku grabbed a hold of Iida and tossed him off the ring. "Tenya Iida is out of bounds, Miydoriya advances to the finals! Midnight announced as everyone cheered.

Izuku walked up to Iida and held out his hand. "That was a good match, Iida, you were amazing. You almost had me."

Iida looked up at Izuku and reached out a hand to the green-haired boy. "I sure did Midoriya, I may not have taken first but it was a privilege facing you one on one." Shaking hands. "Next time, I'll be improving."

"Same here." Izuku said as the crowd cheered for their sportsmanship.

"TALK ABOUT GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP!" Present Mic. "UP NEXT FOR THE SEMI-FINALS IS CLASS 1A KATSUKI BAKUGO! ALSO FROM CLASS 1A IS TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!"

"Begin!" Midnight shouted, waving her whip.

Tokoyami uses Dark Shadow on the offensive to push Bakugou off the arena, but Bakugo used his explosions on Dark Shadow. "What?! How!?"

"I figured it out after watching that creation user!" Bakugo grins as he sets off a big one. "Now, die!" Bakugo used a strong explosion on Tokoyami that weakened his Dark Shadow and pinned his opponent down.

"Fine, I give." Tokoyami admits defeat at the explosion-user.

"Bakugo now advances!" Midnight said as the explosion user still stood in the arena while the bird-headed boy left. "And now we have all waited for the Final match up with both Class 1A first years!" She announced as the crowd roared. "Give it up for our two competitors! Katsuki Bakugo vs Izuku Midoriya!" She pointed as the young green-haired boy nervously got up on the arena like he was being sentenced to death row.

"Deku!" Bakugo grinned as he set off small explosions in his hand. "This is my chance to kill you in front of this whole crowd!"

"Kacc-Chan..." Izuku said in a whisper. "I'm not going to give up!" He shouted as he powered up. This made Bakugo extremely angry as his explosions got bigger.

Begin!" Both Broly and Midnight shouted in unison.

"Die, Deku!" Bakugo shouts as he zooms in for a close-range explosion at his face, but Izuku dodges the attack and counters with a Detroit Smash to his torso. Bakugo shields himself as he skidded far to the edge of the arena. "Is that all you got you, damn nerd? Cause get ready to-"

"Midoriya wins!" Midnight announced as the crowd roared in applause!

"What!?" Bakugo spat. "The match only began, you kinky bitch!"

"Take a look at your foot." She said, straightening her mask.

Bakugo does look down and his foot and sees that his heel was out of bounds, it was even shown on the jumbotron. "That's not fair! I was supposed to win! I am supposed to be the best, not this loser!"

"That should take care of him for a while." Midnight ripped a sleeve off her outfit as her Somnambulist surrounded Bakugo.

"I...I...I..." He suddenly feels numb as his eyes became heavy and fall face-first on the cemented arena.

"AND WITH THAT THE FINAL MATCH IS OFFICIALLY OVER!" Present Mic shouted. "THE FIRST YEAR CHAMPION OF THE U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL IS IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1A!"

"I won? I won!" He cheered as both arms rose up and fireworks were shot from the sky.

'Well done Izuku.' Broly smirked.

"You were right, one of the three you predicted came true." Midnight said as Izuku walked off the arena with some bots carrying Bakugo.

Fifteen minutes later, the cement arena was replaced with the original dirt one as some photographers were there wanting photos of the winner, as well as Bakugo and Tokoyami. Tokoyami was in third place podium as Bakugo, who was chained up and muzzled, was placed in second.

"Tenya Iida actually shares third place with Tokoyami, but due to some family matters, he had to take an early leave. And now, the one who will give out the Medals is none other than our own All Might!" Midnight cheered as the number one hero's laugh boomed through the stadium as he slowly descended a high altitude and landed with grace.

"I am here... to give out the awards!" All Might said, showing his signature smile and was handed the first, second, and third-place medals and walked on the stage. "Young Tokoyami, you showed such incredible skill and strength out there. You have a long way to go, but train hard." Placing the bronze medal on the bird-headed boy.

"Your words humble me sure." Tokoyami bowed.

"Young Bakugo, even though you have a temper, you too also showed great skill and strength, congratulations." He tries to put the silver medal on him but Bakugo struggles and mutters many curses till it wrapped itself around his neck. "And Young Midoriya." All Might stood in front of the green-haired boy while holding the gold medal. "Like Bakugo and Tokoyami, you showed strength and skill and worked the hardest to get here. You may have a long way to go, but you have the potential of being a pro hero." He placed the gold around his neck and gave him a hug. "I'm proud of you." He whispers slowly only Izuku could hear as the boy stood stiffly and couldn't help himself but shed a small tear. "Here they are the winners of this year's Sports Festival!" He stood up as many photographers were shooting pictures. "Then again, all of you first years did an outstanding job out there. So give yourself a round of applause. You challenged each other, you worked alongside each other and pushed each other's limits. You got what it takes to be, say it with me everyone, Plus-"

"-Ultra!"

Everyone claps at the speech.

"Hey, Nemuri." Broly nudged her lightly. "There is something I have to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" She said looking at him

Broly swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words to say. "Thing is, You've been with me a lot, my training, getting my heroes license, showing me places. What I'm trying to say is-"

"-I love you too." Midnight smiles cheerfully as she levitated to meet his height. "I have for a while." She wraps her arms around him and kisses him as he kisses her back.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL- WHOA WHAT DO I SEE! BROLY AND MIDNIGHT K-I-S-S-I -N-GING!" Present Mic announced as he showed the two heroes making out on the big screen. Soon the two heroes separated as photos were being taken and many cries from the male audiences,

"Yamada!" Midnight growled as she clenched her fist at the chuckling loudspeaker.

"And that's my cue to run, good night everybody!" Present Mic said as he ran out the podium.

"Oh wow, Miss Midnight and Broly a thing!? I'm so happy for them!" Ashido smiled as the girls agreed with her. "I wonder how long this has been going on?" A gasp escapes the pink girl's lips. "What if they're going to get married!?"

"I think it's your thinking too much Mina." Tsyu said as she slightly sticks out her tongue. "But would have known Miss Midnight and Mr. Broly end up being a couple."

"I'll never get to touch those boobies!" Mineta cried out blood.

"Dude, don't you think you're overreacting?" Kaminari asked as the grape haired boy wailed louder as it defeated the purpose. "But still, Mr. Broly got himself a nice catch."

"Don't you think it will defeat the purpose of them being teachers in the same school if they act all lovey-dovey with each other?" Kirishima asked other guys.

"Nah, I think it's a good way to watch each other's back." Sero said with a cheeky grin. "Plus, I don't think they will get that lovey-dovey with each other."

"I hope you're right." Kirishima said as photographers were taking pictures of All Might and the winner, as well as Broly and Midnight.

Meanwhile somewhere in outer space of the universe 7

Frieza walks into the former healing chamber of his ship. "Well, is it ready yet?" He asks one of his men as they were working on a large gate-like device.

"Well my lord, we are working on the clock twenty-four- seven." One minion says as he gulps down, hoping he chose his words more wisely.

"Yes my lord, we are working on it just give it a little more-" Another minion tried to say as he was blasted with a finger laser by the emperor.

"I waited long enough, show me what you have," Frieza said sharply as you can hear the venom in his voice.

Without another word, the men nod their heads and turn on the machine as power is being generated for the gate as it sparks up and it shows a green electric whirling energy around the door.

"Good, I can't wait. I bet that big Monkey is somewhere in this other dimension and I can't wait to sniff him out." Frieza grinned menacingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was the day after the Sports Festival and both Broly and Midnight were sitting down in the Principal's office looking down on the floor in embarrassment as if they were two kids who got caught doing something wrong. "Do you know why I summoned you two here?" Nezu asked with a smile still plastered on his face with a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Yes sir." Both pro heroes said in unison now looking up at the animal humanoid.

"Good. Then you are aware of this I presume?" Nezu showed them the front-page headline as with the three U.A. Winners of the sports festival on the left side and Broly and Midnight making out on the right side with the title: Love and Triumph in the U.A. Sports Festival. "Luckily I had to handle the situation properly though I do hope your romance with each other won't cause distractions to the other students."

"Of course not sir, we do want the students to be well educated." Midnight said, a bit nervous. "Though in our defense, it wouldn't have been such a distraction if Mic didn't announce it to the world."

Nezu sipped his tea as he thought about what the R rated hero said. "Hmmm, yes, that is true. I will speak to Present Mic about this later on. But do consider this as a slap on the wrist at most. Just be sure it will not affect your work here at U.A. I would have to do that to our new number two hero."

"Yes sir, we will be sure to keep it low." Broly said as he bowed his head.

"Good, you are dismissed." Nezu told them.

Broly and Midnight bowed to the principal and headed out of the office. "That went easier than I expected." She said as the Saiyan gave a simple nod. "Though when I get my hands on Yamada, I am gonna give him a piece of my mind." She clenched her fist as she imagined giving Present Mic a few punches to the face.

"Must you do that?" Broly asked her as they started to walk to the staff room.

"Not exactly. I'm just so furious at him at the moment" She gritted her teeth. "He didn't have to butt into our moment."

Broly didn't know what else to say, if he says something now, she will get even more pissed off than before. The Saiyan thought it best to stay quiet until they headed to the staff room.

Once they reached the staff room, they were soon greeted by Aizawa, now unbandaged and had a scar below his right eye. "Oh hey, you two. Back so soon?"

"Wasn't anything too major." Midnight told him. "Now, where is Yamada?" She looked behind him to see if the human loudspeaker was anywhere in the room.

"Missed him a few minutes ago, and no, you're not allowed to kill him." Aizawa said as he took out a juice packet and started to sip it. "Besides, I'm gonna need both of you in class 1A."

Both Broly and Midnight looked at him then at each other. "Why do you need us?" They said in unison.

Aizawa finished his juice before answering the pair. "As you know, the students are going on internships and will need codenames or hero names. And you know how I am when it comes to approving hero names."

"I remember." Midnight thought back to when her, Aizawa, and Yamada were U.A. Students.

"Dude, you didn't come up with a hero name yet?" A young Present Mic asked a young Aizawa.

"It won't matter anyway, I don't want to be in the spotlight anyway." Aizawa told him as he looked at his board.

"Bro, How about Eraserhead!" Mic said.

"Sure whatever." Aizawa said not caring.

"Well, I got mine already." A young Midnight told them and went up to the class, holding her board. "Behold, The sexy hero: Dominatrix!" She shows it.

"Nope, try again." The teacher told her as she pouted and went back to her seat.

"Aww man, I thought it was good." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you will think of something." Present Mic said.

"I don't think so, thinking up another name will take me up all night! I may even miss the midnight premiere of that R rated film I always wanted to see!" Her eyes lit up and scribbled something on her board and got up to the class again. "The Rated R Hero: Midnight!"

"Better." The teacher told her as the class cheered.

"It sure was a good memory for me." Midnight said. "But don't you think us being together in the same classroom won't cause some kind of ruckus?"

"That will be the first thing I will mention to the class. One word about your love life and I will expel them." He said, a bit happy on the last part.

'Does he have to do that?' Broly mentally sighed as he and Midnight followed the tired teacher to 1A's homeroom were he and Midnight waited until it was their cue.

"Morning class." Aizawa walked in as the class said morning back.

"Sensei, you got your bandages off." Tsyu pointed out as the others now realized that he had no more bandages.

"The old lady went a little overboard with the treatment." He said as he scratched his face. "Anyway we have a big class today on hero informatics. You're going to need codenames. Time to pick your hero names." The students cheered at the news, but it was cut short after Aizawa's glare put them back in their place. "This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft until their second or third year, but your class is different. In fact, by sending offers to first-year students like you, pros will be increasing in your potential. Any offers can be resent if you do not do a good job."

"So what your saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves after we got recruited." Hagakura asked.

"Correct. Now here are the totals who got offers." Aizawa pressed a remote in his hand and showed a graph on the highest offers. As it showed Midoriya at the top of the charts followed by Todoroki then Tokoyami followed by Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Sero. "It was more spread out the previous years, but there is a pretty big gap this time."That's not fair." Kaminari sighed.

"What about the real star, Mio?" Aoyama pouted

"Whoa, Todoroki came in second?" Jiro looked at the board and noticed that his name was right under Izuku's. "Bakugo's not even up there and he came in second."

"Yeah." Kirishima said as he noticed it too. "Then again, a lot of people were booing him."

"They probably don't want to work with a guy who had a fit after losing and chained up." Sero added.

"Shut up! They were all weaklings!" Bakugo shouted.

"People want us!" Uraraka said as she shook Iida from behind.

"Despite the results, you're all going to be entering with pros. Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Aizawa stated as this surprised the whole class.

"Oh, so we are all interning?" Izuku asked, glad that his whole class gets to be with some hero.

"That's correct. All of you had your experiences with fighting villains from the U.S.J incident, but it will still be helpful seeing pros at work. Up close and personal in the field, first hand."

"And for that, we will need hero names." Sato said fist clenched and determined.

"Things are starting to get a lot more fun." Uraraka cheered.

Theses hero names may be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight interrupted Aizawa as she opened the door and entered the classroom with Broly following in after her. "What you pick now maybe your codename for life. Better be careful otherwise you'll be stuck with something decent."

"Whoa, it's Midnight and Broly!" The class shouted except Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta who were gawking at the R rated hero, but then froze as they realized that Broly was right behind her.

"I asked Midnight and Broly to go over your hero names and get final approval. It's not my forte. The name you give yourself is important because it reinforces your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be, so choose wisely." Aizawa said as he was zipping himself up in his sleeping bag. "Oh, and if you mention their love life, you're getting expelled." He said as he went to the corner and went to sleep.

"Now, students, each and every one of you will be given a dry erase board and a marker to write your hero names on and will present them to the class. Broly and Me will give the final approval on your names whether they are good or not. Any questions?"

"I have one." Momo raised her hand. "No offense but Mr. Broly uses his name as his hero name, may I ask why?"

"Because my name alone is intimidating enough to villains." Broly told her. "Whenever villains hear the name Broly, they quake with fear, they surrender and they know that I will always protect the innocent, no matter what it takes."

"Does that answer your question Yaoyorozu?" Midnight asked her.

"Yes, thank you very much." She bowed and started to write her hero's name on her hand board.

"Now who is ready to present?" Midnight asked the entire class as they all looked nervous. "Come on, don't be shy."

"I'll go, mademoiselle." Aoyama stood up and walked up to the front of the class. "Behold." He throws up the sign for everyone to see. "Behold, The Shining Hero: I Can Not Stop Twinkling!"

"Too long." Broly said to the French boy. "You need to shorten the name. But the shining hero is a good start."

"Can't Stop Twinkling?" Aoyama asked. As both the Saiyan and the R rated hero shook their heads.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Broly told Aoyama as he handed the board to him, erased it, and started to write something on the small board. "Done." He showed it as the name read Shining Hero: Glimmer Knight.

"Oh, Magnifique." Aoyama's eyes shined as he stared at the name. "It is tres bien." He sat himself down.

"My turn!" Ashido got up and skipped to the front. "My code name, Alien Queen."

"You mean like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so." Midnight shivered as the thought of the xenomorph came to mind.

"Huh?" Broly tilted his head not sure what she meant.

"Aww man." Ashido pouted. "Hey Mr. Broly, can you help give me a good name?"

"I'll try." He said as he was handed the dry erase board. He tapped his chin to think of something. He thought of something and handed it to her.

"The Acid hero: Toxic!" Ashido grinned as she showed it.

"That's a pass!" Midnight gives the thumbs up.

"My turn, ribbit." Tsuyu got up and presented her hero's name. "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

"That's delightful, that makes you seem approachable. A great example of a name everyone will love. Don't you agree dear?" Midnight asked the Saiyan.

"Yeah, I like it. It suits you." Broly smiled as the frog girl returned the gesture.

"Froppy, Froppy, Froppy!" The class cheered.

"The Steady Hero: Red Riot!" Kirishima presented.

"Red Riot huh? You're paying homage to Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot." Midnight pointed out.

"Yeah, it's a bit old school, but I want to be just like he was, Crimson Riot is my idol." Kirishima explained.

"If you're using someone's name that you look up to, then you have more of a reason to bear it." Broly told him.

"Thank you." Kirishima bowed to the Sayian

The Hero names were going around very smoothly as some came up with unique code names. Earphone Jack, Tentacole, Tsukuyomi, and Uravity were very creative while others were a bit predictable like Tailman, Grape Juice, Sugarman, and Invisible Girl.

"Shoto." Todaroki pulled out his.

"Just going to use your name?" Broly asked as the heterochromatic boy who nodded.

"King Explosion Murder!" Bakugo shouted as he presented his hero name.

"Nope, try again." Both Broly and Midnight said in unison.

"What's wrong with it!?" Bakugo yelled at them.

"It's too violent and villainous." Midnight said as she pointed to the name.

"Why don't you be an Explosion boy?" Kirishima asks as Bakugo tells him to shut up and heads back to his seat.

"The names are coming along faster than I thought. All that is left is Bakugo, who needs to rename his, and Iida. Oh, and I can't forget the champion Midoriya." Midnight said as the three students were either thinking or were writing.

Broly noticed that Iida was looking tense, more tense then Izuku. It was no surprise that Iida's older brother was attacked by Stain, the hero killer. He heard about Stain a week before the Sports Festival as it was on the news all the time. It was almost every day that a hero was either killed or heavily injured by the so-called assassin. Stain was no ordinary villain either, so it's not like he could be found so easily, he never robbed a bank, held people hostage, or stole any valuables. It was always heroes in street alleys and back roads which made it harder for the Saiyan to track him.

Iida walked up to the front of the class and presented his hero name. "You're choosing your name too?" Midnight asked as he showed his name.

"Yes ma'am." Iida said with little to no emotion in his tone. This was something Broly noticed different about him. Usually, Iida would be enthusiastic and motivated but this time he's a former shell of himself as he walked back to his seat.

Izuku was up next to present his hero name, and what he did show, the class looked in shock.

"Really Midoriya?"

"Dude, you sure about that?"

"That could be your name forever."

"Right. At first, I used to hate it, but then something changed. Someone helped me realize that it could have a different meaning. Now, I really like it." Izuku smiled at the name he chose. "Deku, that has to be my hero name."

"I think it's perfect." Midnight smiled. "Turning a bad nickname around and making it perfect makes me all tingly inside." She hugged herself. "Now all that is left is-"

"Lord Explosion Murder!" Bakugo shouted as he showed his codename.

"It's the same thing except you replaced King with Lord." Midnight pointed out. "Try again."

"Dude, stop picking villain names." Kirishima pointed out to him.

"Who are you calling a villain!?" Bakugo growled as the blonde's eyes were full of anger.

"Let me have that." Broly offered his hand to Bakugou as the teen grunted and growled, but decided to hand it to the Saiyan. Broly started to write something on the small board. "Here." He said as he showed it to the angry teen. "The Explosion Hero: Blast"

"I love it!" Midnight said.

"I hate it! But I'll use it anyway." Bakugo grabbed it and went back to his seat just in time for the last bell to ring.

"That concludes today's session, and good luck to everyone on their interns." Midnight waved as she and Broly exited the class and headed to the staff room and both of their surprises, a certain blonde was there.

"Hey you two how was cla-" Present Mic was pinned to the wall with a very angry Midnight.

"How dare you, make a stupid stunt like that!" Midnight yelled at him as she shook Mic on the wall.

"Come... on... Nemuri... I... did... it... for... you." Present Mic tried to say as the dark-haired woman was choking him.

Midnight looked at him questionably as she released her grip on him. "Explain." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Present Mic rubbed at his collar and cough to straighten his voice. "As you know, Broly is now making a name for himself and his fanbase is growing." He stated. "Also now that he is the number two you know how he's gonna get swoon over by other female heroes and citizens."

Midnight thought about this and in a sense he was right, a lot of guys do swoon over her from time to time. It would be a pain to see another woman flirting with Broly. "You do make a valid point. But did you have to announce it to the whole world like that?"

"I couldn't help myself." Present Mic smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Midnight flared her nostrils and walked away.

"Nemuri wait." Broly chased after her. Midnight kept on walking until the Saiyan kept up with her. "Why did you not slow down?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little upset with him." Midnight put a hand to her face and rubbed at her temple. "I get why he did it, but couldn't he just let me approach the situation ourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Broly asked not sure what she was getting at.

"How can I put this." She thinks about it. "It's like how you and All Might have those private lunches sometimes. If someone comes right in and disturbs it, you wouldn't like that would you?"

"No, I would not." Broly getting a sense of what she was getting at.

"I wanted to announce it when we had the time. Now, everything feels rushed." Midnight sighed

"I don't think it feels rushed, I think this is a good time to push things a little." Broly commented.

"You really know what to say to me." She smiles as she is now facing him. "After classes, and some hero work, let's have a very special dinner for us."

"Have something in mind?" Broly asked.

"That for me to know and you to find out." She levitated to face him as her face was getting close to his as they lightly made out in the hall. Midnight separated after five minutes to lower herself down. "I'll see you after classes." She winked and headed to the class she will be teaching.

Broly walked to his class to help teach, only to be face to face with All Might in his muscular form, wearing suit pants and a white-collar shirt with a blue tie. "Broly my boy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Broly answered while looking at him in confusion as they walked to the room where they had their lunch. "If it's about yesterday, I didn't mean to take the spotlight."

"Oh heavens no, I know you and Midnight didn't do it on purpose. I just have a favor to ask of you." All Might said as he poured both of them tea.

"What kind of favor?" Broly asked.

"I want you to take Young Midoriya as your intern." The Number one hero told the number two hero.

"You want me to take Midoriya as my intern?" Broly asked as he took his cup. "Why?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't want him to pick the wrong choice with an intern." All Might said as he sipped his tea. "Besides, you taught him that trick to use One For All better than before."

"So you want me to teach him how to fly?" Broly sipped as he asked the question.

"That and a little bit more." All Might scratched the back of his head. "Even though he won the Sports Festival, he still has a long way to go before becoming a pro hero."

"You're not wrong there." Broly sipped at his tea. "Alright, I'll take him as my intern."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you." All Might giving a thumbs up. "I suggest you better go find him and give him the offer.

Broly nodded and walked off to look for the green-haired boy. To his luck, he found him as he was in his mutter storms. "Midoriya!" He called over to him.

"Oh, Mr. Broly, is there something you need from me?" Izuku asked as he was now looking upon the Saiyan.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you have someone in mind for your intern yet." He asked.

"Um, actually I'm having a hard time with one. I mean there are so many that want me." Izuku said as he looked at the list. Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, so many of them that I don't know which to decide upon."

"If it makes it easier, I can take you as my intern." Broly told him.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked, nervous. "I mean you're the number two hero, don't you have a lot on your plate right now?"

"A Lot on my plate?" Broly asked as he tilted his head.

"You know, doing interviews, doing sponsors, doing heroic deeds, I'm afraid I'll just slow you down." Izuku told him.

"You're not going to slow me down." Broly assured him. "Think of this more as your training to be a hero as well as going to the next level."

A minute passed by as Midoriya thought about all of this. "Okay, I'll take you on your offer."

"Good, arrive at the beach when your intern starts. We have a whole week to train." Broly told him before he walked off.

The next day came and as he promised, Broly was at the beach, staring at the ocean, waiting for Izuku.

"You sure he's going to come?" Midnight asked a few feet away as she was laying on a beach chair sporting on a white bikini.

"He'll come." Broly said as he turned his head back slightly.

As if on time, Izuku was running towards the Saiyan in his hero outfit. "Sorry, I'm late. I just got my hero outfit and noticed that they changed it up on me." He bowed to Broly many times while uttering apologizes.

"It's fine Izuku. Let's get you ready for your first lesson." The Saiyan told him. "First, I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"Huh!?" Izuku asked, puzzled, and shocked at the same time. "W-wait, you mean as in actually flying!?"

The Saiyan nodded. "It will help you get to places much faster."

"Y-yeah but how? I'm not some other species just like you. I'm only human." Izuku said.

"So is Midnight and All Might." Broly stated as Midnight waved at Izuku from her chair.

"Wait, you taught All Might how to fly? So that explains how he can stay in the air for a long time. What do I have to do?" Izuku asked as he was now more determined.

"First, I need you to put your hands close to each other but not touching." Broly showed him as Izuku mimicked. "Now the next time you're going to do it is focus on your energy until you feel it." Showing that there was a small ball of light in between his hands.

"That... that's incredible." Izuku's eyes lit up as it was filled with determination. Like he was shown, Izuku focused on energy. He forced very hard, so hard that his face looked red.

"Relaxed, you don't have to force it out." Broly assured him. "Just relax your mind."

"Oh, okay." Izuku steadies his breathing as he focuses deep within himself as he feels something and brings it out. There in his hands was the same ball of light. "I did it! I found my energy!"

"Good, now you're going to use that to lift yourself off the ground." Broly told him.

"This should be fun to watch." Midnight smirks as she takes a sip from her drink.

Izuku tried to focus on lifting himself in the air, but couldn't lift himself in the air. "Come on, focus, I need to focus my energy!" He pushed himself as he lifted afoot. "I'm doing it... I"m doing it!" He shouted as he lost focus and landed hard on the sand. "Ow."

"You lost focus, try again." The Saiyan told the green-haired boy. For hours, Izuku was trying to maintain his flight exercise as he lifted himself in the air but landed either in the sand or in the sea. He continues to do this as he improves each time.

"He's getting quite used to it." Midnight said as she stood next to Broly. "Four hours he's been at it but then again, he is still a kid."

"How long did it take you to get used to flying?" Broly said as he watched Izuku controlling his flight.

"Shut it." She playfully hit his arm. "Though I think you should get him down, after all you are his intern."

"Right." Broly flew up and went to Izuku, who was floating upside down. "Time we went out on patrols."

"Yes sir." Izuku straightened himself up as he lowered to the ground.

Later that day, Broly and Izuku were walking through the streets of Tokyo, seeing if there were any crimes. "It's always good to keep a close eye out for criminals. As you know, they can appear anywhere. Either in the open or the back of Allie." Broly stated.

As if on cue, a giant boar villain came rummaging through the streets, knocking down cars and lamp posts. "OUTTA MY WAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE TRAMPLED TO DEATH!" The villain roared as he stomped his way through the streets wreaking havoc. Without hesitation, Broly instantly appeared in front of the monster and grasped both of his tusks in his hands. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG- Uh oh.." The villain realized who stopped him in his tracks as he realized he was screwed if the cold sweat dripping down his face was any indication. "L-l-look, I-I'll cleans up this mess, I swear." He sputtered in pure fear, his bravado vanished.

Broly gave a solid punch to the villain's head knocking his lights out. "Being strong is good, but knowing where to fight is even better." He says as the police arrive and take away the villain.

"Oh I see, so you jumped in front of him so that you could stop him from minimizing the damage in the area." Izuku realized, taking mental notes of the situation.

"Exactly." Broly walked back to him. "That was one of the first things All Might taught me."

"Wait All Might taught you that!?" Izuku was shocked. "W-when did he have time to do that!?"

"After classes when I was taking my license exam." The Saiyan answered. "Now come on, we have a lot of patrolling to do."

Three Days have passed since the internship, and the past three were ones of excitement and hard training for both Broly and Izuku. In the past few days, Izuku has gotten better at flying, though it was hard to fly and use One For All at the same time. "All I have to do is... keep it in...sync..." He tells himself as he tries to go Full Cowl in the air. "Almost...there.." The red markings showed on his body as he concentrated, however, it failed and he was falling from the ground, landing in the ocean.

"I think that's enough for today." Broly told him as he floated above the water. "I understand you want to push your limits, but it's not a good idea to force it."

Izuku lifted himself out of the water and coughed up water. "So wait, did you force your limits?"

"I did once. I am an active great strength, but I couldn't control myself." He gripped his hand. "I got a grip on one but not sure on the others."

"Wait, you mean when your eyes turn yellow and increase in muscle?" Izuku asked as the Saiyan nodded. "Huh? This power you mentioned, what triggered it?"

Broly was a little tight-lipped after he was asked. Should he answer? This was something he didn't tell All Might or Midnight about. Then again this was the student he took in to train, so maybe he should. "It was when I saw my father died. After I saw that, I felt so angry. Angrier than I've ever been in my entire life. Then I felt an enormous power within me like I awakened something from within."

"So that means when you go into that state then your powers are triggered by how angry you get. But when you do you lose more control over it..." Izuku mutters.

"Um... it's time for our patrols." Broly told him. "This time, we are going to Shinjuku."

"Wait Shinjuku? That means we will be passing Hosu city, right?" Izuku snapped out of his mutter storm.

"You're worried about Iida, right?" Broly asked as it was plain to see on the young teen's face. "We will stop by there because the hero killer was last spotted in Hosu."

"Right, I asked him to talk to me, but he was putting on a fake smile when I last saw him. I'm worried he is going after the hero killer, after his brother got majorly injured, and will get himself killed." Izuku told Broly.

"We'll make a stop at Hosu just to check up the place. After that, we'll head out to Shinjuku." Broly told him as Izuku gave off a determined smile.

"So are we going to be taking the train or what?" Izuku asked as the Saiyan gave off a soft chuckle.

"We're going to be flying there." He told the boy. "Now let's get going." He flew off to the direction of House with Midoriya following right behind.

The flight to Hosu wasn't a long one, but with training late today, it did take till nightfall. "Here we are, Hosu City." Broly told Izuku as they landed on the sidewalks of the street. "We'll search the area for anything that may look suspicious then." Before he could finish his sentence, a huge exposition was seen around the corner like a giant yet familiar figure stood, holding onto a hero by the scruff of his neck.

"Nomu!?" Izuku shouted in shock. "Wait no, it can't be. Nomu's in jail, then could it be his brother?"

"Deku, get ready." Broly charging in as he gives the monster a hard punch to its brain matter was squashed as Deku charged in and hit the Nomus arm as to release the hero.

"I got you!" Izuku caught him.

"Get out of here and take him to safety!" Broly ordered Deku as he saw Nomu get up from his punch before.

"But what about yo-"

"I'll be fine, you need to get this one to another pro or ambulance." Broly slightly turned to him as he faced off with Nomu. Without any argument, Izuku took the unconscious hero somewhere safe. Broly turned back to Nomu and went into his Wrath form. "This next attack may kill you." He said as he charged up his energy and attacked at point-blank range as it took off the top half of the Nomu, only leaving his legs. Broly kicked at the corpse and noticed that it was truly dead. "Now to find where Izuku went." He told himself then noticed that another explosion was in the area. "I hope Izuku is safe." Broly flew in the direction of the explosion and saw that it was another Nomu except this was better built with no eyes. "Another one? Is the League of Villains involved?" He landed a few feet away from the villain as he noticed some Pros including Manual, Iida's intern. "Clear away!" He warned the other heroes as he came in charging after the Nomu with a ki energy blast to its chest, destroying the monster. "Is everyone okay?" All the Pros gathered around showing that they were all okay. "Manual." He looked at the hero with a water base fin helm. "Where is your intern?"

Manual looked ashamed at the number two hero. "I'm not sure, we got separated."

This didn't make sense. Iida usually wants to be close and help out. Why would he wonder on his own? Then he realized something. "The Hero Killer, he's going after the hero killer!"

"Shit, I told him not to take any grudges." Manual cursed himself. "We have to search the allies, that's where the hero killer always attacks his victims. Spread out into teams!" He told the heroes as they spread out and looked through the alleyways. "I should have kept a closer on him." He said as he checked the streets with Broly.

"You're not fully to blame, I should have seen this coming." Broly told him as they searched for Iida together. They searched the surrounding area for at least ten minutes till they spotted him on the edge of the streets. "Look!" He pointed as he saw Iida with Todoroki and Izuku, who was being carried by Native. "Izuku, Todoroki? What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I only got a few cuts but Iida's arms are badly injured and Midoriya can't walk right now." Todaroki told the number two hero. "But we finally caught the hero killer." He said as the Saiyan saw that he had some rope in his hands and someone tied up on the other end.

"So this is the Hero Killer." Broly observed as he saw the man. He looked out cold as he looked at what a lot of people described him. An intimidating man that was muscular and covered in body armor with knife holders around his body, a katana sheath, red scarf, and a pale bandana around his face with messy black hair.

"If it wasn't for these guys, then I would surely be dead." Native told the two interns.

"Still they acted even though they knew the dangers." Manual said to the other Pro.

"I'm sorry, I am the one to blame, it was my fault." Iida bowed to the pros. "I let my vengeance cloud my judgment and got these two in danger."

"I am upset at you, but I am glad you made it out alive." Manual told Iida.

"Izuku, that was reckless of you going in alone." Broly scolded the boy.

"I know, but as soon as I dropped off that one hero, I heard a noise in the ally and sent my location to all the people I know who may be in the area." Izuku looked guilty.

"Shoto." Endeavor came running with some other Pro heroes. "I came as- what are you doing here?" He glared at Broly who stared back.

"My job." Broly answered. "Your son and his classmates fought against the hero killer and won."

"What!?" Endeavor looked to see that Shoto held the rope that tied the villain. "It is the hero killer."

"Let me call the police and an ambulance." One hero said as she started to dial the number. As she was calling, the flying Nomu, blinded and bleeding from the eyes, grabbed Izuku from Native and tried to get away with the boy.

All of a sudden, the unexpected happens. Stain was active again and licked the blood of the Nomu as the creature froze and started to descend as the Hero Killer had a knife hidden in his sleeve and stabbed the Nomu in the brain, instantly killing it. Stain turned around as all the heroes were ready for a fight. "...Broly..." He looked at the Saiyan as he grinned, giving a hard laugh. "You are worthy! All Might... and you!... You...you are true Heroes! All the rest... all the rest are just fakes!" He shouted like a mad man as his face bandana fell to the ground, revealing that he has no nose. The intense aura he was giving off made almost every hero freeze in place. As Stain took one step forward, he passed out still standing.

The following day, the news spread that the hero killer had been captured and contained as the reports say that Broly defeated the villain instead of the three students. He wasn't proud of it, but according to Kenji Tsuragamae, the chief of police, he had to follow up with that story to make sure that Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki would avoid punishment since they were unlicensed

"So how are they recovering?" All Might asked as he was talking to Broly on the phone.

"Izuku pushed his arm a little too much, Todoroki was the minor of the three, and Iida's left hand is the most damaged and may need surgery." Broly told him.

"I see how serious Young Iida's hand is." All Might asked, worried for the class 1A's rep.

"They said he will feel numb and he may have a hard time moving his fingers. They can fix it but he wants to keep it as a reminder of his mistake and will take the surgery when he becomes a true hero." Broly told him.

"I'm glad it is not permanent. Hate for the young man's career to end when he just started it." All Might sighed relief. "I hope that you're not gonna get into too much trouble because of what Young Midoriya did."

"I'm fine. They're just going to cut my pay security." Broly told the number one hero. "They don't want to make it public that they punished me for stopping the hero killer. Which reminds me. Before he was taken into custody, he saved Midoriya from that Nomu thing and told me that you and I were true heroes and everyone else were fake heroes. What did he mean by that?"

"From what I understand, in his eyes, the world hero has to be earned. When You and I fight heroes, we do it to help people and the community from the goodness in our hearts. Other heroes do help our society but they do it for fame and payment. Or a hero is more so a job than doing something heroic thus the word hero has a different meaning to the hero killer." All Might explained. "I know it's not easy to hear but I just want you to be aware."

"I understand. And I will do my best to help others." Broly said, confident in his words."

"Excellent. There are some things I want to tell you and young Midoriya, but I will wait until the intern is over. Until then, the best of luck." All Might hung up as he looked to the skies. 'It's time I tell them what One For All's true purpose is. Especially if he returned.'

Broly stared at his phone and thought about what All Might told him. Some heroes are indeed being heroes for a job or because they wanted the fame. Were the Staff at U.A. the same? Did they become heroes only for money and fame? Was Nemuri like that? He shook that thought out of his head. He shouldn't think like that. This world gave him a purpose and a good one at that. U.A. welcomed him, All Might trained him and Nemuri gave him something to protect as she helped get his Wrath State under control. Whatever their reasons, the ones at U.A. have a reason to be teachers and heroes.

It was the fourth day of the internship as Izuku got out of the hospital and resumed interning with Broly as they finished off a spider villain who hijacked a building with many hostages for a ransom.

"That takes care of that." Izuku sighs with relief. "Though it was difficult to get around those webs."

"The police have it from here, let's continue." Broly told the green-haired boy as they continue to do their daily patrol.

A few minutes after taking down the criminal, Izuku spotted a familiar face. "Yayarozu?"

"Midoriya?" Momo spotted him and ran towards him. "I heard you were there when the hero killer was caught. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm okay." Izuku answered carefully as he didn't want to reveal that he was one of the people that took out the hero killer.

"That's good. It is a good thing Mr. Broly was there to take him down." She said as he smiled and gave a laugh.

"So Yayarozu, are you patrolling with your intern as well?" Izuku asks.

"Not really, it's more like I'm joining her on a photoshoot." Momo told him as she sighed disappointment. "To be honest, I don't think I hardly did any hero work."

"What!?" Broly overheard this and walked towards them. "Where is your intern?"

"It's okay. I'm learning to be a responsible hero." Momo tries to assure him but it leaves to no avail. "She's over there." She pointed to the direction as Broly walked over there with energy as the two students followed behind.

Broly could see Momo's intern, Uwabami, talking to the photographer with Kendo on her right. Angry, Broly walks towards her. "Uwabami, we need to talk."

She turned around and gave off a friendly smile. "Oh, the number two hero himself. What can I do for you?"

"You give these two a proper intern." Broly pointed to both Momo and Kendo. "You're supposed to be their intern for being good heroes, not making them into models."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have been teaching them the lesson of being good heroes." She said.

"Then tell me what did they learn from you?" Broly asked as if challenging her.

"Well... um..." Uwabami struggled to come up with something. "Well what have you been teaching your intern?"

"Knowing the best way to fight off a villain wherever they are." The Saiyan answered her. "Now answer my question."

"Why should I? I have a different method than you, why do you care?" Uwabami asked.

"Cause if I didn't stop the hero killer, you would have been on his list." Broly stated coldly as the words were ice cold. "You know why he targeted heroes that were not under his description of what it is to be a true hero. Think about what I said and teach them something that will be useful to them." He walks off with Izuku following.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh on her. I mean yeah, what she was doing with Kendo and Yayarozu was not the best of opinions but she is still a hero." Izuku said as he walked right next to Broly.

"So am I wrong to tell her?" Broly questioned the Green-haired teen.

"N-no of course not, I just meant wouldn't it have been easier to say it in another way." Izuku said nervously.

The Saiyan sighed as he faced the boy. "How would you feel if I was your intern and I taught you not a single thing about being a hero?"

"I wouldn't like that at all. I might even be upset that I choose the wrong intern." He said.

"That's why I had to. Yayarozu and Kendo may be Uwabami's intern but seeing them not learn a thing about heroin would make me act." Broly told him.

"Yeah, I see. I know it's been a short while meeting you but you are a great hero." Izuku smiled as they continued their patrol.

Suddenly there were explosions farther ahead of them. Both Izuku and Broly flew in the direction of where the fire started. As they got there, Broly's eyes widened as to what he saw. In front of them was a large circular-like spacecraft and men that came from different shapes and sizes had matching uniforms and in the middle, floating above the ship, was Frieza himself. The Galactic emperor saw Broly and gave a curl yet menacing grin. "Hello, monkey."

Cliffhanger! Frieza enters the realm of the My hero universe. What will happen to earth now? You will find out next time. Also yes I did change the Hero names of Mina and Aoyama's names and give a proper hero name to Bakugo. Also, why didn't Izuku train with Gran Torino? Well since Izuku already knows Full Cowl, he didn't have to teach the boy to control One For All better. Also, why didn't Broly fight Stain? I think we all know the answer to that question. I hope that answered some questions until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thank you for your reviews (Even if some of them were telling me about spelling grammar and corrections) I never thought this story would hit 100 reviews. So I wanted to get that out of the way. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 10**

This was the last thing Broly thought he would deal with, the Galactic Emperor floating in his chair looking at him. "Frieza." Broly whispered as he glared at the alien being. "Why are you here!?

"Why?" The tyrant laughed at the question. "Why else? You were the closest thing to beating those two other Saiyans. So how about it, come with me and I'll gladly make you one of my lieutenants."

Broly looked at Frieza, remembering the act that he displayed. "No." He said as the Emperor glared at the Saiyan for his answer.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Either you help me fight my foes, or you die here and now along with this pathetic planet." Frieza said looking down at him.

"Destroy the planet!?" Izuku stuttered as he was looking at Frieza. 'This guy can actually destroy the earth? I don't know if I can handle this. No, this is my fight too I have to stand alongside Broly no matter what it takes.' He thinks to himself as he stands beside the number two hero. "I don't know who you are or how you got here, but we are not going to let you destroy the world!"

"Oh, look, a kid playing a hero. How adorable." Frieza cooed mockingly. He laughed maniacally as he was ready to fire a Death Beam. "Do me a favor and die already." He fires his beam, only to find it hit nothing. "Where did he go?"

A booming laugh was heard as Frieza, his forces and Broly looked where it came from, as they saw All Might carrying Izuku over his shoulder. "Fear not for I am here!" He announced as he put Midoriya down. "Are you alright Young Midoriya?"

"I'm fine All Might but how did you get here? I thought you were at U.A." Izuku asked as the Pro gave a hearty laugh.

"I was visiting someone. So when I saw the explosion, I rushed in and got here as fast as possible." He said. "Now Young Midoriya, let me and Young Broly take care of this."

"But All Might-"

"I know you want to help us, but right now, we need you to let the pros handle this." All Might tells him. "Besides, while we fight these villains, find any injuries that may have been caught in the blast. Can I trust you with that?"

Izuku nodded as he went to the rubble to look for any injured as the two heroes were now facing off with the tyrant.

"So, you know this... being?" All Might asked as he held his gaze honed on Frieza.

"His name is Frieza, the friends I made work for him." Broly said as they both took a fighting stance. "He also killed my father."

"So, you figured that out haven't you." Frieza smirked to see that the Saiyan wasn't a dimwit. "Though I did do it for a reason, you see a Saiyan's anger helps push their limits. In your case, you surprise me. Too bad it has to end this way. Farewell Saiyan." He fired another finger beam, this time aimed at Broly only for the Saiyan to swat it away like a fly. "Hmm, not bad, men."

"You haven't seen anything!" All Might jump as to punch the space emperor, as he mixed One for All with his kai. "Super Detroit Smash!" He shouted as a minion blocked the attack, but was sent flying to a nearby building.

"Huh, that's weird." One henchman wondered aloud as he was scanning All Might. "His power level is only reading 1000."

"A mere human defeated one of my men? And not even from our own universe." Frieza looked irritated as he couldn't believe this muscular man knocked down one of his men. "Alright men, go all out and don't hold anything back!"

The Frieza force charged at the number one and number two hero. Only for Broly and All Might throwing many punches and ki blasts at them, which was hardly a fight for them.

"What are you fools doing!? Get them!" Frieza screamed as his temple showed thick veins. "Imbeciles can't even take down a monkey!"

"It seems this Frieza force is nothing against the two of us." All Might said as he gave another Ki punch to one soldier. "The only problem is, they keep coming all at once." He continued as signs were showing of him getting tired.

"Look!" One of the Frieza Force men pointed. "That one is getting tired, let's attack him while we... still...can..." He was soon getting sleepy followed by some others as they dropped to the ground.

"Broly, All Might cover your nostrils!" A voice told them from not so far from where they were. They both did so as more of the Freiza force was now falling asleep. "Sorry I'm late boys, I had to take care of something." Midnight floating down in front of them, carrying her whip in her right hand.

"Who the hell is she?" Freiza asked himself as he looked down at the heroine. "No matter." He points at his men that were sleeping and obliterates them.

"What the- he killed his own men?!" All Might shouted in shock as half of the Freiza force was reduced to dust. "This guy is no joke, he is much eviler than All For One."

"I think that was a good warm-up for you, but it's my turn." Frieza gets out of his space chair as he floats down on their level.

All Might was ready to take him on, but Broly put his hand on his shoulder and walked in front of him. "Young Broly, I know you can handle this on your own but let me help you. It is my duty as the Symbol of Peace."

"I just don't want you getting hurt because of my actions." Broly told him.

"Dear, that's our job. Hero's protect others no matter the villain." Midnight cracks her whip.

"She's right, so don't you worry about us!" All Might said as he lifted himself up and propelled right at Freiza. "This is a move I have been practicing, Chicago Smash!" He went at such speed he landed a punch at Freiza's gut. All Might gave his signature smile as he made a blow, only it dropped as the alien gave off his own grin and wrapped his tail around the Symbol of Peace, choking him.

"My, my was that all you got? I must say, you are indeed quite the surprise but it seems that your power level is nothing compared to mine." Frieza grinned as he tightened his grip.

"Let him go!" Midnight shouted as she used her whip on Frieza. Only for the emperor to snatch it and reel her in. "Got you." She smirked as she tore a piece of her sleeve to activate Somnambulist.

"What do you... mean." Freiza said looking tired as his grip loosened enough for All Might to escape and Broly giving a solid punch that sent him back three feet. "I see, so that's how my men fell asleep, you have some scent that can do that." He fired a finger beam at her, only for Broly to deflect it away.

"Let me handle him." He told the two heroes as he turned into his Wrath from and flew at Freza with a punch to the chest. The Saiyan continued with his assault as he sent many punches at Freiza and a mouth beam that made the Emperor hit the ground hard.

"That's it, no more playing games." Frieza yelled as he conjured a giant ball of energy that kept expanding until it was the size as it was bigger than a building. "Say goodbye to this planet!" He throws it at Broly, only for the Saiyan to grab at the sphere.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Broly gritted his teeth as he threw the large ball of energy into the air as it was sent to outer space. Panting out of pure rage, Broly then launched himself at Frieza and threw one of his Eraser Cannons at the alien, sending him crashing into a building. Broly flew to where Frieza crashed and proceeded to beat him down, almost flattening him in the concrete.

"That's enough!" Frieza escaped from Broly's onslaught with a Ki blast to his face creating some distance between them to regain his bearings; then glared at him with pure hate and malice in his eyes. "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF AGAIN MUCH LESS BY A STUPID MONKEY!" With a mighty shout, he channeled his energy to morph into his Golden Frieza form. "BEHOLD GOLDEN FRIEZA!"

Broly growled at him as he fired off more Ki blasts, only for Frieza dodged them and counter his own as he hit the Saiyan at certain spots and got up close as he wrapped his tail around his neck very firmly. He tried to get free from his hold, only to be choked even harder.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST OBEYED ORDERS AND CAME QUIETLY! BUT YOU HAD TO BE A DAMN MONKEY AND RESIST!" Frieza yelled as his tail was choking the life out of Broly. "NOW JOIN YOUR RACE IN THE AFTERLIFE!" As Frieza was killing him, a stray Ki blast hit him. He looked who interrupted his fun as he saw that it was Midnight that attacked him. "What a nuisance." He pointed as he shot a finger beam that shot her in the chest.

Her irises went blank, practically lifeless as she got to her knees and fell forward hitting flat on the ground. Broly witnessed someone he really cared about and loved to get hurt. "...Ne...mu...ri..." Was all he could muster to say as his anger and rage was boiling inside him. "Fri...eza!" He looked at the emperor as his energy started to build up more and more. So much more he grabbed onto Freiza's tail and squeezed hard. The aura around him started to increase as his hair flashed gold in and out. He broke free from his bind from Freiza that sent the emperor back a few feet as Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Broly propelled himself at Frieza as he threw punch after punch at the emperor, grabbing onto his tail and slamming him against the ground and broken buildings as if he were a ragdoll. Frieze tried to fight back but to no avail as Broly left little to no room for the alien. He tossed him to the ground and lifted his palms face up in the air as he charged up an attack that formed a giant, green, sphere. "Planet Crusher!" He shouted as he threw it at Frieza. Ready to end this fight once and for all.

The emperor tried to blast it away, but the large green sphere of energy kept coming towards him. With one last resort, he tried to grab ahold of it as to try to defect it somewhere else. "Come on, move damn it!" As he struggles to push it back but proves fruitless as the pressure is too great. "I AM LORD FRIEZA, EMPEROR OF MANY GALAXIES AND DESTROYER OF PLANETS! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A MONKEY YET AGAIN!" He tried to convince himself. Un(fortunately), he could not hold out any longer as his strength finally gave out and the attack engulfs him. "Damn Yoooou!" We're the last words from the space tyrant as he disintegrated into nothing.

The remaining Frieza Force were shocked as they just witnessed the death of their leader. On instinct, they decided that it's best to escape while they still can. Some flew right back to the ship while others ran.

Broly, still enraged, let loose a fury of Ki blasts, killing some of the men or gravely wounding them.

'This is bad, his rage and anger are clouding his judgment.' All Might thought to himself as he watched Broly attacking them as he dodged one of the stray ki blasts. 'If he doesn't calm down soon, he'll destroy the entire city. But how can I do that? It's already clear I can't face him head-on and the only one that can stop him is Midnight and she's dead.' Then he heard groaning, it was faint, but he could hear it. "Someone's hurt." He rushed to find the source of the voice as he got closer and upon finding where it came from, realized that it was coming from Midnight. She was still alive, but barely. "Midnight... Hang in there Nemuri." He carefully picked her up, not to hurt her anymore then she already is. "Young Broly! Come quickly, Midnight is alive!" He shouted at the Saiyan to get his attention.

Broly was too enraged to listen as he kept up with his onslaught.

"Bro..ly." She muttered weakly. She could faintly see and hear him as she was going in and out of consciousness. "Bro...ly." She said a bit more loudly. He was still enraged and out of earshot to hear her voice. "All Might..."

"Say no more." He put her arm around his shoulder as they flew towards him. "Let me get his attention first." He told her. "Young Broly!"

Broly was ready to fire a Ki blast at them, only to stop once he realized who it was. "All... Might... Nemuri." He mustered out as his eyes were now teal, signaling his senses returning.

"...Broly." Midnight said as she tried to come to him, only to be caught by him as she was caught by him. "...I knew you'd win." She coughed as she was weakening.

"Take her to the hospital. I can handle things from here." All Might told him. To which Broly nodded and flew to the direction of the hospital.

After Midnight was taken to the E.R. Broly waited in the main lobby of the hospital as it was taking them four hours for her recovery.

"Young Broly." He turned to see All Might in his weakened form approach him along with Izuku beside him. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, I've been waiting here for hours." Broly told him. "How are you? Did you catch all of the Frieza Force?"

"Some of them were captured and brought to Tartarus. The rest escaped somewhere along with that ship of theirs." All Might informed them.

"That was insane, what I saw, who or what was that thing? What was that transformation we saw?" Izuku asked his intern.

"For the first question, that was Frieza, he is or was the galactic emperor of the world I was in. Or that's what he and his men called him. As for the second question, I'm not too sure. I think it was Super Saiyan." Broly told him.

"Super Saiyan?" Both All Might and Izuku asked as they tilted their heads.

He nodded. "It's... like an increase in power. From what I know is anger triggers it."

"Make sense. When you witness Midnight getting struck, it enrages you." All Might said as he thought about it.

"So if his Wrath form increases his power by 10 times then his Super Saiyan form must be 50 or above that. But the drawback, for now, is losing more control of his surroundings..." Izuku muttered as he was taking down some notes.

"There he goes again." Broly said as he watched as the green-haired boy wrote.

The doors to the operation room opened as the doctor came out rooming his mask and breathing with a sigh of relief. "The operation was a success. The attack that hit her missed her heart a few inches, any closer and she would not have made it." He told the Saiyan. "Right now she is resting so it's best not to disturb her."

"Can I see her at least?" Broly asked.

"Normally I would forbid it, but since you did carry her all the way here, I don't see why not. But only you."

"Well Young Broly, I will take Young Midoriya home and see you after class." All Might told him, shook his hand, and came in close to whisper something. "With this much damage in the open. I believe that there will be headlines all over tomorrow. So be prepared."

With a nod, the Saiyan understood and followed the doctor to Midnight's room. "Now when you get there don't lift her up in any way, keep the conversation to a minimal and nothing physical till she is healed properly."

"I understand." Broly said as he followed. "Will she come home soon?"

"She can, but we want to let her stay the night, just in case." The doctor told him. "Here it is. Now remember what I said." He walked away as Broly entered the room.

Midnight was fast asleep hooked up to an I.V. and a heart rate monitor while also in a hospital gown. "Nemuri." Broly kneeled beside her and held onto her hand. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He asked as he waited for a reaction till he felt her squeezing her hand. To which he smiled and kissed her, taking a seat facing her as he let sleep take her.

Time passed as Broly was waking up as he started to hear something but couldn't make out what it was at first. Rubbing his eyes he saw Midnight was awake and watching something on TV. "Broly, you might want to see this." She told him as he stood next to her to see what was going on. To his amazement, he saw his fight with Freiza yesterday in full detail with him attacking, to him going Super Saiyan, to finish the deed. But the title of the news was the eye-catcher **Broly the number two hero: Human or something out of this world? "**You may be bombarded with a lot of questions with this, and Nezu may not even cover for you."

"I know. It was bound to happen." Broly stared at the screen.

"No matter what happens, people will still look up to you?" Midnight assured him. Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. "Speaking of Nezu himself." She picked up the phone. "Hello?... Yes, he is with me... uh huh...yes we are watching the news... understood... do you wish to speak with him...okay... okay... I will tell him... thank you, sir, bye." She hung up. "Apparently, there is a news conference near the school and he wants you there in a suit and tie. But we will have to go and get you one since you only have your pants and regular clothing."

"Will you be with me?" Broly asked her as she lifted herself off the bed.

"You know I will always be with you." She pecked his lips as assurance. "Now let's get out of here and get you something appropriate to wear." After getting out of the hospital, they first went home as Midnight went and changed into her dress suit, then went to get Broly a suit for the conference. It took some trial and errors but they soon found one that fits well and made him look good. The suit was pitch black that did show off some muscle but did cover some of it. As well as a purple dress shirt with a lime green tie. "Oh wow. That is the suit you." She fans herself. "It would look better if you took Baa off you."

"But-"

"I know. I'll hold on to him until the press goes away" Midnight offered as the Saiyan gave a frustrated sigh and took off Baa's pelt. "Okay. Now let's head to U.A."

Broly paid for his suit as Principal Nezu was there with All Might in his yellow striped suit. "All Might what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, the news saw me in this. So I had to join in on the action" He told the Saiyan.

"Since both, the number one and number two heroes are here, let's not let our guest keep waiting." Nezu told them as All Might and Broly followed beside him as Midnight followed at the rear. Just like he said, there was a news conference but what the heroes didn't expect was to be this many reporters all at once.

"Broly is it true you are actually an alien?"

"What is your connection with that being?

"Are you from Mars?"

"People, we will answer your questions one at a time." Nezu told them as they took their seats. "But we will assure you all that everyone that Broly is on our side."

"Okay, to answer all of our questions at once, Mr. Broly are you from outer space?" One reporter asked.

"Yes." He answered them as they then started to ask millions of questions until he put his hand up to finish. "My race are called Saiyans and the planet I was born in was called Vegeta." He begins to explain his race as he explains how he was isolated and that Frieza's men rescued him and his father and that he was made to fight two other Saiyans.

The reports were taking down notes and taking photos. "Just one other question. Is your power a quirk or something else?"

"I don't have what you call a quirk. It is something called Ki. Ki is something that lives in us all and that how I'm able to shoot beams and fly." Broly explained as the reporters were asking more questions.

"So, can all of us use this Ki?" One reporter asked.

"Yes." Broly answered as the reports went wild once more. "Everyone has the potential to use Ki and so far, two U.A teachers are able to use Ki."

"Which is why I have an announcement to make." Nezu spoke up, standing in his chair, bringing the microphone closer. "U.A has been the idea of teaching young heroes to be better than ever before. Yesterday in history we were attacked outside of earth. Therefore a new teaching position has now been opened and will be taught by none other than Broly, Ki basic training."

"Young Broly has been my assistance in basic hero training, so therefore this will greatly influence the students even more." All Might stated.

"All Might, are you worried that Broly may surpass you as the number one hero?" A reporter asked.

"Ahahaha! Not at all, I don't mind if he surpasses me, I just want everyone to know that I am here and will be the Symbol of Peace!" All Might told the press.

"And I have no interest taking the spot of number one hero away from All Might, after all, he's the one to teach me what a hero is." Broly answered.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen this conference is over, I hope all your questions were answered." Nezu dismissed them as everyone separated.

After the press conference, Broly and Midnight flew back home from and were having a steak dinner to celebrate Broly's new position.

"So, what will be your first lesson?" Midnight asked as she took a sip of wine. "Flying? Ki blasts? Turning blond?"

"I'm not sure. And I am the only person to go Super Saiyan here." Broly told her eating his steak in three or four bites.

"So that's what it's called. Though I have to admit, you looked cuter with it on." She told him. "Now I have something special for you upstairs." Going up as he followed her to the bedroom.

"What is it?" Broly looked around to find that nothing changed in the room.

"You will see, do you trust me?" Midnight asked as she leaned in close.

"Haven't I always." He tells her. She smiles as they both started to kiss passionately as the two of them landed on the bed together as they continued with their make-out session as their clothing was being discarded.

After an hour of lovemaking, they were both covered with the bedsheets with Midnight cuddling up next to the Saiyan. "That was amazing. And this was your first time?" She asked as he nodded. "For someone on their first time, you really know what you're doing." She yawned resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

Broly was also getting tired as he drifted off into sleep.

**Meanwhile in hell**

"Welcome back!" The angels of hell greeted Freiza as he was strapped right in a cocoon hanging from a tree. As the angels of hell sing and dance while the stuffed animals play their instruments.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Freiza screamed as no one else heard him.

**Meanwhile in Kamino Ward**

"Has it been collected?" All For One asked the doctor as he sat in a chair observing the news. "I would have never thought that aliens even existed."

"Neither did I." Doctor Ujiko said as he had test tubes of blood. "Thought that Alien apparently was no match for the Number Two hero."

"But it was for the Number One hero." All For One gave one of the evilest of smiles. "It took all I had to gravely wound All Might, though it took a lot out of me too, yet a single punch did nothing to that being."

"That is true, but the new number two hero maybe, no, is stronger than All Might." Doctor Ujiko said as he took a small sample of blood and looked at it under a microscope. "Incredible, these cells are something else. They look like white blood cells but are much bigger."

"And those are the cells that are from Broly, correct?" All For One asked as the doctor nodded. "And what of the other one?"

"They are also unique." Doctor Ujiko explained. "Do you really think that these will help Shigaraki?"

"I think they will, after all, he is my successor." All For One said as he turned his head looking at the Nomu that were in the water chambers. "The Fall of the Symbol of Peace is coming to a close."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Broly woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes from the bedroom window and felt something was off. He fully opened up his eyes and noticed that Nemuri was not in bed. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself then got a whiff of something as he realized it was her cooking. He quickly got dressed in his purple-skinned tight pants and wrapped Ba's ear around his waist as he proceeded down the stairs.

In the kitchen, he saw that Nemuri was in her fluffy white robe on with white slippers as she had a large portion of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Oh good morning dear." She went over to him and pecked him. "I made you breakfast." She went back to the stove and placed a plate with a lot of food on it. "Eat up, you have a big day ahead of you."

Broly sat down at the table and started to eat a ton of food that was in front of him. "You really didn't have to do all of this just for me." He said between eating and talking.

"But I wanted to." She told him as she set down her own plate. "It's not every day the number two hero gets his own position at U.A. High. By the way, thinking about what your first lesson is?"

"I haven't thought about it yet." Broly said trying to think of what his first lesson on Ki training will be. Flying would be a good start on a subject but doing that first was getting old as he already taught it to three different people. Ki blast would be a good start though it is a dangerous subject if anyone started shooting at each other. The Students are not ready for energy control as they are just getting started on the subject. "I know my first lesson."

"Well, you better get ready, cause we have to be in class in an hour." Midnight told him as she was finishing up her breakfast, going upstairs to get dressed in her hero outfit. As she had her skin tights on halfway, she checked herself in the mirror. Looking at her stomach to check that it was a flat as she had it. "Someday, but not any time soon." She told herself as she fully got dressed and headed down the stairs and flew with Broly to U.A High.

***At U.A. Class 1.A.***

"Did you guys see the news yesterday?" Kirishima asked his classmates. "Mr. Broly took on that alien thing all by himself."

"Not to mention he is an alien himself." Jiro added. "Though it is kind of weird to have someone who is quirkless teaching."

"Quirkless or not he has a lot of power. I mean it's like that comic book with the hero that came to earth as a baby and grew up to be one of the best." Denki said.

"I really liked how his hair went golden blond! It was so cool!" Hagakura said excitedly.

Class 1A continued to talk about the fight between Broly and Frieza and how they now have a new lesson; Ki Basic Training.

"Hey Deku, you were Broly's intern, so he must have taught you some of those things right?" Uraraka asked Izuku.

"Well kinda." Izuku said nervously. "He basically taught me how to fly and stuff."

"Wait, he taught you how to fly?!" Sero interrupted. "You got to tell us how it works!"

"I want to fly like a bird."

"It would be very useful."

They bombarded him with many questions. That he started to feel dizzy with answering them.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Bakugo yelled at them as most of the class stopped. "ALL OF YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! SO WHAT IF HE'S A GODDAMN ALIEN? IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!"

"I think it does. I mean, look at how he took down that villain. And he doesn't even have a quirk." Sero said, referring to either Nomu or Frieza.

"Beings that are out of this world. I have so many questions for him." Momo said excitedly.

"You seem really excited about this Momo." Tsuyu said as she saw the rich girl's eyes sparkle.

"How can you not be? One of our own teachers is from another planet! It explains how he has so many of these abilities!" She stated as her eyes still sparkled. "Imagine what else he can do? What he knows and the history of his race, what society they were."

"Now that you mention it, I'm curious as well." Mina said. "Wait so that means the teachers knew he was an alien all along?"

"Maybe he told them yesterday." Deki said.

"Nah man, it had to have been after the USJ incident." Sato stated. "Cause how else did All Might and Broly go without us knowing."

"Huh, you do have a point." Ojiro listened in as Koda nodded.

"Alright, get in your seats." Aizawa got into the room as everyone went to their seats respectively. "I know that this week was pretty rough with the hero killer being caught and the attack the other day, but that doesn't excuse you for slacking off. You may get a new session with Broly but even so, it doesn't mean you are ready to be alongside the pros."

"Yes sensei!" The class said in unison.

"Good, cause your final exams are coming up pretty soon, so study hard." He said before getting ready for class.

***In the U.A, teachers office***

"First lesson on Ki training... what should I teach them?" Broly muttered to himself as he was thinking stuff over in the Teacher conference room.

"Having a hard time on what to teach?" Snipes asked as he passed by the Saiyan.

"Is it that obvious?" Broly asked with a look of disappointment.

"Just saw you struggling and thought I ask." Snipes assured him. "You know, we all didn't know what our first lesson would be on when we began teaching. Even All Might of all people."

"Even All Might, huh." He said aloud as he imagined what the lesson would be. "I got it!" Broly said. "I know what to do." He got up from his chair to start his lesson walking out of the room as he met up with All Might in the hallway.

"Ah, Young Broly, on your way to your first lesson I see." He said patting him on the shoulder and leaning in so that no one else could hear. "After class, meet me and Young Midoriya in the teacher's lounge, there is something I need to tell you both." He said in a serious tone. "Anyway, good luck." He walked off to the teachers lounge.

Broly looked back at the number one hero as he knew something was up. Could be what he said on the phone after Stain was captured? Or was it something that involved Frieza's death? He quickly shook the thought out of his head and proceeded to class 1A was seen last, Ground Gamma.

Broly found the students just in time. "Your first lesson in Ki Basic training starts at Grounds Omega." He told them. Some were chanting in excitement on what they are going to do such as Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima while others were curious such as Ojiro, Asui and Uraraka. They were soon reaching the gates of Grounds Omega and Broly faced the class as before they entered the area. "Before we begin, who here knows what Ki is?" He asked as some of the students were looking at each other dumbfoundedly.

"Isn't that vital energy that animates the body?" Ojiro asked.

"That is correct. That is the definition of what Ki is and I am going to show you how to heighten your Ki in many different ways." Broly told them.

"So does that mean we're gonna shoot lasers like you?" Sato asked.

"I can shoot lasers, but no one asked moi?" Aoyama sounded a little upset.

"Isn't that just your quirk?" Mina asked the french boy.

"Shooting lasers will come later, but for now, let me show you your first lesson." Broly told them as he faced the gate and pushed open the large double doors. "Follow closely." He told them as they were now entering a forest like area.

"Um... Mr. Broly, how deep are we going?" Mineta asked in a shaky voice.

"You'll see. Just want to get the perfect terrain." He said as he found an open area that looked good and faced the class. "Here, we are going to help unlock your Ki."He told the class. "Now finding it may be easy or hard depending on what you use it for." Broly took out his hand and pointed his palm out. "Whether it is to destroy." He shot a blast that obliterated the tree. "To injure" He shot a similar blast to another tree but time, it did minimal damage. "To go after and keep up." He floats in the air a few feet. "Or to search." He pointed in a direction where a cement tower was in view. "Up there is Principle Nezu watching us along with Aizawa."

The students looked to where he pointed and were curious if what he said was true or he just made it up. "Hey he's right, they are on in that tower." Jiro plugged her jacks into the ground as she heard both men.

"No way, he can sense them all the way over there?" Izuku whispered to himself as the others were amazed.

"Now to find your Ki you must first try to focus it into one place." Broly explained as he showed the sphere of light in his hands. "Concentrate it and contain it within your own hand."

Class 1A did so as they were reaching deep within themselves to find their Ki.

"Come on, damn it!" Bakugo yelled as he was holding his hand out a few veins visibly twitching on his forehead. "Why won't this thing show itself!?"

"Can you keep it down, some of us are trying to concentrate!" Sato screamed.

"Shut up fat lips!" Bakugo yelled back.

"They are really being noisy..." Tokoyami sighed as he tried to block out the noise to focus on the task.

"Man, he makes it look so easy!" Sero said as he struggled to find his Ki as well.

"Hey Deku, did he teach you something like this?" Uraraka asked the green haired boy.

"Um, sort of." Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's like clearing your mind but also keeping it focused. Watch closely." He put his hands together and channelled his energy to his palms. He then lifted up his right hand for his classmates to witness a glowing sphere floating in his hand. Brimming with power as they stare in awe.

"I see, I think I got an understanding of it." Shoji now understood how to manifest his Ki. He cleared his mind and focused his energy into dupli-arms. Soon a sphere of light manifests above his palm. "Looks like it worked." He grinned under his mask as Class 1A looked in amazement.

"So it's clearing your mind, but focusing it in one place." Momo repeats the instructions then closes her eyes and lifts up her palm. 'Come on Momo, focus, you have to show them what you can really do!' At that same light was emulated within her own hand. "I did it!" She cheered.

"I did it too!" Ojiro said as he got a sphere that was bigger than Shoji and Momo's own.

"Wait, why is it bigger?" Denki pointed out the differences.

"I do a lot of Martial arts and Ki is very relative to it. So maybe since I do a lot of training, that it appears with a bigger light." Ojiro answered with his best theory he could come up with that made sense to his fellow classmates.

"Oh, wow, so that means the stronger you are the bigger the light?" Hagakura asked the tail quirk user.

"I think Mr. Broly knows better." He said, screeching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Speaking of which, Mr. Broly, I have a question." Hagakura approached the Saiyan in question. "Since we are just going to be learning about heightening our Ki. Why did we come to this large forested area and not somewhere like the course field or somewhere much more smaller?"

"I chose this area for a couple reasons. One, is that since you are beginning, you need a less noisy environment to be in. Second, is that if we did so on Ground Gamma or Ground Alpha would be too much damage on the buildings." Broly looked around as he noticed that Ojiro, Momo and Shoji were ahead of the class. "Don't force it out, otherwise finding it will be much harder." He lectured to the students who were still struggling except Midoriya. "Those that have already found their Ki, help your classmates out. If you can not find your Ki today, we will continue tomorrow." He told the entire class. Momo, Izuku, Ojiro and Shoji helped out as much as possible to get their class on equal terms. 'They are going to need it, if Friza was able to come to this dimension, who else could be able to do it?' His mine went to the other two Saiyans. They were his first opponent and his toughest. If it wasn't for him being teleported, he would have been dead.

"Hey Mr. Broly." Kirashima asked as the Saiyan snapped back to reality. "I was wondering when you faced that alien looking dude, your hair turned blond. Is it related to Ki training in any way?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Hagakura heard the conversation as everyone looked at their teacher.

This was a question that Broly knew he had to answer to the students someday, but he didn't expect to mention it so soon. "That's something that is genetic to Saiyans." He told them as some of them showed frowns or were a bit disappointed.

"Alright, we were just wondering." Kirashima said as everyone got back to training.

'Just clear my mind and focus on one particular place.' Todoroki told himself as he soon held that ball of light. "I did it." He said in his emotionless tone.

"Wow, Todaroki did it!" Mina pointed.

"Damn that icy hot." Bakugo growled at the heterochromia boy as his hands started to explode. 'I will not allow all of these losers to get ahead of me! Especially Deku!' He thought to himself as his anger was clouding his mind so much that bigger explosions were caused by his hand.

"Alright that will be all for today." Broly told them as 1A stopped what they were doing and looked at their teacher. "We will continue this tomorrow. Those that found their ki, I will teach you your next lesson. Those that didn't will pick up where we left off."

"Yes sensei!" The class agreed as everyone left the forest. Five out of the twenty students had their kid raised. It was small but soon, all of the class will be learning about their ki.

While Class 1A was in the locker room getting ready for their next lesson, Broly reached the teacher's lounge and gave himself a seat as he remembered that there was something All Might wanted to discuss with him and Izuku.

"You looked tired from your first lesson." All Might came in with his weakened form as he took a seat facing the Saiyan. "Young Midoriya should be here anytime soon. So all we have to do is wait on him." He said as he poured some green tea and offered a cup to Broly, who kindly accepted.

"So, what is this meeting all about?" He asked the number one hero as he sipped at his cup. "Is it about the hero killer or is it about Friza?"

"Neither actually. Though I will say this, that Freiza guy was strong, stronger than the person I'm about to mention. But, what I'm about to mention is someone to not be taken lightly." All Might told him. After fifteen minutes of sipping tea, Izuku came in and bowed to his teachers as he took a seat next to Broly. "Alright, since we are all here, I just want to say that you came a long way Young Midoriya and I'm proud of you." He said as the boy gave a small blush of embarrassment. "I heard that the Hero Killer swallowed some of your blood."

"Um yeah. His quirk allowed him to paralyze his victim with the blood he swallows." Izuku said as he remembered that night. "Is this what this is about."

"Do you remember what I told you that day I handed my power to you?" All Might asked.

"Eat this!" Izuku said as he did his best All Might impression.

"N-no, not that part." All Might said as he coughed some blood. "I said the key was in my dna, that's why you had to swallow the hair."

"Wait, are you saying the hero killer has One for All!?" Izuku realized as his voice now showed panic in it and stood it in fear.

"No he doesn't. I just thought you might be worried about that but, it seems that it didn't cross your mind." All Might gave a sigh as the green haired boy sat back down. "One For All can only be given if you, the bearer, intend to pass it on. It's not something that can be taken by force. Although it can be transferred by force."

"Transferred by force?" Broly asked now confused.

"Let's say you were giving someone chocolate and they run up to you and shove the box in your hand instead of stealing the box." All Might give an example as Broly and Izuku looked more confused. Giving a defeated sigh he decided to alter the subject. "Anyway, I should tell you the origins of One For All and how it was made. One For All was derived from another odd quirk, a power that was very old."

"It used to be something different?" Izuku asked.

All Might nodded. "It used to come from a Quirk called All For One. It allowed it's user to take quirks from others or give them to someone else."

"Wait, he can steal powers?" Izuku asked.

"Correct. This was when Quirks were starting to show up. Before society decided how to deal with the newly powered people. Laws and rights were hotly debated, civilization stalled, society decayed. During that chaotic period, there was one person to rally many people together. He went by the name of his power, All For One. He stole Quirks from others, then spread his influence around the country. He minitulated people to use as his services and committed evil acts with little resistance. In the blink of an eye, he became the king of villains." All Might told them.

"I heard about this online, but isn't that just made up?" Izuku asked. "It's not in our textbooks."

"That's because it's the shame that history people rather ignore. Anyway, when someone has a lot of power they like to show it off." All Might explained.

"Kinda like Frieza." Broly said as he was disgusted. "So what's the connection with One for All?"

"Like I said, All For One can take and give quirks to others remember? He made people trust him and submit to his will by altering their abilities. He even gave so many quirks that those who couldn't handle the power that they became line mindless puppets incapable of speaking, just like the Nomu." This shocked both Broly and Izku as they were connecting the dots. "Meanwhile, some Quirks actually evolve as they are passed down. Some even combine to make a new Quirk. This is where One For All comes in. All For One had a quirkless younger brother who became sickly and had a strong sense of justice. It pained the brother for All For Ones deeds, so he kept resisting him, then All For One transferred a Quirk to his younger brother, one that will allow him to stockpile power. It was either a gift or something he wanted to force him to submit. However, the younger brother did have a quirk. It allowed him to pass on Quirks to another person. And so that stockpile ability merged with the younger brother's and that Quirk later became One For All."

"So One For All came from All For One." Izuku repeated as he thought this over. "Wait, but that was from a long time ago, All For One must be dead right?"

"Unfortunately, no." All Might sighed. "In fact, he was the one who gave me this injury." Pointing to his side. "He must have had a quirk to stop him aging and became immortal in a sense. The Younger Brother made sure that One for All continued so he passed it down to his successor and the next successor and so on till it was my turn as I defeated All For One. Or at least that's what I thought. Now I know that he is alive and is the mastermind of the League of Villains."

"I understand why you want Izuku to hear all of this, but why me?" Broly asked the Symbol of Peace.

"Because of two reasons." All Might stated. "First reason is that you are the only other person besides me that can defeat this villain. The second reason is that if anything ever happens to me, train Young Izuku in my stead until he is ready to face All For One."

Broly now understood All Mights actions. He knew the Symbol of Peace was a cripple and could only do a decent amount of hero work. But All Might needed someone to succeed him in life and to keep that peace intact. The Saiyan gave him a nod as the man nodded back in thanks as he left the teacher's lounge. 'All Might is worried about the villain that nearly killed him, but to train Izuku if he doesn't make it? Can I do that?' Broly thought to himself as he walked the halls. 'Not only that but villains like Frieza could show up someday and I may have to confront them. If I am going to face strong villains in the future, I have to master Super Saiyan.'

"Hiii." Midnight approached him from behind and gave off a smile as she walked beside him. "So, how was the first day of class?"

"It was okay. Only five students found their inner Ki so far, but it was only the first day of training, so there will be room for improvement." He said as they walked. "Nemuri, I need you to do me a favor?"

"You know I am going to say yes." Midnight said, feeling confident. "So whatever it is you need I am here to help."

***Three hours later at Ground Omega***

"I regret this so much." Midnight mumbled to herself as her outfit had many holes and dirt on it, her hair was messy with some leaves sticking on to it. "Babe, you owe me big time." She walked over to the rampaging Super Saiyan who was blasting the trees, causing a lot of damage.

"AAAAHHHHH" He fired off a mouth beam at the woods as it made a pathway leading to nowhere.

"Broly, come here big guy, it's okay." She walked over to him as she spoke in a soft tone. 'He is so going to pay me back!' She thought to herself as she activated her Somnambulist. "Now go to sleep."

Broly got a whiff of her scent as his body was feeling heavy. He tried to fight it but it was no use as he fell fast asleep, with a big loud thud on the ground that shook the surroundings. Within ten minutes, Midnight decided to wake up the giant as he got right back up. "Again."

"Broly, that's enough for today, this is the fifteenth time you are tired, I think it's best we should save it for tomorrow." Midnight reasoned with him. "If you keep pushing yourself, you're not going to be able to focus."

"I have to otherwise another Frieza will come along and destroy this planet, I have to control Super-"

"You're not gonna control Super Saiyan in one day!" Midnight yelled at him. "Yes I am aware you have to learn how to control it, but look at me. I'm tired, I'm dirty and I need to get my hero outfit repaired. You can try to control it for six to eight hours, but I can't."

Broly was upset about this but in a sense she was right. He needed to control Super Saiyan, but he didn't need to rush it. He still needs to teach class and fight crime. "Your right, I'm sorry for pushing you..." He said in a guilty tone.

"It's okay now. I just wanted you to be aware." Midnight told him as she walked over to him, hands one arm one his neck and the other on his chest. "Cause I know how your going to repay me." She said with a knowing smirk on her face.

***Two hours later at their house***

Midnight fell on the bed with the cover wrapped around her as she panted heavily with the Saiyan laying next to her. "That... was... better than... last time." She said as she was trying to catch her breath facing the Saiyan.

"Yeah..." Broly said as he laid in bed, arms behind the pillow. His heart beating rapidly as he tried to keep it at a steady rate. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"If it's another round, just give me a minute." She teased him as she stroked his muscular arm.

"N-no, nothing like that." He said knowing her limits. "I was gonna ask if we are married?"

"Wait what!?" Nemuri jumped as her face was beet red with the question. "N-no, we are not married... well not yet at least... why do you ask?"

"I just figured that since we are doing this, I thought this is what it's like being married." The Saiyan asked.

"Well yes, I mean no, I-I mean..." She bit her tongue as she didn't know what else to say. "We are dating right now. Marriage is something we both have to make a vow on."

"Okay, sorry for being it up." Broly laid on the pillow looking at the ceiling. 'I guess I won't get the answer from her anytime soon, I might have to ask someone else.' He told himself as he fell asleep.

***The Next Day Late Noon at U.A. Grounds Omega ***

"Since the five of you are ahead of the rest of your class, you will be learning Ki blast." Broly spoke to Momo, Shoji, Izuku, Todoroki and Ojiro as the rest of Class 1A was concentrating on finding their Ki. "Your goal is to blast at a tree and burn it, not destroy it entirely." He aimed at a tree and shot it with his Ki as it left a large scuff mark on the trunk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Broly?" Izuku raised his hand. "Why are we trying not to destroy the tree, in fact why start with Ki blast and not flying?"

"Good question. I wanted to teach something different then actually teaching the same thing over. But for a reason, you may have found your Ki but it doesn't mean you have full control of it. That's why this exercise will be about you taking control of it. Let's say you face off with a minor criminal that just robbed a bank and you are there and you fired your Ki off. The blast hits him but instead of knocking him out, you actually killed him."

"I get it, so this is about control, and how much you have to use." Momo said as she figured out the whole lesson. "If we killed someone that really didn't deserve it, then we would be no different than the villains."

"Correct. You have how to control it and improve on it, like your quirks." Broly explained. "Now pick an area and blast at your section." He walked off as to see how the rest of 1A was doing with their Ki control.

"You heard the man, time to pick a spot." Shoj saidi through one of his dupli-arms. "We should separate so that we don't blast each other."

"Good idea. That's why we don't cause any accidents." Ojiro agreed.

They each went their own separate ways.

'I hope I can control it.' Deku thought to himself as he went to his own small area. "Okay, I think this is a good spot." He held out his palm and focused. "HA!" He shouted as nothing came out. "Huh, I guess I wasn't concentrated enough." He tried again as he focused his hand as that light was in his hands. "HA!" He shouted something out as it obliterated the tree. "I guess I used too much force." He tired again as he shot at another one.

"Remember to not force it, you have to calm your mind." Broly told them the remainder of class 1A.

"Shut it Broccoli, I'm trying to concentrate!" Bakugo yelled at his teacher.

"Come on, come on." Kirashima told himself as he soon got that sphere. "Hey I got it!"

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Bakugo yelled as his explosions simmered.

"Hey I got it too!" Uraraka said as she jumped for joy.

"Good job you two, now I'll let you get up to speed." He took them to a section of the forest as he showed them that they are going to practice Ki blasts.

"Damn it!" Bakugo yelled as small explosions were in his hands.

"Wow, Kirashima and Ochaco are ahead." Tsyu said.

"We can't let them get ahead of us!" Hagakura said as she prepped up, really focusing on finding her Ki. This made class 1A determined as well as they were working hard to find it.

"Hey look I did it!" Sato said as he had a small yellow sphere in his hands.

"Same here." Ashido jumped up and down with such excitement.

"Si belle. ça me fait scintiller." Aoyama whispered at his.

Soon all of class 1A was gathering Ki one after the other. "Good, you're getting the hang of it." Broly observed as he walked by checking their progress. "Unfortunately class will have to resume another day." The class pouted at the responses the teacher gave. "Don't worry, you will be learning how to use Ki blasts and how to fly." This news got the class excited as they left happily. "Keep up the training." He said before he flew out of the sector to save some time. It was the end of the day and the Saiyan thought it was best to patrol the streets since his big battle with Freiza. 'So far so good.' He said to himself as he continues to patrol the streets. That is until an explosion from above. People screaming and running away as they pointed something from the sky. Broly noticed that a plane was descending with its engines blown as smoke and flames coming right out of it. The Saiyan wasted no time and flew up into the air and grabbed onto it's no seas he pushed forward with all his might. "I will not let you crash!" He shouted to himself as the plane continued to fall until he stopped it in midair. Broly held the plane by its nose and looked around to see if he could place it somewhere that was safe. He spotted an airport, most likely were it ascended, from and slowly descended to the field and laid it carefully on the path. Once the plane was on the ground passengers rushed out and ran away from the plane, fearing that it may explode. Once the captain and the co-pilot were off, Broly punched air at the engines to make sure that the fire didn't spread. Once it was safe, Broly flew over the airport as people cheered him on and took photos. With that good deed done, Broly continued his patrol. As many onlookers stared at the sky, took out their phones to take a picture of him or asked if they could have his autograph before going back to his patrol with his hero duty until he headed back home.

"So how was your day?" Midnight greeted him as he walked in.

"It was good. Took on six robberies, saved seven people from a building fire, and saved a plane from crashing to the ground." He said before taking a seat on the couch. "All that without going into Wrathful Form. So how was yours?"

"Not as exciting as yours. Caught some jewel robbers, took on a few villains. But I did see you taking that plane on the news." She said as she turned on the T.V. and showed Broly grabbing onto the plane and launching himself forward with it. "Also a late night channel called and wanted to do a live interview with you on the show tomorrow and since it's a Saturday, we can go together."

"Sure, sounds good." He said as he took a seat on the living room couch. "What time is the Interview?"

"Well it's supposed to be at seven O'clock. And no worries, you don't have to dress up, you can wear your hero outfit." Midnight said as she sat beside him. "Don't tell me you're nervous. It's just a small interview with you on live t.v."

"No, I just don't know what to say? If they mention where I was born, I'm not gonna give a straight answer."

"Just answer to the best of your abilities. If you need me to step in, I will gladly do so." She told him. "After all, we are a team."

Broly gives her one of his signature smirks and wraps his arms around her, holding her bridal style. "I'm glad I met you."

"B-Broly stop it." Midnight looked away as she hid her blush. "But same here." She looked back at him with her own smirk. "Mind carrying me to bed?"

"Gonna do it anyway." The Saiyan said as he had the R rated hero in his arms, heading upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was late in the evening on Saturday as Broly and Midnight were in the studio as Broly was getting ready for his interview in the next half hour. "You doing okay dear?" Midnight asked him.

"Yeah, just worried about what to say." Broly told her as a worried expression was shown on his face.

"Remember what we talked about." She leaned in and kissed him. "Just answer to the best of your abilities."

"Well isn't this a sight to see." Someone said a few feet from them. Both Midnight and Broly turned around to see a woman in her early twenties with long blond hair that reached her waist with two short strands with curls, purple eyes with white pupils and stood around 5' 4". Her hero costume was a purple and pale tan skin-tight bodysuit with some orange edging on her boots and gloves as well as a purple domino mask with horn protrusion. "The number two hero in the flesh." She walked over to them as she extended her hand to the Saiyan. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Yu Takeyama, but everyone calls me Mt. Lady."

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Broly." He said as he shook the young woman's hand.

"I know all about you, I am a huge fan." She smiled, still shaking his hand. "The way you took on that alien, it just sends shivers down my spine. Or the time you took on seven robbers and finished the job under a minute. Or with yesterday how you stopped an entire plane crash in midair."

"Uh, thanks." Broly said, letting go of her grip. "So, are you here for an interview too?"

"Yeah, like you, I'm being interviewed as one of the newest heroes around." Mt. Lady said as she looked at Midnight. "Oh, Midnight, I forgot you were here."

"How could you forget?" Midnight rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be on your way to your interview?"

"It's not on for another hour, so I thought it would be nice to have a look around." Mt. Lady said to the eighteen plus hero. "By the way, I'm sorry if I butted in on your little moment. I'm so proud of your romantic life, especially someone your age." She said avoiding eye contact.

"What was that!" Midnight shouted as she had a tick mark pulsing on her forehead.

"Oh come on, nothing to get so worked over. I'm just saying that you should have been married some time ago." Mt. Lady's eyes pointing away from the thirty-one-year-old.

"You're not that young yourself!" Midnight shouted at the blonde. "Besides, at least I have a man now."

"For now, who knows, maybe he will find someone younger and prettier. Maybe someone like me." Mt. Lady laughed.

"As if Broly would go out with a bimbo like you!" Midnight growled.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Mt. Lady argued.

"Bitch."

"Hooker."

They cursed at each other while pulling on each other's cheeks. Having themselves a miniature catfight until Broly separated them. "Please don't fight over me." He told both female heroes. "Yu, I am flattered but I am with Nemuri. She actually helped me out when I first arrived."

Mt. Lady pouted. "Alright Broly, I don't want to get you on your bad side. I only said that so that you're not dating a thirty-year-old cougar."

"But I'm forty." He told her.

"Your forty!?" Both women said in utter shock. Broly gave them a simple nod as their faces were still in shock. 'How is his skin so smooth and youthful!?' Were their thoughts as they turned to each other.

"Wait you didn't know?" Mt. Lady asked the darker haired woman as she shook her head. "How could you not! I mean he looks like he's my age!"

"Like I'm gonna ask him how old he is. You should know that asking someone's age is quite rude." Midnight pointed out.

"Fair point." Mt. Lady said as they were put down. "I think your interview is starting, see you two later. Maybe when we have some free time we can hang out." She took her to leave as the studio person gave a sign for Broly.

"Good luck and remember, answer to your best abilities." Midnight pecked him before he walked off.

"Welcome back and tonight we have a very special guest with us as he just made a big debut in just a month and is currently the number two hero as well as a teacher of U.A. Give a warm welcome to Broly!" The reporter said as Broly walked by and waved as he was greeted by the crowd and shook the reporter's hand before taking a seat. "Broly welcome, welcome. So glad to be here with us. So did you fly here? Cause you beat the traffic." He joked as the audience laughed at the joke. "So what I am understanding is that you're actually not human, is that right?"

"That is correct, I'm a Saiyan." Broly answered a little tense but not as much as he expected.

"Right, right now, can you explain to me and the rest of the audience what a Saiyan is exactly?" The reporter asked. "I mean right now you look like a regular human, but you are very tall. So are Saiyan's as tall as you or bigger or smaller."

"Well from my understanding I am very tall from other Saiyans. And from what I understand, All Saiyans have tails and I used to have one."

"A tail? That is something? What kind of tail is it? Ox? Cat? Dog?" The reporter asked. "Well, I don't think it's a lizard, cause that thing would grow back."

"It's more like a monkey tail." Broly told his host.

"A monkey tail huh?" The reporter rubbed his chin. "Evolution was right, we did come from monkeys." The crowd laughed. "So you used to have a tail, did it solve some kind of purpose at one time? I mean with arms this strong, I can't imagine you swinging from a tree from your tail."

"Well it was a weak point at one time where you had to hold or pull on it and I would be drained out of energy. It also had the purpose of transforming into a Great Ape." He said. "Basically all a Saiyan needs is their tail and a full moon, then they transform into a giant ape-like creature."

"Wow, they really ripped off Werewolves. I guess now we can Wear Apes." The reporter gave another joke. "So if a Sayian were to bite someone in that form will they turn into one or nothing will happen?"

"Nothing will happen." Broly assures him.

"Okay, that good. So folks if you get bit by a Saiyan in their Great Ape form you don't have to worry you won't turn into a one." The Report semi joked to the viewers. "Now, being the Number Two hero is a big responsibility, even since you took it from Endeavor facing him at the U.A. Sports Festival, crime has gone down dramatically, is there any chance you will surpass All Might?"

"All Might and I are very close friends, he was one of the first friends I have made. I have no interest in taking away the number one spot from him." The Saiyan said as the audience cheered. "I will gladly take the spot if he retires or had to discontinue for some reason."

"I'm glad you two get along well. And speaking of you two, before your big battle with this Frei-za?" The announcer looked at a piece of paper trying to pronounce the name. "You fought with the infamous Hero Killer Stain. His message to the world was that both of you are worthy and true heroes, what did he mean by that?"

"Stain was a villain, there is no argument about that. But his ideas were true and I hope that heroes young and old are listening." Broly faces the camera. "His idea is that heroes are there for the people and are doing good no matter wherever they go. Not someone that wants to be a hero so that they can fight people because they want to, or for someone who is looking to seek out fame or someone who wants to get paid. No, a hero is a hero because they will risk their lives whether it be fighting a villain, saving an airplane from crashing, or watching out for kids as they walk the streets. And if no one were to follow in that code then they were victims to the hero killer. I know all those heroes didn't deserve to die, and I do mourn for them but let this be a lesson to all heroes old and new to put selfish desires aside and focus on what truly matters, keeping the peace and safety of citizens."

This got the audience clapping as he finished his speech and even the reporter clapped with them. "Very good, speak very good, the number two hero everybody!" They clapped even louder than before.

**At the U.A. School grounds**

"RAAHHHH" Broly yelled as he charged at All Might within his Super Saiyan form, as the Symbol of Peace was barely dodging the many attacks given.

"Midnight." All Might look at the R rated her for some aid.

"I'm on it." Midnight ripped her sleeve as her Somnambulist activates, making Broly revert back to his normal form and falling asleep. "This is the fifth time he tried to transform today and he still has no control over it. If only there was an easier way to help him control it better."

"I agree." All Might said in his weakened form while he spits out blood. "He said his anger is what triggers the transformation but getting him angry just seems to make him go wild." He sighed not knowing what to do next. "A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here!" "Hello?"

'Seriously? He's his own ringtone?' Midnight thought as Broly was starting to wake up. "Glad you can join us." She smiled as the Saiyan started to get up from the ground where he fell asleep from.

"Uhhh, how long was I out?" Broly asked as he was holding his head.

"Five minutes." She told him. "Gotta say that was the shortest you slept. But still, it's the same as always when it comes to your transformation."

Broly clenched his fists as he still can't fully control his Super Saiyan form. 'What am I doing wrong? I mastered Wrath Form very easily. Why is controlling Super Saiyan so much harder?'

"What!?" All Might screamed as some blood escaped his mouth. "... Are you sure sir? I mean he is quite strong... stronger than me or you." Angry shouts came from his phone as All Might looked even paler. "Yes sir, I understand, I'll tell him." He hung up as he slowly turned to the two Pro heroes. "It seems my old teacher would like to meet with you Young Broly." He said as his legs started to shake. "Dammit, stupid legs." He hits them, trying to calm himself.

"Your old teacher?" Broly tilted his head as he saw All Might looking as if he was a ghost. 'I never seen All Might this shaken up, is he that afraid of him?' "So what's his name?"

"He's an old hero that goes by the name Gran Torino." All Might explained. "He also taught at U.A."

"Must have left when I was in high school." Midnight cut in. "But why does he want to see Broly?"

"It must have been the letter I mentioned. I did help you with controlling your powers but I think it's best that you train with him since you need to control Super Saiyan." All Might was still shaking. "Anyway, I'll see you two at the meeting." All Might waved them off as he headed to the main school building.

'His old teacher...' Broly thought to himself.

"I know that look." Midnight walked up to him. "And I'm going to say, yes. We continue to try but we are going nowhere. Hopefully, with Gran Torino you can master Super Saiyan."

"Thanks for the support." Broly said as he started to walk back to the main building with Midnight close behind.

As they arrived, they went into the meeting room where Principle Nezu sat at the head with All Might, Present Mic, Snipes, Aizawa, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Cementoss, and Power Loader were all seated as Broly and Midnight quickly took their seats as the meeting started to begin. "Good now that we are all here let us discuss the final exams on the first terms."

"The written exam itself should be a piece of cake for most of the first years, but I think we should change the practical exam." Snipe suggested. "Class 1A has seen action with the League of Villain. Robots won't be a good experience if villains intensify."

"I agree with Snipes, the robots are good for beginners in the entry exams but to use them for final exams seems out of date." Present Mic agrees. "We also have to add that the Hero Killer fought with three U.A. students, not to mention that Frieza dude came here with a strong force."

"I too agree with the both of you, and I believe I do have a solution in mind." Nezu said as he is about to continue. "Each of us will be facing two students to which they are assigned to based on their grades, quirks, performances, and skills."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean we want them to be prepared, but fighting the students face to face?" Thirteen asked, a little worried.

"I think it's best that we face off with them." Broly stated. "If someone like the Hero Killer or Frieza comes along, they will not stand a chance against them. They need this push more than anything. They already found their own Ki but they don't have full control of it. If we don't improve, then what are we teaching them?"

"Young Broly is right." All Might said still in his weakened state. "What good are we if we don't improve our methods. U.A. is supposed to be the best hero school in all of Japan, our motto is Plus Ultra and that is what we have to do for the student if they want to succeed in being great heroes."

"So I assume we are all in agreement?" Aizawa asked the rest of the staff as they all nodded in agreement. "Good, then let's get to who we are assigned to for class 1A." He holds up a couple of documents. "Cementoss will be taking on Sato and Kirishima, they are both heavy hitters when it comes to physical strength, but their stamina is what they need to improve on."

"So it's a battle on limits, I should have the advantage." Cementoss agrees.

"Ectoplasm will be facing Tokoyami and Asui cause they do great with long-range, they lack in close range." Aizawa continued. "Power Loader will be facing off against Iida and Mashiro to lack their mobility and set off traps when needed."

"Lets see if the brother of Ingenium can outsmart my digging abilities." Power Loader smirked under that helmet feeling confident.

"Broly will be taking on Yaoyorozu and Todoroki since they scored high on the written exams, Todoroki uses brute force when he attacks while Yayarozu needs to focus more on quick decisions." Aizawa stated. "Next we have Thirteen going up against Uraraka and Aoyama. Aoyama's laser will be sucked in by Thirteen's black hole while Uraraka's zero gravity will be rendered useless. Meanwhile, Principal Nezu will be up against Kamari and Ashido since they had the lowest grades of their class, not to mention poor control of them. Up next is Mic facing off against Koda and Jiro since both of their quirks relate to sound."

"I'll be sure to give them a grand performance yo!" Present Mic grinned as he waves around his arms.

"Next will be Snipes going against Hagakura and Shoji since his Homing quirk will make things easier to spot them." Aizawa went through the list. "Midnight will be facing off with Mineta and Sero due to Somnambulist will negate their momentum."

"I'll be sure to punish these naughty boys." She grinned sadistically, licking her lips.

"And finally All Might will be taking on Bakugou and Midoriya based on their relationship with each other." Aizawa finished. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I do." Broly spoke up. "What is the goal for them to pass?"

"I was getting to that. They will need to either run away and reach the Goalpost or have to handcuff you." Aizawa answered the Saiyan as he talked to everyone else.

"Since that is settled. are we all in the agreement of the location for classes 1A and 1B on the training camp?" Nezu asked as the staff all agreed. "Excellent, now let us discuss class 1B." He said as they continued with the meeting.

**Day of the Final Exams**

"Wait, we are facing the teachers!?" Kaminari said as the class was facing the teachers.

"That's right, a group of two will be facing one of us in your final exam." Nezu said. "Your teams have been made up and you will have thirty minutes to complete the exam. To pass you will either have to handcuff your opponent or one of you runs and reach the goal.

"So we either have to capture the teacher or run away. So it's kinda like combat training." Kaminari said as he thought about it.

"Is it really okay to just jet?" Ashido asked.

"Yep." Nezu answered.

"It's going to be way different than the combat training y'all went through." Present Mic smirked as he pretended he was a DJ. "After all you're up against people way better than you."

"And with that, I will announce who will be facing who in order." Nezu said. "Sato and Kirishima vs Cementoss, Tokoyami, and Asui vs Ectoplasm, Iida and Mashiro vs Power Loader, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs Broly, Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen, Kaminari and Ashido vs Me, Koda and Jiro vs Present Mic, Shoji and Hagakuri vs Snipes, Sero, and Mineta vs Midnight, and finally Midoriya and Bakugou vs All Might."

"We are up against All Might!?" Bakugo and Deku said in unison.

"That's right, so prepare boys, because I am here, to fight." All Might said with his signature grin.

"I can't believe it, we are up against Mr. Broly." Momo shook a bit as she was to face the number two hero.

"Also we will be wearing these." All Might showed the students some kind of bracelet. "These bracelets are ultra compressed weights that will weigh half of our body weight. It's not much but it will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around. We had a contest to come up with these designs and the winner was young Hatsume." He put on the bracelets. "Oh, shit these are heavier than I thought."

"They are not that heavy." Broly had his own and they made a little difference but could still move around.

"Let us begin with the first match up. Sato and Kirishima you're up." Nezu told them. "The rest of you can watch the exams or you can strategies until it's your turn. Good luck to all of you." He said as he walked with the other teachers.

Class 1A went inside and were discussing a plan to beat their opponent. At least some of them as Iida and Ojiro were talking of different ways to get around Power Loader, the same goes for Tokoyami and Tsyu. While others, like Bakugo, thought it would be best to think best to come up with a plan during battle.

"Hey Todoroki, I think I have a plan to win." Momo told him as she walked beside him.

"It's simple, I cover him in ice and keep him busy while you go for the exit." He told her.

"But-"

"It's best that I keep him busy." Todaroki walked faster.

"B-but I have a plan." She tried to speak up but he was too far to even hear her. With a frustrated sigh, she went into the building and waited for their turn.

The first of the exams started and they were... not looking good for Sato and Kirishima. Both students were indeed hard hitters, but Cementoss cement walls keep coming.

"So.. tired... I need a nap." Sato said weakly as he looked drained.

"Hey this is no time for a nap!" Kirishima said to his partner as he kept punching the cement walls. "Ouch! Ah damn, I reached my limit!" He held on to his hand as it was bruised. Then they were swirled into a cement whirlpool and spat up into the air and hit the ground hard."

"You're weak when it comes to long term battles, but learn from your mistakes, and improve on them. When your life is on the line, learn what your limits are." Cementoss told them as the horn went off and both Sato and Kirishima failed.

The next two matches went a little easier as Tsyu and Tokoyami succeeded in cuffing Ectoplasm on his leg while Ojiro and Iida worked together and thrust their way in midair reaching the Goalpost.

"Looks like I am up next." Broly got up and flew his way into the place he was assigned to. The stage he was assigned to look like an ordinary neighborhood. It was a good thing this was an exam and he was playing the villain. Because in a real fight, he would not have gone all out and restricted himself from doing a lot of damage to the houses and streets. The horn soon rang as he dashed his way to his opponents.

"Remember the plan, I'll keep him distracted while you make a run for it." Todaroki told her as they started to move.

"Todaroki, I think it best that we face him together." Momo countered.

"If we do that then we both fail." Todaroki argued back.

"But Todoroki, He beat your dad with one single punch, you would be no different." Momo told him. "At least listen to what I say-"

Her sentence was interrupted as an energy blast hit them by their feet and a few yards away, they were face to face with Broly.

"Finally found you." Broly slowly walked up to them as he held a small ball of ki in his right hand.

"Yaoyorozu, go now!" Todaroki ordered he made a large glacier of ice.

Momo didn't like his orders but ran and started to make stuff while he kept the Saiyan busy.

"That won't work!" Broly threw the ball of ki as it shattered the ice Todoroki made. "Making a wall of ice as your defense is a poor choice of tactic." He said as he fired multiple ki blasts that broke off the ice within seconds of each other. Then he charged in and got close to Todoroki within seconds.

'Crap he's too fast!' Todoroki thought before getting hit in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and hitting a cement wall. Todaroki struggled to get up as he was now coughing up blood.

"You're lucky these weights stop me from using not even half of my strength." Broly told the half red half white-haired boy as he grabbed Todoroki by the arm, semi crushing it.

'Dammit, it's no good.' Todoroki hissed as he felt some pain in his arm. 'He's holding back from fully hurting me but his grip still hurts.' He struggled to free himself as he used his free hand to fire up some flames to hopefully loosen himself. But as he predicted, the Saiyan was unaffected by the blast. 'It's no good, I'm gonna fail the exam.' He thought to himself as he was about to admit defeat until he saw Yayarozu heading towards them.

"Todoroki, close your eyes!" She yelled to him as she was wearing some shades and she threw what looked to be a flash grenade.

Quickly Todoroki closed his eyes as the grenade went off and blinded the Saiyan, as he dropped the half hot half cold quirk user, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Come on! It's not going to last long, let's make some distance before he fully recovers." Momo yelled to Todoroki.

Without a second thought, Todaroki agrees with her and both of them run away from the pro hero before he gains his sight back. "Yaoyorozu. I'm sorry, you had a plan and I ignored it. I thought I could trap him in the ice but he's too strong. Seems like our only option is to run away."

"No, even if we do, he could sense us very easily and catch up to us." Momo said as they ran. "His power, speed, stamina, technique, and cooperativeness are considered to be S ranked. In other words, physical attacks won't work on him and we can't outrun him. So I thought of an alternative."

"Alright, I'll follow your lead, just tell me what you need me to do." Todoroki asked his teammate.

"Can you make dry ice?" She asked her teammate as he nodded and started to come up with a plan.

Broly was getting his vision back. Looking around to see where his opponents were. "They must have gone to the gate to win." Broly tried to sense their ki as for some odd reason, they were only a few blocks away from him. 'That's odd they are nowhere as close to the gate.' He thought as he shrugged it off and headed to their location. Once he was close he was surrounded by a thick layer of fog. "So that's your plan, hide in the shadows and try to ambush me?" He asked his students as he focused on his Ki to drive away from the fog.

"Now!" Momo ordered in a muffled tone as she and Todaroki threw what appeared to be canisters.

"I'm not falling for that same trick again!" He closed his eyes waiting for some kind of flash, only to be sniffing at something instead. 'Wait, it is not a flash grenade, this is sleeping gas!' He thought to himself as he was feeling the effects as he was falling asleep. His vision was going as he saw two shadows walking towards him as his vision faded to black. Broly was awakened to the sound of the horns and the cuffs on his right arm. "So you decided to knock me out in order to win."

"It was not easy, I had to think of the many different options to take you on until I came to a conclusion." Momo confessed. "But I'm glad my plan actually worked."

"It did but, remember..." Broly ripped the cuffs off him very easily. "...Don't always treat things like an exam."

"We will keep that in mind." Todoroki said as he and Momo walked away as Broly flew off in to watch the other matches that were going on.

Once he landed, he went into the monitor room to see how each teacher was handling the students. The match after him was with Thirteen facing Aoyama and Uraraka. Thirteen had the advantage as Uraraka and Aoyama were holding on to dear life from a railing until Uraraka let the railing go making Thirteen stopping their quirk and Uraraka using a martial art skill pinning the Pro and cuffing them. The match with Ashido and Denki went one-sided as the Principle Nezu uses a crane with a wrecking ball and makes a domino effect to trap them as time is up. The match with Present Mic against Jiro and Koda seemed like they were losing since Jiro can't use her ear jacks while animals ran away so Koda can't use his quirk. It looked as if the students were about to fail. But, bugs from underground swarmed at his leg crawling all over him. Present Mic made a scream at how many crawled on him before fainting and allowing Jiro and Koda to reach the goal post. The Match with Snipe facing Shoji and Hagakura was hard to see as Snipes kept throwing smoke bombs around to smoke them out. After fifteen minutes, he saw Snipes handcuffed and looking in a panicked like mood. The next match was with Midnight facing off with Sero and Mineta and already things were turning south for the two males.

"Ah dammit Sero! why the hell did you have to go and save me!" Mineta yelled as he was crying blood as he saw that Sero was fast asleep by her side. 'I should have been the one snuggling up to her!'

"You shouldn't be running Grape Juice, otherwise you'll be waking my sadistic side." She walked towards him with her Somnambulist activating around her and whip in hand.

The Grape haired boy was running away from her as to try and not get caught by her scent and avoid the lashes of her whip. 'Dammit, I'm never gonna win if I don't find a way around her.' He kept on running. 'I wanted to be a hero because they are awesome. I want to be awesome so that girls can like me better.' He kept running thinking of a way to get around her.

"How long do you expect to hold your breath to evade my scent. Midnight asked as she saw Mineta hide behind a large rock. "Come out and submit already."

"You honestly think I don't have a plan." Mineta said. "I'm obviously a big fan of yours, so I know all about you Ms. Midnight. I lured you here for a reason so I can get you away from the gate and prove that I'm actually cool!"

"Is that so?" She asked as she ripped another one of her sleeves. "Then why don't you come out and play!" She readied her whip. To her surprise, Mineta came out and had Sero's tape around his nose and mouth to prevent him from breathing in her Somnambulist. "Nice work but do you really think you can fight me in this limitation!" She tried to whip the tape of him but he threw many of his sticky balls at her whip that it stuck to a nearby boulder. 'Well color me impressed.' She thought to herself. 'However.' She smirked as she used her free hand to charge up some ki and fired it at him. Mineta's eyes widened as a beam blasted him, sending him flying upwards a few feet in the air, before landing on the ground with a soft but skeeted landing. "He forgot I learned to use Ki as well." She said as she blasted the sticky balls off her whip, reducing them to dust. The alarm rang as it signified that time was up and that Sero and Mineta failed their exam.

With that done, the last exam was now with All Might facing Midoriya and Bakugou. Once the examination started, All Might wasted little to no time with them as he was seconded in reach of them. "You have to stay sharper than those boys." All Might exclaimed before hitting them with Ki charged fists. "Super Double Detroit Smash!" They flew backward as they hit the walls where they began.

"Dammit, I'm not letting him get the best of me!" Bakugo uses his explosive to gain speed. "Now Die!" Bakugo shouted about attacking him but was grabbed by his face. "Dammit, take me seriously!" He muffled his yells blasting the Symbol of Peace but doing little to no effort.

"Haha, that actually tickles." All Might laughed as he slammed the blonde to the ground. "And where do you think you're going, Young Midoriya?" He looked back as he saw the green-haired boy about to do something. "I haven't forgotten about you. New Jersey Smash!" Landing an uppercut at him til Izuku was sent into the air.

Izuku steadied himself as he used his ki to float himself in the air. 'It's a good thing Mr. Broly taught me this during my internship. But fighting All Might would just wait our time and stamina. So why is Kacchan being so stubborn, doesn't he know what we're up against?' "Kacchan we can't beat him, it's best that we reach the exit and pass that way!"

"Shut up you damn nerd! I am not running away from this! That is not what a hero does!" Bakugo told him as he marched towards All Might.

Those words rang in Izuku's head. It was something both he and Bakugo watched as they saw All Might outnumbered four to one. The hero they both admired defeated the villains at ease. "Wow, no one can beat All Might!"

"You got that right, once I get my quirk, I'll be just like him, fighting villains no matter what!" A young Bakugo said.

'I see now, he is still living up to his moral code. I have been treating this more like an exam and less like an actual battle. But facing someone like All Might or Broly is not going to be easy, we are not at that level yet and we don't have the equipment or stamina to face him. It's better to use a hit and run tactic and pass that way.' Izuku said to himself as he descended from the ground and did a front somersault before descending down. "California Smash!" Hitting All Might as the pro blocked the attack while being dragged down.

"Get out of the way Deku!" Bakugo said as he fired off an explosion that hit All Might's back.

"Was that all boys?" All Might asked, not feeling anything. "Cause I know you can do better than that." He infuses Ki within his hands as he punches Izuku right in the stomach, making the boy hit a damaged building. He turned his attention to Bakugo and gave the blonde a quick punch to the face, making him skid on the streets.

Deku and Bakugo were getting exhausted from just a couple of hits as they slowly got up badly bruised and beaten. 'It's no use, we have to make a run for it.' Izuku thought to himself. 'But if we do now, he'll catch up to use no matter what. Think, what is the best way to beat him?' He looked at his surroundings, seeing the best way he and Kacchan could pass. 'That's it!' "Kacchan, get ready to attack then run!"

"Shut up you damn nerd!" Bakugo scolded as he charged at All Might. 'Normal attacks won't work on him, so if I'm gonna pass, then I need to use a big attack.' He told himself as he used his grenade gauntlet and pulled the pin as it sent a powerful blast at All Might.

"Smash!" Izuku yelled as he punched the ground under All Might's feet as the pro hero stumbled to keep his balance. "Run now!" He yelled to Bakugo who hissed at him and as they retreated to the exit.

"Listen up, I hate this idea but I am only doing this just to pass and not be some loser like you!" Bakugo growled as they ran. "It won't last but once he gets his balance back, I'm using another gauntlet blast, so you better make it to that gate!"

"That's very interesting that you mention that Young Bakugou." All Might said as he was between both boys. "Because I am here!"

"Dammit!" Bakugo cursed ready to attack once more. However, All Might broke both of his gauntlets to pieces.

"What will you do now that you have lost your heavy arsenal?" All Might asked as he grabbed onto Izuku and slammed him onto Bakugou as if they were a hammer and steak.

"It's not over just yet!" Bakugo shot from his hands a mighty explosion that stung his arms. 'Dammit, it hurts so much.'

"My turn." Izuku glowed green as he used Full Cowling one last time. "Smash!" He punched All Might square in the jaw.

All Might tried to hit back, but a click was heard. He looked to see that Izuku cuffed him as the green-haired boy had a smile on his face. The alarm sounded as Izuku and Bakugo had won the match and ended class 1A's final exams.

**In Tokyo**

After the exams were finished, both Broly and Midnight decided to treat themselves and go out for dinner. Midnight wore a gray dress that showed her smooth legs with Silver heels while Broly wore a gray suit with a black shirt and a green tie while wearing Ba's fur around his waist. They took their seats as Midnight had baked salmon while Broly had an Angus steak and red wine.

"I can't believe Yaoyorozu beat you with just using her wits." Midnight laugh as she took a sip out of her wine glass.

"I know, it took me by surprise too." Broly told her as he ate his steak. "Though I can't believe you defeated both Sero and Mineta."

"Well, they can't get past my womanly charm." She winked. "Though I will admit, it was a very close match up."

"I agree, for a second there I thought he got you stuck with those balls." Broly took a sip of his wine. "Thought when I saw you use that ki blast, I knew it was over."

"Aww, you were thinking about me." She smiled as she held his hand. "Even though you lost your match, I was still rooting for you."

"Nemuri." Broly leaned in as she did the same. Their faces leaning closer and closer until. "Tanshoku no Daichi ASA de mo Kurai. Haritsumeta Taiki Narabu Hyokai..." Broly pulled away and saw that his phone was ringing. He gave a sigh and answered it. "Hello?"

'Huh, never knew he was a fan.' Midnight thought while he answered.

"Alright, where?... Okay, Thanks All Might, bye." Broly hung up. "That was All Might, he wanted to tell me that Grand Torino wanted to meet with me tomorrow."

"That soon? But the exam finished just a few hours ago." Midnight almost argued. "Can't it wait a few more days?"

"Apparently it can't. I know it's so sudden but the sooner I control Super Saiyan the better and I want you by my side in case anything were to go wrong." Broly assured her.

Midnight gave the Saiyan a knowing sigh, that he knew he did have a point. "Alright, we meet with him tomorrow and start your training helping you with Super Saiyan. But for now, let's enjoy the night together." She told him as they finished where they left off.

**Meanwhile**

"How is the experiment doctor?" All For One asked Ujiko as the man was looking into the test tubes.

"Well sir, it seems that one of Nomu has actually been doing very well with the DNA sample we received." Doctor Ujiko acknowledges the villain. "As a matter of face, I was able to create a being using other samples instead of an actual host."

"Very good. This will be a great asset for beating both All Might and Broly." All For One grinned. "Do you hear that Shigaraki?" He asked from a monitor that had a static screen.

"Yes Master, I do." Shigaraki answered. "I can't wait to use him. Once he is mine, I will unleash him on All Might and that Broly guy, after all, he made us look like a fool at the USJ when he sent the first Nomu flying and then on the streets of Shinjuku. Though Stain and that white alien were more popular than our Nomu."

"There is a lesson in all of this, my pupil. You just need to find the answer on your own this time." All For One told him. "Thanks to Stalin's indirect connection with us, we will soon grow as a better force. Once followers approach you, listen to their reason and learn from them."

"Yes Master." Shigaraki said and hung up.

"Now, where is the finish experiment?" All For One asked the doctor.

"Right in here." He dragged out a large test tube and in it was a shadowed figure to be nine feet tall and long spiked up hair. It was hard to see what the figure looked like exactly, but All For One could sense was the monstrosity staring with great big red eyes.

**Sorry, it took so long to make guys, but this chapter was a struggle to put together. And yes I did switch the fight with Momo and Todaroki facing Aizawa to them facing Broly because Todoroki needs to rely on others and Momo needs to think of the situation to study her opponent and make quick decisions. Also yes, Broly is going to train with Gran Torino cause since All Might is struggling with Broly's Super Saiyan, let the old master teacher for once. If you guys did catch it, Broly's ringtone is indeed Blizzard by Daichi Miura.**

**Important note: This has been on my mind for some time, but since you guys like the story so much, why not have it in Manga form? Now I'm not an Artist but if you or anyone you know how to draw manga, PM me and I will give the details. If you know someone that can, please contact them and suggest this story and let them get in contact with me. Well that's all for now and until next time. I will see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was late in the afternoon in Yamanashi Prefecture as Broly and Midnight were staring right up at the beaten up old building where Gran Torino lived and had his agency.

"Seriously? This is where his old teacher lives? It looks like the place hasn't been taken care of in years." Midnight asked as she seemed to be more disappointed. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure. I double-checked the address and everything." Broly looking at the instructions on where and how to get there. "All we need to do is knock." He approached the door and began to knock. He waited a few minutes as there was no answer. He knocked again, only harder. "Hello? All Might sent me." Still, no one answered the door. Out of curiosity, the Saiyan turned the handle to the front door and noticed that it was unlocked. He looked at Midnight, ready for anything.

As Broly opened the door, they were greeted by a grim-looking sight in front of them. On the ground, face down, was an old man that was four feet two inches tall, had grayish silver hair with a short beard that was covered with what looked like blood.

"Oh my god, is he dead!?" Midnight asked as she was standing behind her boyfriend, looking pail. "We should call the police and tell them a pro hero is dead."

"No need to worry I'm alive." The old man said as he looked at them. "Sorry about the scare, but I was making a plate of sausages covered in ketchup and fell down." He got up and dusted himself off. Both Broly and Midnight got a better look at him as he was wearing a full-body monochrome suit with a yellow cape as well as thick yellow gloves and boots with a silver G belt buckle around his waist. He also carried a thick oak cane and wore a black diamond shape mask around his eyes. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Broly." The Saiyan told him.

"What? What was that?" He asked again cupping his hands around his ear.

"I'm Broly!" The Saiyan repeated.

"What? Is that you Toshinori?" He asked again.

'Really? This old guy is the one that All Might thought would be good to train Broly? He's nothing more than just a senile old man.' Midnight thought to herself as she put a hand on Broly. "Come on, this guy is no use in helping you."

"Your right. Sorry to bother you." He told the old man as he was about to head off.

"Hey, kid." The old man's tone changed as he hit Broly in the back on the head with lightning-like speed. "Never turn your back on someone."

"Huh?" Broly turned around normally as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So the rumors were true, your body is extremely tough." The old man smirked as he jumped backward. "I actually saw your performance at the sports festival as well as that alien. Kinda sloppy if you ask me, Toshinori may be the number one hero, but he is a novice when it comes to teaching."

"Then it is true, you were his teacher. Your Gran Torino." Broly fully facing him.

"Yeah, that's me." The man now known as Gran Torino introduced himself. "I hear you're having trouble with a form of yours that he asked me for help huh?" He said as his eyes turned to Midnight. "And you are?"

"I'm Midnight, I'm his girlfriend." She told him.

"Sorry, I don't need you." Gran Torino turned his back and shooed her off. "Don't want this place to turn into a joint."

"Hey!" She growled. "I happen to wear this because of my quirk! Plus like it or not, I have to stay in case he goes berserk."

"Fine then, I want to see it." Gran Torino said as he stood. "Transform for me and try to hit me."

"You sure about that?" Broly asked the smaller man.

"Trust me." Gran Torino smirked.

Broly was unsure but he started to focus on his anger as his Ki was starting to build up inside as his aura was showing green. His hair started to spike up and turn golden blonde as his eyes turned pure white. He shouted at the old man and threw a punch at him, only to dodge it. The second one hit Gran Torino as he crashed and went right through the wall. The old Pro tried to get himself up, but Broly rushed right in front of him and held onto his leg as he beat him to the ground.

'Toshinori was not kidding when he said this guy is much stronger than him. He's like All Might times fifty, maybe even more.' Gran Torino thought as he was getting slammed into the ground.

The Saiyan let go of the old man and approached him with his palm open, holding a green like an orb. Before he could reach Grand Torino, he started to fall asleep. Above the nine-foot giant stood Midnight with a tone up sleeve as she activated her quirk.

"Still don't want me around, old man?" She asked as she towered the man.

"Alright. Seems like I underestimated his strength." Gran Torino slowly got up from his spot and walked over to the Saiyan. "How long do you think he's out for?" Poking the Saiyan with his cane.

"Depends, but he's not a heavy sleeper." Midnight knelt down and leaned. "Broly, time to wake up now." She tapped on his face a few times until he got up.

Broly was back to normal as he woke up and looked around. "Dammit, I lost control again." He scolded himself as he noticed he was outside with the building having a huge hole. "I'm sorry about your wall."

"Don't sweat it, kid, I can repair it in no time." Gran Torino told him. "Now how about I get you something to eat in the meantime." He went back into the house and cooked up sausages that he was saving and presented the plates to them. "A hero can't work on an empty stomach."

"Thank you for the meal." Broly said before devouring them.

"Whoa, talk about a big appetite." Gran Torino sat next to him with his own plate.

"This is nothing, he literally eats a mountain of rice." Midnight took the other side of Broly. "I mean, he can eat a ten-course meal and finish it in minutes."

"Talk about eating the kitchen sink." Gran Torino was surprised. "So how did the two of you meet?"

Broly looked at Midnight while he had a mouth full of sausages. He looked at the older man, swallowing his food before speaking. "Well, All Might introduced me to the staff and Nemuri volunteered I stay with her since her quirk helps me just in case I lose control."

"Ah, Toshinori saw the good in you, just like him back when he was still green." Gran Torino said as he was eating his sausage.

"He told us that you trained him and you were his homeroom teacher, what was his training like?" Broly asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... well he had a lot of combat training." Gran Torino remembered in his younger years as he punched a younger All Might in the gut and uppercut him. "He was stubborn sometimes but he eventually mastered One-" Broly shook his head slightly giving the old man a sign. "-ce he later became the Symbol Of Peace."

"So same thing for Broly I assume." Midnight asked the old hero.

"His will be completely different since his skin is so tough. He might have to be weighted down to slow his movements." Gran Torino stated. "What is the heaviest thing he can lift?"

"I would say a 747." Midnight explained. "At least that's how heavy I've seen."

Gran Torino was a bit surprised that the Saiyan had that much strength. He did hear of heroes who were super strong the most they could lift was a fully loaded truck but a plane was something of another level. "Alright then, let's try something." He got out of his chair and walked to the door. "Let's go."

"Go?" Broly asked as he swallowed the remainder of his sausages. "Go where?" The Old hero didn't say anything and just walked off. He finished his food as he and Midnight followed him. "Gran Torino, where are we going?"

"Someplace with a lot more room for your training." The old man told him. "That way you can cut loose anytime and not destroy my home." He continued to walk as Broly and Midnight followed him. After twenty minutes of walking, they reached an abandoned trainyard. "Here we are. This is where we will help you with your transformation."

"An abandoned trainyard? Why this place?" Midnight asked, looking around seeing there are a lot of abandoned trains and rusted railroad tracks. "This place is a dump basically."

"You will see." Gran Torino smirked. "Broly holds out your arms, will you."

The Saiyan was confused at the remark but did what he was told and held his arms out. Suddenly his arms and legs were chained up. "What the- What is the meaning of this!" Broly asked angrily.

"Sorry kid, but this is part of your training." Gran Torino told him as he dusted off his hands. "Those chains are attached to a full set of trains each weighing about 1500 tons. It's a lot heavier than the 747 you caught in the air so you really have to pull your weight on this one."

Broly growled as he slowly but surely made his way to Gran Torino.

"Good, now let's see that transformation." Gran Torino used his jets to hit the Saiyan. "Come on, I thought you were stronger than this, you're going to let a lot of tons stop you?" He taunted Broly as he gave a kick to his head." I've seen a lot more strength than you, number two."

"Shut up!" Broly growled as his eyes turned yellow, entering his Wrathful State. Broly pulled at the weighting making them lighter for him to try to hit the old hero.

"Ha! You Missed me!" Gran Torino mocked. 'He's getting much stronger though, it's best that I add the weight more.' He jumped behind Broly and attached extra carts to his weights. 'That should do it, let's see him try and lift more than he can.'

Broly noticed the extra tons as his movements were getting a lot more sluggish than before. The Saiyan was now pulling more weight on him as the consistent hits of Gran Torino gave him a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Stop it!" He growled as the old man kept hitting him. "RAHHHHH." He shouted until he turned Super Saiyan. The Saiyan was pulling more as the chains felt a lot lighter than before but were still heavy nonetheless. Broly was letting out roars of anger as he was trying to hit Gran Torino.

"This is getting out of hand." Midnight tore at her sleeves, ready to use her quirk.

"Don't!" Gran Torino ordered her as he sent a swift kick to Broly's face. "He needs to stay in the form longer. The idea is for him to control this form, if he gets out of hand then put him to sleep." He sent another kick at Broly as Midnight backed off.

The Super Saiyan let out a mighty yell before firing off a mouth beam, destroying trains and railways to dust. Gran Torino and Midnight were dodging his blast, getting him angrier as he pulled on his chains.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Midnight said to herself and to Gran Torino as the Saiyan was firing his mouth beam more. 'I can't use my quirk from this distance. I have to get in close to him for it to work.' She thought to herself. 'This may be the only way.' Midnight was walking towards Broly.

"What are you doing?! He's going to kill you!" Gran Torino told her.

"Trust me!" She told the old hero as she faced the Saiyan and continued to walk toward him. "Broly... it's me."

Broly looked at her as he looked a little calmer. "Grr...N- Nemuri ?"

"Yes, Broly it's me." She reassured him. "Just calm down. It will all be okay."

The Saiyan was calming down as his eyes went from angry to a more calm look and his hair was still golden blonde. He looked around and saw the damage he created. "D-did I do all this?" He asked as Midnight gave him a simple nod. "Guess I won't be able to control Super Saiyan after all." He looked down in disappointment.

"Like you said it will take time, and besides, you're controlling it right now." Midnight took out a hand mirror and showed him his reflection.

Broly looked at his changed features in amazement. He knew that going Super Saiyan would make him powerful but not this powerful. "I'm blonde..."

"Yes, you are. And your eyes are white. You really look hot that way." Midnight complimented as she took the chains off him. "Feel any better? Feel like you're gonna go wild again?"

"No. I feel fine, just feel lighter is all." Broly told her. "Feels like I'm faster and stronger too." He said taking a ki blast at some trains and obliterating a lot of them to dust.

"Well, you are indeed more powerful." Gran Torino said as he walked over to the two pros. "But Midnight can't always be there for you when you lose control. So the sooner you learn how to control it the better."

"I understand, I will work hard to master it." Broly powered down to his base form and proceeded to transform again under his own will. The training was getting better and better as Broly was getting more and more control of Super Saiyans. There were a couple of times he went on a rampage, but only because Gran Torino kicked him out of annoyance. The first day ended with success as both Broly and Midnight returned home.

Broly went upstairs to wash up from his work out while Midnight got changed out of her hero costume and into something more comfortable. "I have to say, dear, you really did improve on controlling Super Saiyan." She said loudly that she hoped he heard him under the roaring water. "Though it was a bit funny that you threw the old man two towns down." She giggled to herself as she put on navy blue undergarment, and wrapping herself with a black silk robe with orange floral designs. Once dressed, she laid herself onto the heart-shaped bed and thought of the events that happened today. 'Things were interesting today, Broly is learning to master Super Saiyan at a faster rate. Then again, that still leaves me at the same level as I always have been. My teaching skills did improve, but fighting ones only grew slightly. I need to improve my fighting skills, maybe try some new techniques when I fight villains.'

The shower was turned off and Broly stepped out only wearing blue pajama bottoms as he approached the bed as he saw Midnight was in deep thought. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh no, just thinking about today." She snapped out of it. "You're controlling Super Saiyan a lot more now, at this rate you'll be stronger and faster than ever." She said, trying to change the subject.

Broly knew something was bothering her, but he knew not to push it. "Yeah." He said as he went under the covers and fell asleep.

The next day of Gran Torino's training was no picnic as Broly was pulling more than nine thousand tons of train carts in his Super Saiyan form. "That's it, kid, don't give up, keep pulling those carts!" Gran Torino shouted as he ate a fish pastry.

"You're doing great honey!" Midnight shouted support to him as she was doing her own training routine. 'I have to get stronger than ever. That's what it means to go Plus Ultra!' She concentrated her ki in one spot before firing it at a broken-down cargo cart.

"Whatcha doing there?" Gran Torino walked over to the R Rated hero.

"Training, what else?" She said as she fired off another ki blast.

"I can see that I meant why are you training? I thought you were here to support your boyfriend in case he goes berserk?" Gran Torino questioned as he bit down into a fish pastry.

"I am but I also need to improve on my end." Midnight continued to fire at the cargo until she was hit in the leg by Gran Torino's cane. "Ow, what was that for!"

"Not gonna accomplish much with just hitting a non-moving object." Gran Torino told her as he gave a kick on her back. Midnight turned around to face the older hero as he gave off a smirk. "Let's see of you can keep up." He jumped into the air and used his jets to quicken his movements as Midnight was firing ki blasts at the older hero as he kept dodging and kicking her in the back of the head, the arms and the torso. "I thought you were a pro hero, cause your shooting more like an amateur."

"Shut up!" She hissed, firing a pink ki blast at Gran Torino, hitting him as he fell to the ground. Midnight rushed towards him in panic as to what she had done. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I was angry and- your asleep." She saw Gran Torino snoring away on the ground. 'How though? I didn't even activate my quirk.' She thought to herself as she wondered what just happened. She remembered being very angry and shooting a ki blast at him. "Wait that's it!" She quickly focused on her energy in the palm of her hand as she made a pink ball of ki. "I wonder... Broly, can you come here a minute."

Broly stopped his weight lifting and walked towards her as he powered down. "What is it?"

"I just want to try something." She told him as she was still holding the pink sphere. Midnight then fired it at him as he instantly fell asleep. "Oh wow, it worked! I combined my quirk with a ki blast!" She jumped for joy at success. As she finished, she saw that Broly and Gran Torino were still out cold. Giving an amused sigh, she walked over to Broly, peaking his cheek, hoping he would wake up from his nap.

"Ugghhh." Broly woke up groggy as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "You really need to give me more of a warning if you're going to knock me out."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Midnight smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just needed to see if this new attack actually worked." She rubbed the back of her dark blueish black hair. (I know in the wiki it says dark purple, but the anime makes it look blackish blue. So I'm going with that.) "But to be honest, I just made it a few minutes ago. It seems like my quirk and my ki fused. I guess kinda like how All Might fuse his Quirk with his Ki." She looked at her hand. "Now all I need is to give this power-move a name."

"Hmm." Broly started to think. "What about Sleep Bomb?"

"As good as it sounds, I have to decline." Midnight disagreed. "What about Knock Out Blast?"

"Nah." Broly told her. Both of them thought it over for five minutes til they got it.

"Somnamblast!" They said in unison.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we thought of the same thing!" Midnight giggles.

"Yeah. I just thought it would fit since your quirk is called Somnambula and uses a Ki blast, so it just came to me." Broly told her.

"You know, I think this calls for a celebration. You are mastering Super Saiyan and me making a new power move." Midnight wink.

"Sounds great, I know a great ramen noodle place!" Gran Torino cuts in, now fully awake. "Come on, it will be my treat."

'Way to kill the mood.' They both thought to themselves. Broly looked dumbfounded to how short he slept while Midnight was annoyed at the old man for interrupting them. They both brush off their thoughts and proceed to follow the old pro hero.

After they arrived and took their seats, Broly was eating seven large bowls of Raman. Gran Torino was amazed at how much he was eating and how fast he swallowed it all down. "Is this normal of him?" The older hero asked Midnight as he still has noodles still in his chopsticks.

"Nah, he eats ten times more than this." Midnight told him as the older hero started to pail as the Saiyan started to eat a lot more.

At the end of the day, Broly ate around twenty-five large bowls of ramen noodles to Gran Torino's amazement. 'Now I'm afraid to even look at my bill.' As if on cue the waiter gave him the bill for their food. Gran Torino looked at the bill and swore he would last a few years. '43916.60 yen!? (Equal to $400) That's a large chuck out of my paycheck.' He groans as he takes out his wallet.

"Here." Broly hands Gran Torino a load of cash. "I ate a lot of food, it's only fair that I pay you back."

"Nah kid, I said it would be my treat and I meant it." Gran Torino said as he took out his wallet and paid for the food himself. 'That kid really does have a pure heart, you choose a good one to train Toshinori. Hopefully, the time comes that the Symbol of Peace can rest a bit easier.'

The next day, Broly was lifting up more tons easier than ever in his Super Saiyan form. He made 9000 tons look like a pound before noontime had even started. "Alright, kid, I think that's enough for the day!" Gran Torino called out to him.

The Saiyan looked over and transformed back into his base form. He took the chains off him as he walked towards the hero. "So how did I do?"

"Not bad, In a short time you are making quick work on that power of yours." Gran Torino said. "We may be able to test out if you can control that form of yours without you being tied up."

"That would be great!" Broly said in excitement. "When do we get started?"

"Later I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Gran Torino said as he looked around and saw Midnight practicing her new move. The older hero moved farther away so they were not in earshot range. "I figured Toshinori told you about One For All and not her."

Broly forgot to mention about One For All to Gran Torino. "Yes, he did. He told me how it's transferred and it's origins. Are you the previous user before him?"

"No I'm not. However, I was friends with his mentor." Gran Torino told him. "Her name was Nana Shimura and she was the seventh user of One For All."

"Nana Shimura?" Broly repeated the name. It was a little odd for him to hear that the user and the mentor before him were a woman but then again so many women were heroes so it wasn't too hard to imagine. "What was she like?"

"She was a kind yet strong woman who always had a smile on her face." Gran Torino smiled as he brought her up. "She wasn't anywhere near the top ten heroes, but she worked hard to stabilize the peace. When she met Toshinori, back then he was quickless, she saw in him a dream that the people can look up to a symbol to give them hope and keep them safe. She encouraged him to keep that idea in mind and added it. 'When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, I'm a-ok. The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest.' before passing One For All to him."

'So that's how he got that smile from.' Broly thought to himself as he gave a soft smirk.

Suddenly, Gran Torino's smile quickly turned into a frown, because what he was about to say next. "That all changed when All For One attack, I'll never forget that day." He said as his memories were like a nightmare that came to life. "Me, Nana, and Toshinori fought him with everything we got, but our best wasn't enough. She sacrificed her life for me and All Might to escape that battle. I had to train him and send him to America to get him away from All For One's eyes and I assume you know the rest."

Broly nodded. "He later fought him again and beat him to a pulp six years ago, but greatly injured himself. But now he resurfaced and made his move once more. All Might told me that if anything were to happen. Me or Izuku is the one that can defeat him."

"Izuku, now I remember. He was the one that won the Sports Festival. He is the ninth holder of One For All." Gran Torino rubbed the bottom of his chin. "So I assume you're the one that helped him control it better?"

"I am. I advised him to use it all over his body instead of in one place. I also taught him how to use ki." Broly told him. "I also took him in as my intern during both the Stain attack and the Frieza attack."

"Ah yes, that white alien. He looked like the toughest beings that I saw." Remembered seeing it on the news. The Old hero saw how Broly, All Might, and even Midnight face the being. "I will admit, that a cell can't even hold that monster, it was a good idea to eradicate him. But I think we had enough of a chat. Time we got some grub."

"Right, this time I'll pay." The Saiyan told him, but before they could take a few steps, Broly's phone started to ring as the song Blizzard **(The DBS Broly movie Theme)** played. "Excuse me, let me take this." He excused himself as he answered. "Hello?...All Might how it is going? ... What!? Is he okay?... really? You sure?... I'll be there... Okay bye." He hung up. "I'm sorry but I have to cancel dinner." He told the old hero.

"That's a shame, what happened?" The Old hero asked as he saw Broly having a serious look on his face.

"Izuku was attacked by the man known as Tomura Shigaraki."

**And that concludes this chapter now remember, If there are spelling and grammar errors in the story, it's not my fault. I'm checking it and using the spelling and grammar tool. Also thank you guys for understanding what I'm trying to do and I really love making this story and wanted to make you guys happy. I had a hard debate on making Broly's eyes go white or teal when he's in control of Super Saiyan so I went with the white just to give him the look. And Yes Midnight now has her own Ki blast mixed with her quirk and don't worry there will be more moves for the cast. Also, 1500 tons = 3 million pounds in case you guys didn't know so 9000 (get it "Over 9000!") is about 18 million pounds so if Broly can lift that easily before, my intention was for it to slow him down not stop him. But until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Broly flew fast to the police station that Izuku was. The Number Two hero made a hard yet steady landing near the precinct. "Where is he? Where is Izuku Midoriya?" He asked two officers that were standing there when he arrived.

"I think he's with Detective Tsukauchi for questioning?" One of the officers replied. "So it might be a while before you're allowed to see him."

"Is he okay?" The Saiyan asked them.

"He's fine. Shaken up but he wasn't hurt in any way or form." The other officer told him.

"Good. Then you don't mind if I talk to him?" Broly asked.

"Well, he's still in question so..." The officer replied but Broly walked into the precinct. "Wait! You can't just walk in, whenever you want to!"

Broly ignored the officer upfront and asked around and they pointed to where Izuku was being questioned and proceeded in that direction. 'I can't believe this slipped undetected. I'm supposed to be the number two hero yet I let this slip past me while I was training.' He thought to himself as he continued through the corridor of the precinct. He soon made it to the room Izuku was at and noticed a weak-looking All Might and a detective that Broly never met. This must have been Tsukauchi the two officers upfront mentioned. He was a tall man by 5'11, had short black hair and black rectangular black eyes. Like any other detective, he wore a tan overcoat around him with a matching hat that was sitting on the large table in front of him.

"Young Broly, it's good for you to come." All Might greeted the Saiyan in the room. "I want to introduce you to my friend in the police force, Tsukauchi."

"It's a pleasure meeting you in person Broly." Tsukauchi shook Broly's hand. "All Might told me all about you, I actually was there when the both of you fought against that Freiza guy, had to make sure to keep the citizens from getting too close. Never thought I would meet an actual alien in real life or arrest one." He chuckled to himself. "But nevermind that we were just about to begin discussing the incident with Midoriya. So please, take a seat."

The Saiyan looked back at Izuku to see that physically, he was okay but the look on his face told him that he was scared and nervous as hell. Broly took a seat right in between All Might and Tsukauchi as they faced Izuku. "Okay, Izuku tell us everything that happened in between you and Tomura at the mall.

"Okay." Izuku swallowed hard before starting. "It all started when everyone got their results to our final exam. So we all decided to go to the Kiyoshi Ward Shopping Mall as a class to get supplies for our trip to summer camp. Some of us split up into different groups until it was me and Uraraka but then she stuck with me for some reason. Then that's when it happened." Izuku's tone gets darker as he explained in great detail.

_Uraraka was running away from Izuku as she was blushing madly. This got Izuku stunned as he was now standing alone in the middle of the mall. "We came here as a class together, now I'm alone."_

_"I know you, you're the U.A. student that won the Sports Festival." Someone with a dark hoodie went up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Mind if I have an autograph? I'm a huge fan."_

_"Oh Gee thanks, I- well I don't know. I don't have a pen to sign something." Izuku stuttered in embarrassment. 'Who knew being in U.A. would make you so popular. Also, I can't believe that people still remember the Sports Festival.'_

_"Are you one of the students that ran into the Hero Killer at Hosu and the attack with that white alien too? You're practically famous." The hooded figure commented._

_"You sure know a lot." Izuku chuckled._

_"I'm just a really big fan of yours, I can't believe I'm running into you again." The hooded figure chuckled as Izuku now froze at the mention of running into this figure. again. "It makes me think that this is not so much a coincidence. No, no this is more like destiny." He said as he wrapped his fingers, all but one, around Izuku's neck. "Oh right. In your point of view, we haven't met since the attack on the USJ incident. So how about we have a small chat Izuku Midoriya." Shocked, Izuku turned his emerald eyes at the figure to see the blood-red eyes, pail cracked skin, and light blue hair of Tomura Shigaraki._

_"I wouldn't make a scene if I were you, just act naturally like I'm an old friend that ran into you at the mall. Wipe that look off your face, cause all I want is to have a small little chat is all. But if you struggle, run, fight, or call for help, the first thing to disintegrate is your throat once my final finger touches it." Shigaraki told Izuku as his middle finger dangled close to his throat._

_"I'-If you do that here with so many people, then a hero will catch you in no time, you can't escape." Izuku stutters the words out as he puts on a brave face._

_"I Don't doubt that." Shigaraki grinned. "Just look at all of these sheep. Anyone of them can use their quirk and start a massacre whenever they want, and yet they are all here smiling. They think that laws and rules will protect them because they assume everyone has the same morales. They're convinced nothing bad will ever happen to them. After you I could kill twenty, thirty, maybe even more people here before a pro hero showed up to stop me."_

_This of course scared Izuku a lot. He didn't want others to die by this villain because of his stubbornness. With no other options left, he had to comply for the moment. "Okay, let's talk."_

_"I knew you'd understand. Let's go grab a seat, that way we are both comfortable." Shigaraki said as he walked Izuku thought out the mall, making sure that they could not be overheard or make it too suspicious. A small round ledge that was surrounded by people yet appropriate to not get overheard. He led the green-haired teen to the bench as they both sat down simultaneously. "This is good, now we can have our little chat." He said making sure his hand was still around Izuku's neck before he started to speak. "Basically I pretty much hate everything, but the Hero Killer and your new teacher piss me off the most right now."_

_"Wasn't Stain one of your guys?" Izuku asked as this confused him. He thought that Stain and the League of Villains were working together. But then Again, Stain killed that Nomu so were they just setting him up to make it look like he was part of their group, or was it just coincidence that they attacked Hosu at the same time?_

_"Not technically, but that's what the media made it look like. And that's what my problem is. It's like suddenly everyone is obsessed with that stupid hero killer or that alien-looking guy. I mean the attack on U.A., the Nomu's I released at Hosu, they were all upstaged by those two. Even that Frieezer or Freiza or whatever his name is. Five minutes of just his appearance was enough to intimidate the citizens. Yet no one even gave me a second thought, why is that?" Shigaraki asked Izuku in a normal manner. "Despite what Stain believes, all he did was try to get rid of things he didn't like. Same goes for that alien, he didn't like that Broly person yet he still offered him a hand in joining him. What do you think are the differences between us?" He tightened his grip but made sure his last finger didn't touch the green-haired boy's neck._

_"What's the difference?" Izuku asked in a deep tone as if already knowing the answer to that question. "I don't understand you. Your goals, and your villains. I don't agree with anything you do. I don't agree with the Hero Killer either, but at least I can understand him a bit. Because the Hero Killer and I have something in common. We are inspired by All Might and Broly. That night, he even saved me from the flying Nomu. He's a maniac, but he doesn't destroy things just because it sounds fun. And when things were looking bad for him, he didn't abandon his mission as you did. Also with Frieza, he saw the importance of Broly. He didn't like him one bit but he knew that he was more powerful than him. He offered to join his army or die. And even though he was losing, he still fought to the end. That's the difference between you three. They both held true to their beliefs, unlike you." He turned his eyes to Shigaraki who had a grim face plastered as his eyes looked irritated. 'Oh, crap now I pissed him off and is going to kill me.' Izuku now looks paler than before as sweat dropped from his face._

_"Ah, that's a weight off my chest." Shigaraki sighed and gave a sinister grin. "I see it now, all the dots connected, why Stain makes me so angry, why you irritate me so much, it all makes sense now. It's them, the problem is All Might and Broly." He squeezed his hand even tighter around Izuku's neck. That's right, it's the most rational explanation. I didn't see it this whole time, but it was right in front of me this whole time. What was I worried about this whole time? It's so simple, they are the reason why these morons are smiling so much. They feel so safe because those two are always around, smiling and people believing that garbage. I'm so glad we had this chat, I feel better, I can't thank you enough Midoriya!" Shigaraki realized he was choking the green-haired teen. "Oops, don't struggle now unless you want to die."_

_"I.. can't breathe..." Izuku struggled for air to loosen his attacker's grip. His face turned blue from the lack of oxygen. He thought this would be the end of him._

_"Um Deku, is that a friend?" Uraraka asked as she was right in front of them as she noticed something was wrong immediately. "No that can't be right." She got a closer look at the hooded figure that had his hand on Izuku. "Hey, let go of him." She said in a scared tone._

_Shigaraki loosens his grip on Izuku only to slowly pull out his other hand. Izuku saw him move the other hand and started to speak so that Uraraka was safe. "This is nothing, everything is fine! Stay back! No closer!"_

_Shigaraki quickly let go of Izuku and put his hands up in front of him. "Oh, you were here with a friend, I didn't know. Sorry about that." He acted casually as Izuku was coughing to breathe in some oxygen. "If you try to follow me, I'll get angry." He whispered to Izuku as he put his hands in his pocket, got up, and left._

_"Hold on Shigaraki." Izuku told him as the hooded figure stopped in his tracks. "I have a question for you. What is All For One after!" He glared at him demanding an answer from him._

_"Who knows really. But what I do know is he really was intrigued by the fight with Broly and Frieza. Shocked that there are beings outside the planet." Shigaraki told the green-haired boy. "Just a word of advice, if we ever meet again, I most likely will kill you." He walked away into the crowd._

"After that, Uraraka reported the incident and that's when the shopping mall was temporarily closed. The heroes and the police came to sweep the area. And here we are." Izuku finished telling the story of what happened.

"From what we gathered, the league is not a monolithic organization. But not only are they targeting All Might but Broly too." Tsukauchi said as he wrote down the stuff Izuku said. "Thanks, a lot for the information about Midoriya, this actually helps."

"Oh, sure." Izuku told him. "I just wished that there was some way I could have detained him."

"Don't worry, we are just glad that you and everyone else in the mall facility are okay." Tsukauchi said to him. "You remained calm in a dire situation. Others would be panicking if they were in your shoes."

"Indeed Young Midoriya, I wished we were there to stop him from encountering you." All Might stated. "I would not live with myself if any of you kids were hurt."

"Same. It would bother me to no end." Broly added.

"It was nothing." Izuku told them. But something did bother him, they could see on his face. "Hey, do you two ever have times that you can't save the people you want to?"

Both Broly and All Might were taken aback by this question. They look at each other for a few seconds before facing the green-haired teen. "Yes, I do. And I'm sure Broly feels the same way. Somebody can be injured and call out to us as we speak."

"We know that it's frustrating but even I can't go around the world in a second. There are always going to be people out of our reach that we can't protect." Broly added.

"But that is the more reason to stand tall and smile." All Might said. So that the symbol of justice is always there, flickering in people's hearts. Whether they be a hero, villain, or an alien."

"Thanks, guys, as far as I know, you two were always there when trouble calls." Izuku reassures them.

"Thank you Young Midoriya. Now come on, let's take you home." All Might patted his shoulders as he, Broly, and Tsukauchi walked the boy out of the room and into the front of the precinct. "Now Young Midoriya where do you li-"

"Izuku?" A female voice was heard as the four males saw a green-haired woman who looked to be in her early forties, five foot three, had short green hair tied in a ponytail, and was on the chubby side. The two pro heroes and the detective figured that this was Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya. Inko ran up to him and held on to his arm. "Izuku, my baby, are you okay? I don't think I can do this anymore." She said as she was on the verge of tears. "I don't think my heart can take this much stress."

"I'm sorry, everything fine. It's okay mom, there is no need to cry." Izuku hugged his mother to calm herself down. "The heroes and the police have been taking care of me all night."

"It's true ma'am when I heard the news, I rushed over here to see if he was okay." Broly told Inko.

"Oh my, y-your Broly!" Inko said in utter shock as she stared at the nine-foot giant of a Saiyan. "I-it's an honor to meet you, sir! No, it's a great privilege!" She bowed many times.

'I guess this is where Izuku learned his manners from.' Broly thought to himself. "No need to say such things, I'm just doing my job as a pro hero."

"Since Izuku's mother is here, I'll be sure that Sansa escorts them to safety." Tsukauchi told All Might and Broly as he radioed his partner. "Hey Sansa, can you escort Izuku and Mrs. Midoriya back to their place?" Someone radioed and a few minutes later a cat humanoid came out from the building, saluted Tsukauchi, and escorted the Midoriya's to a police car and took them home as both pro heroes and the detective watched as the car drove by. "Their meeting was more coincidental than anything else. But there is still a possibility that he or another student may be targeted in the future. But of course, we will be on high alert here. But the school should be ready to take drastic measures. The stronger the light shines the greater the darkness. Since they will be targeting you both, I think it's best you two leave U.A."

"I barely got started, I only taught no less than three months." All Might argued.

"And I'm the only one that can teach the students how to use Ki." Broly also argued.

"Right, right." Tsukauchi chuckled. "The world is getting to be more of a dangerous place. All For One is still out there somewhere. This time we have to capture him."

"I'll be sure to bring him down once and for all." All Might said. "I'm going to need both of your help, think I can count on you." Both Broly and Tsukauchi gave the Symbol of Peace a nod of approval. "I knew you can, oh yeah Broly, how's the training with Gran Torino?"

"I'm actually improving. I am handling Super Saiyan better than before." The Saiyan told him. "Gran Torino weight training helped put me in place so that I'm not going on a rampage."

"Weight training?" All Might look confused as he never had weight training with Gran Torino. "What kind of weights were they?"

"Trains." He said bluntly as the number one hero's jaw dropped as the response.

"He let you drag actual trains around!?" All Might exclaimed, spitting out blood.

"Yeah, I admit they were heavy at first but then they got lighter the more I continued." Broly saying aloud. "Is that a problem?"

"No... no... just that that's a lot more than he did with me." All Might waved his hands around his face. "I'm just glad that you're starting to control it better."

The Saiyan nodded in agreement. "I better get going. Nemuri must be worried." He waved goodbye and flew back home. After a few minutes of flying, he landed on the front door then noticed that his and Midnights house's lights were out. 'Is she still out or is it she went to bed already?' He thought to himself as he opened the door and noticed that the house was dark as he turned on the lights. "Maybe she went to bed and called it a night." He proceeded to go up the stairs and turn off the lights downstairs. Once he opened the door to the bedroom, Broly was met with quite the sight.

"Welcome home dear." Midnight winked as she was laying on the bed sideways wearing her black silk robes.

"Hi." Broly walked over to her as he sat on the bed as she crawled right up to him, wrapping her arms around and giving him a soft shoulder massage. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give you a massage since you look so tired out." She cooed as she continued her message and got close to his ear. "Plus, I want to try something out tonight."

"Try something?" Broly questioned as she continued to massage his back. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much... just you going Super Saiyan." Midnight said as she looked away with a small smirk on her face.

"Wait, me going Super Saiyan?" Broly again questioned. "I don't know, it seems kinda dangerous. What if you get hurt?"

"Hun, we get hurt a lot on the streets. Well me and other heroes, but the point is we risk our lives to protect and save others, so I think this will be good to see if you can control it better." Midnight told him.

Broly sighed as he knew she really wanted to do this. Defeated, he turned around and got her to lay on her back. "Alright, you wanted this, so no changing your mind later." He transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Midnight smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ready for their night together.

**Near Yavine Ave**

The next day, a monstrous bear villain was wreaking havoc on the streets as many citizens were evacuated to avoid his rage. The Bear was breaking lampposts and throwing empty cars into one another. He threw a large truck out of his way as it was about to crush some citizens until the Number Two hero came out of nowhere and caught the vehicle in mid-air. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay now." He assured the citizens as he put the truck down. "Because I am here."

"Achoo!" All Might sneezed in the streets while already beating a bull villain. 'Strange, it's like someone used my catchphrases. Oh well, time to get back to heroin."

Broly was now faced to face with the bear villain as he stood tall, not budging an inch. "Stop this pointless destruction now or I will have to take you down." He warned the bear villain. The bear villain stood tall as he gave a sinister chuckle before swinging his claw at the Saiyan. Fortunately for Broly, he caught the attack one-handed with ease and smirked at the beast as he went Super Saiyan. Broly knew he could defeat the villain without it, but this was more to control the form in public. Broly saw that the bear was now shaking in fear as to what he was now up against. Wanting to end this quickly, he punched the villain in the gut before falling to the ground. "Gave you a fair warning, you should have taken it." He stood above the villain as the local police came and took the fiend away. "Well, time to go." He took to the air. 'Villains are acting up as of recent. I wonder if it has to do with Stains motive or the Frieza's arrival.' The Saiyan was in deep thought as he patrolled the air, looking if anything was out of place. "Everything looks clear so far, I can probably go to the store before heading to U.A." he thought to himself before he flew off to the center of Tokyo.

**Meanwhile at Kamino**

Shigaraki sat at the bar at their hideout while having a drink. "Kurogiri, I know what I'm driving at and I hope our guests from yesterday come back, I was rather rude myself back there."

"That is good news to hear you come to a conclusion." Kurogiri said while wiping a glass from the bar. "If I may, what did you find on your way out yesterday?"

"Let's just say I ran into someone that we know." Shigaraki took a sip of his drink. 'It now makes sense, a world without All Might and his new pal Broly, if they are out of the picture, then Japan is for the taking.' He laughs to himself.

Soon the door to the bar opened and at the doorway was none other than the broker Kagero "Giran" Okuta. "So, did you come up with an answer." He grinned as he smoked his cigarette.

"As a matter of fact, I did. So if those two are still with you, then I will accept them into the League of Villains." Shigaraki told the broker as he pointed a finger at the man. "Just don't disappoint me."

"Sure I'll be sure to get you some good recruits as long as I get my pay." Giran puffed smoke out of him. I even got you, two new guys, I happened to run into yesterday."

"Bring them in." Shigaraki said as he finished his drink.

"If you insist." Giran waved a finger to signal two men inside the bar. The first one was a man that was 5'5", had red skin, short white hair with some type of armor and spandex as well as a device around his right ear. The other was a 7' tall, magenta skin, head shaped like a snake with a forked tongue and fangs, and wearing the same type of armor and device around his ear.

"So you have a red imp and a snake, what makes them so special?" Shigaraki questioned.

"We happened to be members of the Frieza Force mate." The red being told him. "And who are you calling an imp, I'm four inches shorter than you are."

"Indeed, you better watch what you say, otherwise we could kill you in an instant." The snake-like being told him. "And with your power level, I would say you wouldn't be too much of a threat."

'Power level? Frieza Force? So those two came with that Freiza guy. This could work to our advantage.' Shigaraki thought to himself. "My apologies, I was in the wrong with the name-calling, please introduce yourselves."

"Alright mate, my name's Mozz, and the big guy behind me is Razz." The red being introduced themselves. "Only reason we are here is to hide from that blogger Saiyan."

"Some of the men that didn't get captured or killed are still in hiding. So we are just looking for some powerful allies while we lick our wounds." Razz said to them.

"No need to worry about that, my master has something that can beat that Saiyan as you call him." Shigaraki assured them. "So how about it? Join the League of Villains and we can get rid of Broly and his friends."

Both Mozz and Razz were silent for a moment as they thought it through, until the serpent spoke. "And why should we join up with a lowly human whose power level is around 210?"

"210? isn't that good?" Shigaraki asked as both men chuckled. "And what's so funny about that?" His grip tightened as all fingers held the glass and disintegrated it.

"210 is weak compared to us. Got to be at least 1000 to be a match for us. Then again, that Saiyans readings couldn't be measured at all." Mozz commented.

"What are you saying, that he can just one punch us all?" Shigaraki asked as if insulted.

"More than that mate, last time our Scouters read his power level, it was unreadable. That means his power level is more than a million." Mozz told him.

"So that's how strong he is, I'm glad I know by now what we are up against." All For One said through the monitor. "Makes me more excited about what we are up against now we know."

"Master, how long were you listening in?" Shigaraki asked him unannounced that the true leader of the league listened in.

"So, you're the real boss to the group, why don't you show yourself to us rather than have a chat with your lackey?" Razz asked.

"Tomura is still young and I am still in recovery after my fight with the one called All Might. So he will be my successor someday and I want him to be prepared." All For One said through the monitor.

"All Might? You mean the blonde guy with the big muscles? I gotta say he kinda thought it went to 1200 or more than that." Mozz asked.

"That's strong? Are you sure?" Kurogiri spoke up for a long time.

"Positive." Razz points to his scouter. "These Scouters are the latest models in tech."

"It also acts as a communicator to our remaining men still in hiding." Mozz told the three villains.

"I see, so how many men do you have in total as of right now?" Shigaraki asked them both.

"Right now it's just me and Razz, but I'm sure other members of the Force will join." Mozz said to them.

"Good, cause we are going to need them until our secret weapon is ready." All For One said. "And he will be complete in a few months."

"He? Who's he?" Mozz asked.

"You will find out soon enough, but for now, let us prepare." All For One laughed menacingly.

**At U.A. High**

After the speech Nezu gave the students at the end of the first semester, he wanted all the teachers and staff in the room right away to discuss something. Once everyone was seated in the room, he started to speak. "Thank you all for coming, I wanted to inform all of you that there will be a change of plans with Class 1A and 1B training."

"A change of plans sir?" Aizawa asked. "Is this about the incident with Shigaraki at the mall?"

"It does indeed Eraser." Nezu nods to the class 1A teacher. "Instead, we will be sending both classes to the mountains where the Wild Pussy Cats have their forest resort."

"I see, that way the league thinks that they will attack the original location while it is nothing but a decoy." Snipe figured it out.

"Correct." Nezu says to them and then turns to the Saiyan. Broly, we will need you to go with the students with Aizawa and Vlad just in case the villains do find out the new location and bring any Nomu that may cause trouble. Not to mention that they need to work on their Ki training."

"I agree sir." He said to the animal humanoid. 'It would be good for them in an open area.'

"Anything else we should know?" Vlad asked.

"Nope, that was all. You are all dismissed." Nezu told them.

'Seriously? He needed us all of us here for that?' Some of the staff thought as they exited the room.

"Well, that was a very short meeting. I thought it would be longer than five minutes?" Midnight walked the hallways with Broly by her side. "I mean he could have just told us right there and then after his speech?"

"Can't really say what was on his mind, but he must have a reason." Broly told her as they continued to walk the hallways. "Nemuri, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Really? What is it?" Midnight asked as they stopped.

"Well, you see-"

"I Am Here, running through the hallways!" All Might came running towards them. "Young Broly, mind if I have a word with you in private?"

"Actually I wanted to tell Nemuri something." Broly was about to decline the offer but Midnight got in front of him.

"Go ahead, it could be something important, you can tell me when you come back." She said to him and pecked his cheek. "Just don't keep me waiting."

"I won't." He told her as he followed All Might to the teacher's lounge where they discussed things that involved either his training or One For All. Both the number one and number two hero were now facing each other as they both took a seat. "Okay All Might, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Right, I should get started." The Symbol of Peace gave a hearty laugh as he spat out some blood and reverted to his weakened form. "Well first off, how's handling Super Saiyan?"

"It's good, I actually got a handle of it now." Broly told him. "I'm strong, faster, and more in control. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you and Gran Torino."

"Yeah, looks like it was the right decision to train with him." All Might chuckled to himself.

"By the way, he told me about your mentor, Nana Shimura." The Saiyan told the Symbol of Peace as he was surprised.

"He told you about my old master!?" All Might was shocked as he spits out a lot of blood from his mouth. "How much did he tell you about her!?"

"Not much, just that she gave you One For All and that she gave her life to save the both of you." Broly said as he lowered his head. "I know that it was hard for you."

"It was. She was very much like a mother to me." All Might said as his head lowered, his face was covered in shadows. "It was the one failure that hurt me the most." He sighed as he had to focus on the reason why he wanted to talk to the Saiyan in private. "Anyway, the reason why I wanted to talk to you in private is because I received an email from Melissa, the daughter of an old friend of mine to surprise him on I- Island. I'm allowed to bring two guests with me and I was thinking of bringing you and Young Midoriya for the trip before training camp starts."

"I don't know." Broly told the number one hero, not sure if to agree or disagree. 'If I say yes, then it will delay my plans. If I say no, then I'll miss out on meeting another one of All Might's close friends that may help me in the future. What do I do?'

'Something is on his mind, I can see it in his face.' All Might thought to himself as he saw the Saiyan russell with his own hair. 'Now that I think about it, he wanted to tell Midnight something, it seemed important.' "Did I interrupt something you wanted to tell Midnight before?" The Number One Hero asked the Saiyan. Broly looked at his friend and gave a simple nod. "Well I'm sorry I did that. But out of curiosity, what were you going to ask?"

Broly looked away, slightly red in the face. 'Should I tell him? I mean he is my friend and he should know about it. But then again, what would he think? No, I should tell him. He knows about me and Nemuri, so does everyone else, but he's been by me so much.' Taking a deep breath, looked back at All Might and started to speak. "I'm going to propose to Midnight."

All Might sat there in silence as to what he just heard. Broly just told him he's going to ask the R rated hero to marry him. All Might slowly stood up, head still low, and turned into his muscular form. "Go for it Young Broly!" He said, giving him the thumbs up and patting the Saiyan's shoulder. "In fact, I think you should bring her and ask her on I-Island."

"You think I should?" Broly asked the number one hero as he nodded giving him his signature grin. Broly's lips curved into a small smirk, feeling more confident. "Wait, what do I tell Nemuri when we leave this room?"

"Hmm, good question." All Might said as he scratched his chin in thought. "I got it. Tell her that you got an invitation to I-island and ask her if she would like to come with you. Got the ring right?"

"Yes. I have it right here." The Saiyan pulled out a black box, opened it, and showed an 18-karat white gold ring with eight small diamonds on the ends and a larger diamond in the middle. "I got it before coming here."

"That is very nice, this must cost a fortune." All Might examined it.

"5537450.00 yen to be precise. (50,000 U.S. Dollars.)" He told All Might.

"5537450.00 yen!?" All Might transformed into his weakened form and spit out blood. "That is quite the ring you bought. I'm pretty sure she will say yes to that." He sat back down in his seat and cleared his throat as he discussed the plan. "The trip to I-Island is in a week, I'll ask Young Midoriya and you can ask Midnight. This will give me enough time to talk to Melissa to add you to the trip. I'm sure there will be some kind of dinner, that will give you the opportunity to propose."

"That sounds good to me." Broly told him.

"Good, now let's head out." All Might goes back into his muscular form as both men head out the door.

Once Broly reached Midnight as she was waiting for him just like she said she would. "Well that was short, so what did he want to ask you?"

"Not much, just wondering how the training with Gran Torino was going and how I'm holding up with Super Saiyan." Broly told her.

"Okay, seems like he could have just said it in the hallway." She said she was slightly confused and a bit annoyed. "Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, what I wanted to ask you." Broly looked around to make sure no one else was going to interrupt him. 'Okay. All I have to do is ask her if she would like to come to I-Island with me. Don't propose, yet.' "I got an invitation to go to I-Island and I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"I-Island? The artificial man-made movable island that has the scientist that studies quirks and sponsorship? I would love to go!" She said as she hugged him. "Wait, why would they invite you? You don't have a quirk and who invited you?

'Crap I didn't think that part up. She's going to suspect everything.' Broly thought to himself as he didn't know how he was going to explain it to her. just then, his phone pinged as he went to see who it was. It was an email that had two I-Expo invitations to him and on it, the message was 'From David Shields.' "David Shields invited me, I guess he heard that I'm an alien and wanted to test me."

Midnight raised a brow in question as if she didn't believe him. 'He's hiding something, I know it. He just doesn't want to tell me. Might as well play along till he is ready to tell me what he really wanted to ask.' She thought to herself and loosen up her composure. "Okay, Broly. Just make sure they don't cut you open. I do want you in one piece."

"I'll be sure to tell them that." He said as he mentally sighed.

"So when are we going?" She asked as they walked out of the building.

"It says in a week. So we have time to pack since we will not be at the school." Broly said as he looked at the email.

"Good, that gives me time to pick out something to wear." Midnight said as she hovered off the ground. "Race you back home." She took off ahead of him as he tailed her.

'I hope I'm ready for what's going to happen." The Saiyan thought to himself as he made sure to keep a tight hold of the black box in his pocket.

**Yep, I'm including the Two Heroes movie into this Fanfic. And I want to thank all of you guys for following, favorites, and reviews of this story. This story now has over 300 follows and nearly 300 favorites as well as over 100 reviews. So I want to thank you, guys. Two reviews asked why All Might kept calling Broly "Young Broly." Well, I consider it an inside joke as to how he's in his 40's yet he looks very young since he's a Saiyan and all. Also yeah I added some Frieza Force Oc's since it will kinda balance the scale with the villains. Not by much but still gotta give a challenge now and then.**

**Anyway, keep up the good work and keep doing what you're doing and Good luck to all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After a week of hero work, and a little bit of training with Gran Torino, Broly and Midnight were packed and ready for their trip to I-Island. As they got to the airport and showed the attendants their passes, they were immediately taken to a private plane. The Saiyan could easily fly to the island in no time, but Nemuri didn't have the practice of flying at a long distance and they were carrying some luggage so for now they took the long way.

"I still can't believe we are going to the I-Expo." Midnight said as she couldn't control her excitement. "And you said you were invited by a scientist from the island?"

"Yeah..." Broly told her as he sat down in his seat. 'I have a feeling that the one that sent that email wasn't the scientist but his daughter.' "You think Japan will be okay, with us gone."

"I'm sure it will be fine. The country has plenty of heroes on the streets patrolling." Midnight reassured him. "And it's only going to be a few days, so we are not going to be out for long."

Broly nodded in approval as they took off to their location. During the flight, the Saiyan decided to take a nap since they were going slow for his speed.

_The Saiyan dreamt that he was back on Vampa where he was off hunting the large beetles he survived on for the rest of his life. He started to drag it leg off to a cave where to his surprise, Cheelai and Lemo were waiting for him inside. "Cheelai... Lemo?" He said that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You guys came back!" He went to hug them, but he phased right through them. "Wh- What happened?" He went through them again._

_"I don't see him Lemo, he's not in here. Where could he be?" Cheelai asked her elder comrade._

_"It sure is a pain to have to look for him, not to mention the Freiza force on our tail." Lemo commented. "You think he was-"_

_"I don't think so, otherwise that dragon wouldn't make the wish." Cheelai countered. "He must be on a different planet. Dammit, why couldn't I just bring him back here!"_

_"Hey, it's not your fault. I want to find him too but we can't be feeling sorry for ourselves while looking for him. The universe is a really big place but I'm sure we will find him." Lemo told her._

_"Lemo, Cheelai, I'm over here!" He yelled to them._

_"You're right, I mean he has to be somewhere, he may not be on Vampa, but he is surviving." Cheeli feeling confident. "Come on, let's headout."_

_Without saying a word, Lemo gets on board the shuttle and heads off their next location._

_"Wait! I'm here! Guys don't leave!" The Saiyan shouted to them as they took off._

He woke up gasping as he was back in the plane. 'It was just a dream.' He looked out the window and saw that they were approaching their destination. 'Wow, this place is big.' He saw the large circular island with large white walls at the outer rim while the inner circle had some luscious greenery on the edge. The Island also had three big lakes and four major cites as three of them were one the ends, shaped like a triangle, while one was in the center of the three.

"Can you believe it, I have never seen anything like it." Midnight looked out the window as well. "I heard rumors of the island but I always wanted to see it for myself."

"Guess we'll find out together." Broly told her as they descended to the island.

They soon landed at the airport to I-Island and proceeded off the aircraft as they went and grabbed their luggage. As they got their things, they stood on a travelator as machines scanned them as a screen showed up with their names, hero names, age, height, weight, ranks, id number and quirks.

"Immigration inspection completed. Welcome to I-Island." An A.I. told them as they exited out their gate and into the islands main entrance to the pavilion. To both of the pro heroes amazement, they saw what looked to be something out of an amusement park.

"This is incredible." Broly gawked at amazement.

"Unlike Japan, people are allowed to use quirks whenever they want to. It says the pavilion has a lot of attractions." Midnight read from a pamphlet as she looked around at the many different things they have. "We should go to some of these places."

"Welcome to I-Expo." A woman came to greet them. Her eyes suddenly widened at who she was there to greet her. "Y-your Broly!" She gasped so loud that suddenly those closeby stopped what they were doing and looked at their direction.

"Broly's here!?"

"The Number two hero that took Endeviors place!?"

"It is him!"

"I want an autograph."

"We need an interview!"

Crowds started to form as they were pushing and shoving each other as they wanted to get a photo or autograph.

"Broly can you sign my poster!"

"Can I get a photo with you!"

"Is it true you're actually from outer space!"

Broly tried to keep the crowd under control, but they were packing themselves around him. A girl that was a fan of his came up to him, took her phone out for a picture, kissed his cheek as she snapped a photo.

Suddenly, a huge Ki flared up that pushed a lot of people away. That Ki came from none other other than the R rated hero Midnight. She took a bullwhip out of her luggage and placed it in her hands as she whipped the ground. "Everyone will form a line for photos and autographs, those that cut will get a punishment like nothing they experienced." She said in a grim tone that had a glare to match it.

Quickly, people started to form a line. They got their posters, books, accessories and figures signed by the Saiyan as well as photos taken with him. There were even some fans that also asked for Midnight autographs and pictures as well. After a half hour of signing and pictures, both pro heroes decided to go in the direction of where their hotel is supposed to be. As it turns out, they got one of the best suites in the building. The room they were in had a full island kitchen, fine leather couches, king size bed with a guest bathroom and a master bathroom.

"I can't believe this is our room." Midnight said as she layed on the bed to feel how soft it was. "We could live here for the rest of our lives."

"Too bad we can't. There's no crime here to commit." Broly told her as he sat down next to her.

"That's true." She laid down as she stared at the ceiling. "It would be nice to have no crimes around, but then again. We would be out of a job and U.A would be closed. Have you ever wounded what that life would be like?"

"Not sure. I mean being a hero is what keeps me whole and together." Broly said to her. "Without it, I would probably be a ragging mess."

"Then I guess I'll have to stick to you in case you rage out." She joked half heartedly as she got off her back and sat up straight looking at him. "So what time do we have to meet the man who invited you to the expo?"

"Not sure, I was gonna go there after unpacking." He told her as he checked his phone where to meet the scientist.

"Then, we better not keep him waiting for too long." She stood up from the bed to reach one of his bags to unpack, but he quickly grabbed it.

"There is not much in here." The Saiyan told her as he got out some shirts and pants. 'That was a close call.' He regrets putting the ring in with his main bag.

'Okay, he is really acting weird. He took the bag away with some of his clothing out fast. Too fast actually.' Midnight thought to herself as she grabbed another back and took out some clothing for herself. 'Whatever he is hiding, he really doesn't want me to see.'

'I can't let her see the ring, not yet at least.' Broly continued to unpack his bag. 'Not until later tonight.'

Once they got everything packed out, they started to fly off to their destination. Both Broly and Midnight landed at the entrance of the facility as they walked right in and approached the main desk. "I'm here to see David Shield." Broly told the secretary at the desk.

"One moment please she told him." She told him as she picked up the phone. "Mr. Shield, you have another visitor... uh-huh... he's the tall man with black hair and shirtless... I believe it's the number two hero of Japan... okay...I'll send him up... bye." She hung up and looked at the Saiyan. "He's on the forty-seventh floor."

"Thank you." He said as he and Midnight took the elevator up. Once they reached the floor and out the elevator, they walked the hallway to see the name David Shield on the door. The Saiyan knocked on the door loud enough that it was heard through the hallway.

"Who is it?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"It's Broly." The Saiyan said from the other side of the door.

"Come right in." The same voice said as the door opened for them. As they entered, they saw a man in his middle to late forties, almost 6'5" tall, well built, sky blue eyes, short honey brown hair with two prominent tufts curving outwards from the top of his forehead with a matching goatee, wide rimmed square glasses as he wore a blue button down shirt with white jeans and shoes. "Ah Broly, it's so nice to finally see you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm David Shield." He walked up to the Saiyan and shook his hand. "They were not kidding as to how tall you are. I mean All Might told me you were coming here but I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Oh so All Might is here as well." Midnight said as she raised an eyebrow at Broly. "I thought he would have a hand in this, but then again, you two were always close."

"Well, All Might and I went way back when he was in America." Daivid laughed as he scratched the back of his head. But to be perfectly honest, it was my daughter Melissa who invited both of them and their guests. It's also good to see you in person Midnight. Making it to the twelfth on the hero list in Japan."

"Oh stop, I didn't do much. Okay, I may have done more than I originally did, but other than that I did what any other hero would." She said flattered as she waved her hand. "But it was only because I have Broly alongside me."

"It's not everyday you are hanging out with an alien. Which reminds me." David said as he led them to the room next to his office. The room was very large and was very spacious for when he needed to build something big, it wouldn't break anything. With a press of a button, the floors open up to what appears to be a tank of some kind with computers hooked to it and other equipment. "Since I heard the news about the Freiza attack, I wanted to make something that studies life forms. This tank will scan different organs, muscle mass, bones even quirk energy. Or even in your cause, your own energy. How about giving it a try?"

Broly was reluctant, but decided to try it out as he went inside and put on the breathing piece as water filled up the tank. Broly stayed steady in the water as Professor Shield looked through the computer as it checke on his heart beat as well as his vital signs.

"Huh, this is interesting." Daivd said as he looked through the monitor. "The skeletal structure, anatomy and muscle fibers are very similar to humans."

"So he doesn't have more stomachs?" Midnight question as she looked at the monitor. "Cause he can eat forty-seven full course meals a day and still didn't gain a single pound."

"Don't know how that works, at the moment, but I have to get a blood sample." Daivid pushed up his glasses as he checked out the quirk scale. To his surprise, he was staring at the increase of his energy as it went from numbers he didn't think were possible. "I... I can't believe it." He said as he took off his glasses, whipped them for a second, put them back on and saw that he wasn't imagining it. 'These numbers shouldn't even exist, yet here they are, right in front of me.' David thought to himself. "Are you seeing this?"

"I am." Midnight said in amazement. "If he wanted to, he could easily take the number one place in Japan.

"Not just Japan, the world itself." David said to her. "Good think he is on our side, if he were a villain, then nothing would stop him. He may even be able to destroy the entire planet."

"He would never! Broly is not some planet destroying monster!" Midnight yelled at the scientist for saying such things.

"I know he isn't but I am sharing what he is capable of." David said as he looked through the monitor, checking on his cells. "What in the world?"

"What is it?" Midnight asked the scientist.

"His cells are very different then our own." David pulled up a screen and enlarged it. "You see, we have three different types of cells, red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. Here, he has them as well but also a different type of cell." He shows her on the screen. "Here we have his red blood cells as well as his white blood cells and platelets. But here, here we have a new kind of cell." He showed her cells that had a yellowish color to them as they seem to be the most in his body. "My guess is that they are what makes up his strength, speed and other abilities he's able to do."

"Including Super Saiyan." Midnight said as she stared at the monitor. "So, you're going to give these cells a name?"

"Since his race are called Saiyans, I think it's best to call them Saiyan Cells or S-Cells for short." David said. "I have to say this, I'm learning something new." He turned off the machine Broly was in, as he let the water drain out from the tank. The Saiyan took off the breathing mask and climbed out from the tube. "You're actually pretty healthy, heck I would say you're the healthiest being here." He told the Saiyan as he handed him a towel to dry himself off. "Now that we are done for the day, how about I make you a new hero outfit, I did make all of All Might's hero outfits, so why not something for you. Do you have any requests?"

The Saiyan didn't really think about it too much, he was used to being shirtless from time to time or wore when someone was in danger or a crime was committed. He thought hard about it until he made a decision. "Can you make armor like the Frieza Force?"

This was a weird decision on the Saiyan part as many people will think he is joining back on the Frieza Force that came for him and was about to destroy the earth. "I can try but can I ask why?"

"Just felt natural to me is all." Broly told him.

"Alright, I'll be sure to make it. It should be done in a short while." David told him as he got to work on making the outfit. He looked at some photos of the armor that the Force were wearing. He couldn't tell what material they were made of, but he figured to use the same fabric that he made for All Might but stronger and layered. After getting an idea, he went to work immediately. Thanks to his quirk, Bendy Fingers, he was able to make the outfit at a faster rate than a normal person would as he put together the elasticity, fabric and whatever else it needs. After an hour and a half, he completed the outfit in no time at all. He made sure that it was large enough for the Saiyan to wear so it wouldn't be so tight on him and to match the color of the armor. "I hope he likes it." David told himself as he brought the outfit to the Saiyan to try on. "I hope I got everything right, it's hard to know what the original ones are made out of but it would be a close second."

Broly looked it over, noticing that he got all the details right look wise. But it wasn't as elastic as the original. Not wanting to judge it any longer, he put it over his head as it fit real well. He moved around in it, moving his arms and bending down to see his flexibility in it. "It's a little tight but other than that it works." He told David.

"Good, I hope to see you later at the party tonight." David told them. "Would love it if you wear the armor."

"I will and thank you." Broly told him as he and Midnight made their way out.

David sat down at his desk as he stared at a picture of All Might in his younger years. 'Maybe there is still hope, you picked a good successor Toshi. I just hope this research could help him too.'

**Meanwhile at another part of the island.**

Armed men tied some security guards up in a hanger bay as some of them checked over the equipment.

"It's me, we got the goods." A man with dark red hair with dark marks covering his mouth, nose and extent to his right eye said on the phone. He wore black combat gear like his squad but had a white long coat with some gray cuff and trimmings.

"You might want to be careful at this time, both All Might and Broly are on the island."

"All Might and Broly?" He said surprised at the news. "No problem, we can handle them. We actually have something for the Saiyan bastard." He swerves a metal collar around his hand.

"Remember the plan. Make it look like a heist but don't hurt anyone."

"I know, I know. Your research will be in capable hands. Just leave the rest to us." He hung up. "What an utter fool, thinking we are actors. What do you think, you sure this will actually work?" Swinging the metal device in his hand

"It will, I've seen it in action myself." A blue haired, seven foot, giant of a man with light purple skin said to him. "Once that collar is on him, he won't move an inch."

"Good. I'll leave the remote to you, Daigen." The red haired man told the purple skinned alien.

"Boss, we are about ready."

"Good, I would hate to be unprepared." The red haired man said to one of his men as he puts on a metallic looking mask over his face. "Tonight, we will make history as the ones who got control of I-Island!" Shouting to his men as they cheered.

**At the Plaza**

Broly and Midnight were walking around to see and watch all the different attractions on the island. They even met some other pro heroes from other countries such as Godzillo, who was born in Japan but moved to America. Nyikang, a samurai looking hero who's quirk is Spirit Possession and carries a large looking sword. Pankration from Greece, who looked to be a spitting image of an Olmpiyian, He went up to them and told Broly that he was a spitting image of Hercules. To which the saiyan looked dumbfounded as to what he meant but took the compliment.

"Never thought I would meet so many pro heroes from around the world in one place." Midnight said, eating some ice cream as they walked around.

"Yeah." Broly eating his. "Anything you want to look at in particular?"

"We could look at the tech from the expo." Midnight suggested.

Broly nodded and they both went to see the tech that was being displayed. They saw the many items on display such as the jet that can even swim, the diving suit that can travel in the air so low that it can keep you safe from the water pressure, and a helmet that can see at all of your surroundings.

"Isn't this tech something else?" She asked the Saiyan.

"It is, but I already do most of this stuff alone." He said as they continued to walk around.

"Not everyone is a super strong being from another planet dear." She said looking around some more until she then caught something in her sights, that something happens to be green. "Well, well, if it isn't Midoriya." she walked over to the green haired boy as the Saiyan followed right behind her.

"M-miss Midnight, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked, a little nervous.

"I came with Broly since he got invited to the Expo." She told him as the R-Rated hero noticed a girl with him. She looked to be in her late teens, having long wavy blonde hair, a good figure, pale but somewhat fair skin, a round face with aqua-blue eyes that were covered with oval framed glasses, as she was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. Along with pale grey capri pants as well as pink plaid socks with brown heeled boots. "And who's this, your girlfriend?"

"What- no- no it's nothing like that!" Izuku's face turned red from embarrassment.

The R-rated hero giggled at the boy's embarrassment. "Relax I'm only teasing you. But it's too bad, I would have thought you would gain a fangirl with so much growing fame on you." She told him as he was muttering stuff as he was still red in the face. "So are you going to introduce us."

"O-oh right. Melissa, this is Midnight. She's a hero from Japan and also teaches Modern Hero History Art. And the very tall man behind her is Broly."

"No way! Broly!?" Melissa asked shocked. "I heard so much about you. Uncle Might really respects you."

"Uncle Might?" Broly asks, looking confused.

"Oh right, I'm Melissa Shields. I'm sure you heard of my father David Shields. He and All Might were very close."

"Actually we just visited him not too long ago." Midnight told her. "He wanted to see Broly up close and personal. He even made Broly this armor you're now seeing."

"Wait Papa made this?" Melissa looked up close to it as she went around the Saiyan as she inspected all the details. "This is some high strong quility stuff. Then again this is Papa."

"You really look up to him don't you?" Broly asked her.

"I do, I want to help people on the side, just like him." Melissa said. "I want to be a great inventor so I can help heroes."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Midnight encourages her. 'Ah, youth, so empowering, so determined.' "By the way Midoriya, how did you get in? Did All Might invite you?"

"A-Actually, I was invited because I won the U.A. Sports Festival." Izuku told her. 'Technically, I'm not lying, I did get an invite but since All Might invited me, he had to pull some strings to have come along.'

"Good. I keep telling Broly not to pick favorites out of you kids, since he has a fondness over you. That goes the same with All Might and the rest of the class." She says in a much more serious tone. "But anyway, We'll leave you two alone. I'm sure we will see you at the party tonight." She waved them off as she and Broly continued to walk, looking at more of the expo. They met up with Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Uraraka as Momo came with her father as Uraraka and Jiro came along as the other class 1A girls gambled on a game of rock, paper scissors. Kaminari and Mineta volunteered as waiters for a fancy diner for the trip to the expo. Iida came mainly because he came from a lone line of heros, but he had to come alone because the family was too busy. Same with Todoroki since Endeavor was trying to catch up to gain his place back since the big defeat in the U.A. Sports Festival.

Soon evening was falling and they both got back to their room and were getting ready for the party tonight. Midnight was in the bathroom getting a quick shower and changing. Broly was in his casual outfit with the armor still on him, as he was on the bed, staring down at the tiny box in his hand. 'This is it, in the middle of the party, ask her.' He told himself. He soon heard that the shower to the bathroom was turned off. Quickly, the Saiyan shoved the box containing the ring back in his pocket, as the door opened to reveal Midnight in the dress she was wearing.

She was wearing a long black dress that went down her thighs, shows much of her legs and some cleavage. Matching black high heel shoes that go to her ankles. She let her dark hair down as she put on contact lenses for the night. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

"...Great..." Broly said a little red in the face.

"You think so, not too flashy. Don't make me look fat anywhere?" She teases as she spun around.

"No." He said innocently. "You look great."

"Thank you, you're very sweet to me." She said leaning over to kiss him. "Ready for the party?"

"I am." He told her as they headed out to the main tower of I-Island where the part is said to be.

Once they got to the Centeral Tower, they were met with other heroes and top scientists. Some made small gossip, as they were dining on some gormae that the Saiyan was enjoying.

"Ah Young Broly, glad you could make it." All Might comes to him as he puts his arm around the Saiyan in a semi headlock. "I see you got yourself some new gear on you, who's the manufacturer?"

Broly was not surprised to see that his friend was at the part, but what surprised him was that he didn't know about the armor that Professor Shields made for him. "David Shields made it."

To which All Might laughed. "Good to see that Dave is still making outfit designs for us Pros." He leaned over to Broly as he started to whisper. "By the way, did you get the chance to pop the question?"

"No, not yet. I was actually going to do it right now." He told the Symbol of Peace. "I just don't know how to approach it."

"You'll do fine, you fought numerous villains, rescued many lives and took natural disasters like it was nothing. If the number two hero can do all that, I'm sure he can find the right words to ask." All Might encouraged the Saiyan with his signature grin on his face.

"Can All Might come up on stage please?" A professor well dressed asked on stage.

"Well this was bound to happen." He sighed as he unraveled his arm around Broly. "Good luck on your part." He gave a thumbs up as he walked up on stage.

Broly made his way through the crowd as he spotted Midnight talking to some scientists as she drank a glass of champagne. "Then I blasted him with a new move of mine and he fell right asleep." She laughed as her campainions joined. "And that is how, I rose up in the ranks."

"Nemuri, I have to ask you something." Broly went up to her as All Might was getting ready to speak.

"Excuse us for one moment." She told them as they went somewhere with a little less people. "What's up? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I am, it just personal." Broly told her. 'How should I start this? Get on one knee and ask her like many of those movies? No, that's too predictable. I want it to be a little different.' "Nemuri." He looked her in the eyes as she had a small blush on her face. "We looked after one another for quite some time and helped me with controlling my powers as I helped you. We live together, train together, eat together and sleep in the same house. What I'm trying to say is, will you-"

The alarms to the building were set off. "This is an announcement from the I-Island Security System. We have received a report that an explosive device was discovered on the I-Expo ground. I-Island will now be on high alert mode, your safety is our top priority. Residents and tourists should return to their place of stay. Anyone remaining on the streets after ten minutes will be in violation of the law. Please clear out all public areas. As a precautionary measure, most of the main island buildings will now be sealed off. I repeat, have received a report."

'That can't be right, something is off.' Broly thought to himself. 'If a bomb was planted, it would have been noticed before.'

Suddenly, armed men can thought the doors, pointing guns at everyone. "In case you haven't caught on, the island security system is under our control now." A red haired man in a metal mask said as he entered the room, holding a pistol. "I know we have a lot of heroes here, but if you decide to make a scene, I'll make sure that the security scenties think that the good people on this island are dangerous criminals. So I would play nice cause everyone on this island, including this room is my hostage." He announced. "Do it." He press on his earpiece as something pop out of the ground and was restraining all the heroes.

"The emergency restraining devices."

"Crap." All Might struggled.

"I can't move!" Midnight said as she was trying to get out.

"You won't get away with this." Broly growled as he was trying to pull them off. It was much easier for him as he soon entered his Wrath Form and started to stretch the restances.

"Oh no you don't." The leader of the group said as he pressed his ear piece. "Daigen."

"You got it." Daigen entered the building as he quickly put the silver collar on Broly. "Now, heel!" He pressed a button on a remote as Broly was shocked by a lot of volts.

"Broly!" Midnight cried as she saw him get on his knees from the shock.

"Ha, looks like it worked Wolfram." Daigen grinned as he was looking down at the Saiyan.

"Good, now if anyone dares to strike, I'll simply kill everyone in this room." The man known as Wolfram stated as he got up on stage, pointing his gun at many people.

"Villain." All Might muttered as Wolfram kicked him down.

"You're going to follow All Mights lead and do whatever I say. Right?!" Wolfram grinned menacingly as many of the scientists shook in fear.

'Dammit, I can't move.' All Might thought to himself.

'We can't let them get away with this.' Broly layed on the floor.

"Hehehe, long time no see, big guy. I hope you remember me cause I sure remember you." Daigen grinned as he pressed the remote as it gave the Saiyan another jolt of electricity.

"Leave him alone!" Midnight shouted as she stared at the purple skinned man with anger in her eyes.

"Oh, what do we have here, a feisty little thing." Daigen walked over to her. "What a pretty little thing you are."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Broly growled.

"So you care for this one." Daigen smirked. "Since you got in my way from your little green girlfriend from before, I think I'll make her my plaything instead,"

"As if you pig!" She snapped at him.

"Daigen focus!" Wolfram yelled at him. "Unless you want to join the people tied up here."

"No, boss, I'm good." Daigen told him, backing away from the R-rated hero. "You got lucky."

Wolfram looks around the room to see if every hero was tied up like they were supposed to. Satisfied with the progress, he made his way around to see someone that caught his eye. "Hey Tubby, you're a researcher here, right?"

"I am." Sam, David Shield assistant, told them.

"Take him up stairs." Wolfram ordered one of his men as Sam begged not to go.

"Stop it, that man is my assistant." David walked up to him. "What are you planning on doing to him?"

"Well, well, the famous David Shield." Wolfram grinned. "Bring him too."

"And if I refuse?" David asked.

"Then somewhere on this island, you will hear a pretty little blonde girl scream." Wolfram threatened as he aimed his gun at Sam. "Also, your friend here will be the first to go."

David gritting his teeth had no choice but to accompany them. "Fine. Just don't hurt anyone." He was escorted to the higher floor of the building with Sam.

'Dammit, I can't let them escape.' Broly thought to himself. 'What are they after anyway? Was it something Professor Shield made? Or is it something else entirely?' He looked down at the device around his neck as it reminded him of the one that his father used on him. 'Thought I would never get this on me again.' He sighed as he laid himself down. 'I could easily get out of these bonds, but this collar is just stopping my movements. What can I do?' Suddenly he could see something, a light of some kind. He stared up at the ceiling to see that Izuku was holding his phone, pointing the flashlight part at All Might. 'He's making a signal? It must mean he's okay at the moment.' He looked as he saw mutteering from All Might. 'He's probably telling him to run.' He thought to himself as the Saiyan saw Jiro along with him. 'But that won't work. Knowing that kid, he will most likely find a way to get himself involved while finding a loophole.'

**With Midorya's group**

Izuku and Jiro returned to the group that involved Ochaco, Momo, Mineta, Todoroki, Kamiari, Iida and Melissa.

"So what's the situation?" Mineta asked both Izuku and Jiro.

"It's bad, some villains took over the security systems and have all the heroes restrained." Izuku explains to the group. "All Might is one of them and he explains that the whole island is a hostage and that we should run."

This shook the group up a bit, knowing that things were bad but didn't expect the worse. "You heard All Might, we should follow his instructions and escape this place. Otherwise we'd be going against his will."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with what Iida is saying. We're still students, we can't fight these villains if we don't have our hero licenses." Momo agreed with the class representative.

"Why don't we get out of here and get out of here and tell the heroes outside." Kamiari suggested. "I mean we also have Broly on the island, so couldn't stop them.

"No gonna happen." Izuku shot down the idea. "When I saw All Might tied, along with other heroes, Mr. Broly was among them."

"They captured the number one and two heroes!?" Mineta wailed. "Great, now we have no choice but to get out of this place."

"That's not going to be that easy." Melissa told the group. "The security of this place is like Tartarus Prison in Japan."

"Then that's it. All we can do is sit around and wait til it's over." Kaminari sighed.

:And you're okay with that Kaminari?" Jiro asked him. "The least we can do is try to help the heroes."

"They have All Might and Broly trapped. How can we even even help them when the pros are stuck?" Mineta argued.

"Aren't we trying to be pros ourselves?" Todoroki asked as he was looking at his left hand.

"Yeah, but we are not allowed to work as heroes, you know that." Momo told him.

"Does that mean that it's right to do nothing at all?" Todoroki squeezed his hand as he stared at it.

"Well... it's complicated." Momo said not sure how to answer the question directly.

There was silence in the area they were in. No one was sure what to do at this point.

"I wanna help." Izuku told the group. "I want to save them."

"Really Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"You want to go fight those villains. Didn't you learn anything from the USJ!?" Mineta yelled at him.

"This is different. We don't have to fight them, all we have to do is disable the security system while avoiding the bad guys." Izuku explains.

"That's easy to say, but you know it's not that simple." Kaminari told him.

"I know, but I still want to try! Once we have control of the system, then All Might, Broly and the other pros can handle it from there." Izuku explains.

"That does sound like a good enough plan, but do you know where the security system is?" Iida asked as he motioned his arms.

Izuku bit his tongue as he had no idea where they would keep the system. "I know where it is." Melissa said as all eyes were on her now. "They keep the system on the 200th floor of the building. If the criminals took control of it, then the locks and password have probably been disabled. We should be able to restart the system ourselves. All we have to do is stay off the villains radar until we get to the top floor. If we do that, then the island is safe again."

"That good and all, but how do we keep on the low for that long?" Jiro asked.

"The security system didn't discover us, so the villains don't know how it works." Melissa told them.

"So we avoid fighting them off and return the place back to normal. I could work." Todoroki said as he agreed to help.

"But many of our enemies are gathered there on the top floor." Momo said, thinking about the situation. "Not to mention we might get in trouble if we use our quirks

"Not if we are fast enough to get the system back, and if we do face off with the villains, we will fight without our quirks." Izuku told them.

"Fight without our quirks? Midoriya what are you talking about- wait that's right!" Momo reminded herself.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked with a questioned look on her face as the others followed.

"Wait do you mean our Ki?" Uraraka asked them as both Izku and Momo nodded.

"If we use Ki, we will still be fighting back but we won't be getting in trouble as much." Momo explained.

"Right, cause there is no law with us using Ki." Jiro said. "In that case, count me in."

"I'm in too, I wanna help the island get back on track." Uraraka said.

"Same goes for me." Todoroki joined.

"Hey I can't let you guys have all the fun. I'm coming too." Kamiari said as he wanted to be a part of the fun.

"Alright, I will come too. But if we start something out of our control we pull out." Iida told them.

"I'll be coming too." Momo told them.

"Have you guys lost your minds!? Fine I'll come along!" Mineta agreed with tears of fear in his eyes.

"Great, we all agree to help." Izuku said as he looked at Melissa. "Melissa, you can wait down here for us."

"No. I'm coming with you guys." She told Izuku.

"But without a quirk, you'll be in danger." Izuku tries to reason with her.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to bring back the system or any of the passwords." Melissa said as the group looked at one another and looked sheepish. "I'm a student at the academy on this island, I'll be useful to you. Plus I know the password and coding in the back of my head."

"Can't argue there. Let's get going then." Izuku told the group as they headed to the emergency stairs and climbed their way up. They were heading to father up and up as they reached the 70th floor. "Oh no." He saw that the path was sealed off.

"So what do we do, blast our way?" Todoroki asked.

"If we did that then the villians will know someone is in here." Melssia said as she was catching her breath along with the others.

"Then why don't we go through this door?" Mineta suggested as he reached for the handle.

"Mineta, don't!" Izuku yelled but it was too late, the grape haired boy already pulled the knob as it beeped.

"You idiot, you just told the bad guys where we are!" Kamiari yelled.

"No time, we have to keep moving." Iida told the group as they ran out the door.

**Back at the banquite hall**

"What some kids, snuck in?" Wolfram said in his earpiece. "Use the barriers to trap them on the 80th floor, don't let those kids escape." He ordered two of his men as they went and exited the door.

'Crap, they were spotted. Most likely they have a plan to stop the villains.' Broly thought to himself.

"Broly." Midnight whispered to him. "What's going on?"

Making sure they were not watched or heard, the Saiyan scooted over closer to her and whispered. "Izuku and his classmates that we ran into today are heading to the top floor to possibly take the system back."

"Figures, that class somehow finds trouble wherever they go." Midnight chuckles a bit. "But how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I could break out of these restraints if I wanted to, but this collar is the big issue." He showed the metal ring around his neck. "But what about you, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Though these restances are making me not use my quirk." She said as she struggled. "But what about All Might, he has been in that form of his for sometime now."

They both looked at the Number One hero as he is struggling a bit to keep that form of his in place. "It looks like he is keeping himself from turning back to his weakened state. All we can do now is hope the kids get us out of here." The Saiyan said. 'It's up to them now.'

**Back with the group**

The group quickly made their way to up as they ran through the halls. "There should be another emergency staircase down the hallway."

"Then let's hurry!" Iida sped up a little. Suddenly gates started to close in front of them. "The gates are closing."

"Ones behind us too!" Momo said as she looked back to see that the system was trying to trap them.

Iida spots an opening to another door. "Todoroki."

"On it." The half hot-half cold user said as he blocked a gate from closing with his ice. Iida then jumped in first as he made the engine on his legs go full throttle on the door, breaking it. "Everyone quick, we can cross through here." His class went through with him following behind them.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked as they saw a lot of greenery around them.

"It's a plant factory? They research the effects quirks have on fanan here." Melissa explained as they ran.

"Hold on! Look up ahead." Jiro stopped the group as there was an elevator ahead of them. "The elevator is coming up." She noticed the numbers going up to their location.

"Don't tell me the villains found us." Mineta said, legs shaking.

"No thanks to you." Kaminari muttered.

"We should hide and let them pass." Izuku told the others.

They all agreed as they hid in a large bush that was far from the elevator, but close to spot it.

"Maybe we can sneak into the elevator and use it to get to the top floor." Kaminari suggested watching the numbers go up.

"No, only authorities can use the controls unfortunately. It's built like a bomb shelter so we can't break in and try." Melissa explains.

"Of course we can't." Mineta cursed under his breath as the elevator dinged and opened up to see a short pudgy black haired man and a tall green haired man with a small beard.

"They said the kids came in here."

"They just had to pick a floor where they could easily hide in."

"They're after us." Uraraka whispered as she placed her hands on her mouth.

"Everyone, stay quiet." Iida whispered as some put their hands on their mouths.

The group was not making a sound as the men were looking around. "Where the hell are they? They should be here."

"We see that the door to the entrance is broken down. So they have to be here." They continued to walk around as they couldn't find them.

'Just keep moving. Just keep moving.' Izuku thought to himself.

The villains sighed in frustration and headed out. "They must have passed us and to a higher floor."

"We'll catch them at a higher floor."

"That was a relief." Izuku said, letting out his breath. Soon the other let out a breath, until someone steps on a branch.

"What was that?" Both villains turned around as a glacer of ice shot out at them.

"Todoroki." Momo said as the group stood up at their hiding spot.

"Go, I'll slow these guys down." Todoroki told them as he lifted them off with a pillar of ice.

"You're gonna regret facing us kid." The green haired man said as his hands grew big and webbed.

"So you wanna pick a fight, then let's see how tough you really are." The pudgy man said as he grew in size, transforming into a muscular purple being.

"Very well then." Todoroki said as he sent another wave of ice at the purple gorilla. Only for the monster to punch at it, breaking off chunks. 'That won't work.' He thought to himself as he shot another wave at the taller villain.

"That won't work." The green haired man swiped at the pillars, creating a strong wind that broke them off. Todoroki dodged both the attack and the pincer attack from behind him. "You know how to fight. Where are you from?"

"Like I tell a villian." Todoroki makes a stance. 'This is no good. I can't keep using my ice otherwise I'll be going into hypothermia.' He shot off some fire at both men as the purple being dodged the attacks as the tall man blew it away.

"It's no use, you can't beat us, not alone at least." The green haired man mocked him as he sent another attack of wind that ripped off Todoroki's sleeve.

The purple man rushed over for an attack only for Todoroki to dodge them. "You can't fight us, we have the advantage."

"No, I have the advantage." Todaroki said as he put both hands to the side, facing them. "This ends now." He shot a ki blast, mixed with ice and fire, at both of the villains. The purple ape-like villain was hit with large flames that transformed him back into his short pudgy self. The Tall green haired man tried to fan the attack away, only for him to be hit by it and froze into a ice sculpture. Todoroki sighed in relief as he looked at both men who were out of commission. "Now to catch up with the others." He made a pillar of ice to lift himself up.

Iida broke down the other door with his engined legs. He searched the perimeter to find that both ways have been closed off. "This way is blocked."

"Great. So what are we supposed to do now." Mineta said. "We're like helpless mice stuck in a fancy cage."

"Look over there." Izuku pointed out a small vent. "Melissa, where does that vent lead to?"

"I think it leads to the maintenance room to the sunlight system." She said, thinking over the building's blueprint structure.

"Then there might be an emergency ladder in the maintenance room, right?" Iida asks as there may still be hope.

"Yeah, but it's a manual release, so someone will have to be inside to let it down for us." Melissa explained.

"Is this really how far we go?" Uraraka grits her teeth in frustration.

"No, it's not." Momo says as she makes a small explosion with her creation quirk and throws it at the vent. the bomb explodes enough to open the vents. "If someone climbs up the vent, to the exterior wall, they can get in the maintenance room."

"Way to go Momo! There must be another vent leading into the maintenance room." Uraraka said to her fellow classmate.

"But who can go through such a cramped space and climb the other wall without falling?" Izuku thought aloud as all eyes looked at their grape haired companion.

"No! No way! I'm not doing it!" Mineta backed away.

"You have to, your quirk is the best from this scenario." Jiro told him.

"And you're the only one that is small enough to fit. Please Mineta." Uraraka pleaded.

"Do you know how high up we are! If I fall, I will literally change my hero name from Grape Juice to Grape Jam." Mineta whined.

"Too bad buddy." Kaminari put an arm around him. "But if you save everybody, you can be interviewed by some hot ladies and become a celebrity."

Mineta bit his lower lip as he cursed his fellow perv for his weakness. "Okay fine I'll do it!" He used his stucky ball of hair on the walls as he climbed through the vent and the outskirts of the tower. "For the girls!" He shouted to himself as he climbed up. "Hot ladies, mega babes, girls with nice figures!" He rambled on as he made his way to the maintenance room. Once there he snuck in through the vent and plopped done. "I did it!" He cheered himself as he looked around to find the emergency ladder switch. Mineta pulled it as it released the ladder so that his group could climb all the way up. "Alright ladies, show me some love, how about a kiss or two from each of you."

"In your dreams." Jiro scuffed. Momo looked away from him and Uraraka just smiled.

"You were great Mineta, just as I expect from a U.A. student." Melissa complimented him.

The small grape haired boy was tearing up with happiness and pumped up. "Alright everyone, lets go and help the heroes!"

They all cheered as they made stairway passed the 110th floor. Each time they went up a floor, Jiro made a note to take out the cameras, so that the villains don't know their whereabouts.

"Seems like the coast is clear." Kaminari said as they made their way up.

"That's not a good sign, they could be leading us somewhere." Momo commented.

"It won't matter, we'll pull thought and make it to the top." Izuku said as they ran all the way to the 130th floor. They were stopped at the door in the laboratory, to the next floor, which was guarded by security bots.

"Those are a lot of robots." Uraraka said as they peered into the door.

"The villains are not trying to block us in anymore, they're trying to capture us now." Said Iida.

"If so, then they realized we are hero course students." Said Izuku.

"If that's the case, then let's show them what we can do." Momo said as she made a giant electric proof blanket.

"Your right, we'll commence with plan A. Ready Kaminari?" Iida asked the blond haired electric user.

"You bet I am! I won't let you guys down." Kaminari said as he pumped up. "Ready Iida?"

"I am." The engine user grabbed onto him and spun him around as he threw him in the air.

"Here I go! 1.3 million volts." Kaminari shocked the robots with a big shock as the others were protected by the blanket. However, the bot was unaffected by the shock. "Looks like I have to up the voltage. Alright, 2 million volts!"

"No, don't if you do-" Jiro wanted him as he let loose a stronger current. But it was too late in front of them, Kaminari was drooling and smiling. "-You'll fry your brain."

"Yay!" Kaminari said as he drooled. The robots looked deactivated as they just stood there. Suddenly, they activated and wrapped some wires around Kaminari.

"You gotta be kidding me, those things can stand up to that much electricity?" Mineta said as the bots were coming after them next.

"Then we go with plan B." Iida said.

"On it." Momo said as she made some chaff sticks as she threw one. "We can jam their communications with theses." She told the group as she made more as everyone was throwing them.

"Now, Mineta!" Izuku ordered as the small grape haired boy threw his sticky hair at the bot as they got stuck in place. "It worked!" But the robots that did not get trapped jumped out to attack.

"Midoriya!" Iida said ready for that position.

"Right!" Izuku made a similar stance. He activated the Full Gauntlet that Melissa made and was ready to take a fight. 'One For All: Full Cowling... and Full Gauntlet!' He jumped in the air as he charged. 'I'll try 45 percent of my power and fuse it with my Ki.' He thought to himself. "Smash!" He punched the first robot in front of him as a number of them were sent flying by the air pressure. 'I did it, and it doesn't hurt.'

"Weee, Weee." Kaminari dumbly said as he still had his thumbs up until Iida grabbed him in midair from Izuku's attack.

"Jiro, do they have back up?" Iida asked the earphone user.

"Yeah, they are coming from the left." She told him as she plugged her jacks on the floor.

"Then, we'll head the opposite way." Iida said he went right.

"Deku, that was amazing. What's with that Glove of yours?" Uraraka asked.

"It was a gift." Izuku said as he scratched his cheek while looking back at Melissa.

They made it to the 138th floor of the building, the Server room. "We almost there. We got a little less floors left." Melissa told the group. As soon as they were getting near the door in front of them, it opened to reveal tons of the security bots.

"You ready Iida." Izuku told the engine quirk user as they both got in a stance.

"Wait, if the servers get damage, then it may affect the security system." Melissa warned both boys.

"In that case, we can handle these machines ourselves while protecting the servers." Momo said as she started to make a cannon.

"Midoriya, take Melissa and Uraraka to the top floor to disable the system." Iida tolds his green haired friend, as he puts Kaminari down.

"But-"

"Do it now!" He ordered him.

Izuku nodded his head and led Melissa and Uraraka to another way up.

"Time to show these villains that no one messes with U.A." Iida said as his classmates stood by him. "Recipro Burst!" He kicked a bot as many others hit the wall.

"I'll start making ammo for the cannon." Momo said as she started.

"Okay, I'll man the cannon." Jiro said as she fired it at one as it was shot with sticky substance. She fired another and another as Momo used her quirk to make the ammo.

"You're not laying a hand on my ladies!" Minta shouted as he threw his sticky hair balls at the bots.

"We just need to buy some time for the others!" Iida told them. "Everyone, let's go Plus Ultra!" Everyone cheered as they continued the barrage.

Izuku, Melissa and Uraraka continue to climb up as they reach the 180th floor. "Where are we?" Izuku asked.

"The wind power generator, there is an emergency exit at the top. If we can reach it, then we can get the system back in control." Melissa tells them. "But we have Ochako with us, so it should be easier."

"Actually, Uraraka can watch our backs when we get there." Izuku tells her. "Get on my back." Melissa was confused at the statement but did as she was told and held on to him. "Okay ready? Here we go." Within seconds, Izuku concentrated the ki in his feet and started to float in the air.

"Deku? You can fly?" Melissa asked as she was amazed.

"Well, Broly taught me this technique when I interned with him." Izuku explained. "I can't maintain it like he can but I'm leaning."

"You have to teach it to me someday." She told him as they were getting closer until a gust of wind blew them aside.

"Oh no, Deku, Melissa!" Uraraka shouted as she was going to help them. That is until security bots showed up and changed after her. Uraraka used her gunhead fighting techniques to dodge their trap wires and make the bot float in the air before releasing them as they fell to the ground. However, there were alot of them as they got her.

"Oh no, Uraraka!" Izuku shouted for her, until a large amount of flames and ice knocked a ton of bots off her. In the smoke was Todoroki as he sent another wave of ice and fire. "Todoroki!" Izuku smiled as he was fighting the win off.

"Midoriya, let me help you." Todoroki said as he jumped behind one of the fans and shot out some flames to make hot air at them.

Izuku and Melissa caught another gust of wind but were heading towards the emergency exit. "Alright, thanks Todoroki!" Izuku waved at his classmate as they safely landed near the door. As both Izuku and Melissa reached the 198th floor of the entire building, Izuku grabbed Melissa and jumped out of the way as a salmon pink haired man with a bladed arm attacked them. "Melissa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he just grazed me is all." She said as a small cut was shown on her arm.

"I'll take care of this." He told her as he was face to face with the villian.

"You choose the wrong place to play hero kid."

"No, because I am a hero." Izuku told him as he powered up to 45 percent charged him as he went off like a bullet and punched him in the face so hard that the man was knocked out in one blow.

**Back at the banquet hall**

"What do you mean they are almost at the top!" Wolfram yelled on his earpiece. "It doesn't matter how you take care of them, just do it!" He shouted as he hung up.

"Boss, you want me to take care of those brats, I mean I can get rid of them like nothing." Daigen told him, cracking his knuckles.

"No, once we have what we came for, we are leaving." Wolfram told his companion. Suddenly he got a call from one of his henchmen. "Yeah?... You found it?... Excellent, we'll be right up. Defend the control room til we get up there." He hung up. "We're going to the top floor Daigen."

"Sure, just let me give this to someone." Daigen told him as he gave the switch remote to a henchman. "If he moves an inch, press the button." He told them as he followed Wolfram.

'Izuku, everyone, hurry.' Broly thought to himself.

**With Izuku and Melissa**

Both teenagers made it to the 200th floor of the tower as they rushed to find the security system. "Melissa, where is the control room located?"

"In front of the central elevator." She told him as they made their way though. They checked the hallways until they saw the storage room, opposite to the way they were heading.

"Someone's in there." Izuku said as they were looking into the vault, while staying close to the wall.

Melissa gasped as she got a closer look at who it was. "Pa-Papa?" It was indeed David Shields as he ordered Sam to get something. "Why is he on the top floor though?"

"That's a good question, I thought he'd be held captive like the Pros. Maybe the villains brought him here. They might need something from him." Izuku said as they got closer to investigate.

David Shields was looking through the storage facility as he was checking the mainframe. Something came up as he smiled with joy. "I've unlocked it, block 1147." He told Sam as his assistant when over to get what was in the storage box and pulled out a suitcase.

"You did it professor, everything is here." Sam said as he showed what was inside, a type of headgear.

"Finally, I've gotten it back." David said to himself. "All my research and they just took my device away from me. But now it's mine again."

"Just like we planned. And it looks like the villains are holding things down." Sam said, still holding the device.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done any of this without your help Sam." David said as he walked up to grab the device.

"Papa?" Melissa said as both David and Sam looked to see her in the doorway of the vault with Izuku standing beside her. "What does he mean it's like as you planned it?" She slowly walked over to him as if she was in some kind of trance. "Don't tell me that you were the one behind this." She asked as she looked at her father's face and knew that it was true. "All this because you wanted to steal some tech? No, it can't be true."

David couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't lie to his own daughter. "Yes, it's true." This shocked both tennagers as one of All Might's closest friends was doing something like this.

"Papa, how could you!" Melissa cried as tears welled in her eyes.

"Melissa, listen, your father is only getting back what was stolen." Sam tried to reassure her. "The device in this briefcase can amplify a person's quirk."

"Amplify their quirk? Is that even possible?" Izuku asked as he looked at Professor Shields.

"Yes, it's still being tested, of course. But unlike with drugs, this device can magnify a person's quirk without doing any damage to their body or brain." Sam explained. "But despite that, our sponsors confiscated this prototype and our research data and demanded that the project be abandoned. They worry that something like this would drastically affect the strucker of superhuman society. Fearing chous, governments from different nations put pressure on your father to end it. That's why we did this. So we came up with a plan to get the data back to make it look like the island has been taken over by villians."

This left both Izuku and Melissa speechless. They never thought in a million years that David Shields would do something this low. After what felt like hours, Melissia found her voice and started to ask why. "I don't understand, there is something I'm missing, right? You would never do something like this. This doesn't make any sense. The Papa I know and love would never act like a villain no matter what." Fresh tears streamed down her face. "So why? Why would you do this?"

David turned away from his daughter as he couldn't look her in the eye of his shame. "I'm sorry Melissa, I didn't want you to get involved in this. But, I did it for All Might." He told them as they looked to him for a better explanation. "You two probably aren't aware of this but, his quirk is disappearing. However, if he uses this device, then he can return to his old self. No, he will be better than ever. The Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace, can be as strong as his runner up Broly. He can keep saving people, just like he always has." He told them as tears fell from his face.

'The Professor is upset because his friend's power is fading. He doesn't know that All Might passed One For All onto me.' Izuku thought to himself.

"Please, just let me hand this device to All Might. There is no time to remake it! When he is better I don't care what kind of punishment I receive." David pleaded with them as he held onto the briefcase.

"They risked their lives." Melissa told her father as he looked confused. "Deku and his classmates risked their lives to get up here! Do you know how dangerous this was for them!? How hard we were trying to save everyone on the island!?" She shouted at him as she showed the recent cut she got on her arm.

"No what do you mean... the villains are fake." David shook his head in confusion as he was staring at his daughter's arm. "It was supposed to be an act."

"Of course it was all an act!" Wolfram announced as he entered the storage room with Daigen on his left and another henchmen on his right. "We were pretending to be fake villains."

"You're the boss!" Izuku shouted as he charged up. But Wolfram touched the door as the railings jumped and pinned Izuku on the wall. 'His quirk allows him to manipulate metal.'

"Oh no, Deku!" Melissa tried to run to him, only to be grabbed by Daigen.

"Not so fast. Don't want any one getting in our way." Daigen said as he helped her by the arms.

"It would be smart not to resist. Sam, give me the device." Wolfram ordered as the chubby man descended the stairs and handed the briefcase over to him.

"Sam this was your plan all along?" David asked his assistant. "You were going to hand it over?"

"You're the one who tricked me Professor. I've been your assistant for all these years and you let them take our work! We could've had fame and fortune. But no!" Sam turned around as she looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I deserve more. I need to be rewarded. Otherwise my whole career was a complete waste of time."

"And here is your reward." Wolfram said as he fired off a shot from his gun. This got Melissa, David and Izuku to gasp as Sam was wounded in the arm.

"Why? This wasn't part of the plan!" Sam cried as he was holding his shoulder where he was shot.

"You think so? Well it's always been a part of mine!" He let out another shot, only for David to take the hit in his shoulder.

"Papa!" Melissa cried out as David held onto his arm.

"You know, I didn't get to hurt anyone, so I might as well start with you little lady." Daigen laughed as he squeezed her arms as she screamed in agony.

'Melissa!' Izuku screamed in his head as he was trying to break free from his binds. 'I have to get out of this, I need to break free!' He said to himself as he watched as Melissa and her father were being painfully tortured by these villains. With enough rage Izuku freed one of his arms and aimed it at Daigen. "This is my newest move! Tokyo Blast!" He fired a powerful Ki shot at Daigen's head as it made the larged purple man let her go and fall to the ground. "Melissa! Go to the control room quickly! I'll protect your dad and Sam!"

"Right!" Melissa scrambled to her feet as she ran off to the control room.

"Oh no you don't!" Wolfram fired his pistol, only to be destroyed by Izuku's ki blasts. Wolfram bit his lip. "Don't just stand there, get her!"

"R-right boss." the henchman said as he tried to go after Melissa, only to be knocked out by Izuku as he stood near the doorway.

"Ugh, what happened?" Daigen asked as he got up from the attack. "Oh it's that kid, I outta!"

"Nevermind him, we have a chopper to catch." Wolfram grabbed the briefcase and made a metal wall as he carried David Shields on his shoulder.

Melissa reached the control room and typed in the passwords to get into the system. Once she did she deactivated all the robots and disable the restances on the pro heros.

Once the restances on the heroes were off, they all knocked down the villains.

"They did it!" Broly smirked as he tried to fight back. Only for the man with the remote to shock him as he got on his knees.

"Excuse me, but that's my boyfriend you're shocking!" Midnight shouted as she gave a swift kick to the villain holding the remote. The villain dropped on the floor as the remote slid by the R-rated hero's feet. Looking down, Midnight stepped on the remote with her heel. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Broly stood up as he went into Wrath mode and ripped the collar off his neck. "Now I'm pissed."

"Go ahead and rip them a new one." Midnight said as she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

Broly looked on stage and saw All Might also freed from his resistance and still in his muscular form. "All Might."

"I know Young Broly, let's move out." The Symbol Of Peace tol the Saiyan as the both raced to the top. Suddenly, All Might's phone started to ring and Saw that it was Melissa. "Melissia, what's happening?"

"Uncle Might, Thank goodness, Papa has been kidnapped by the villians and Deku is going after them." She said as she was looking over the monitors.

"Don't worry, Me and Broly are going to stop them." All Might assures her as he hangs up. "We have to move fast, they have Dave."

"Then it's best we fly up." Broly told him as they went to a window and Broly blasted it with his Ki. "Let's go!"

"Right!" All Might said as he and Broly jumped and flew at high speed to the top.

**At the rooftop of the tower**

Wolfram and Daigen walked to the chopper with Daivid Shields tied up.

"Boss, what about the others?"

"Leave them, we have to get out of here before the security system is fully back online." Wolfram tells his henchman getting the chopper ready to take off.

"Kill me. Just do it." David said weakly.

"I think I'll add more sins to your heart first, then I will make you wish come true." Wolfram says as he throws David in the chopper with the briefcase.

"Stop!" Izuku orders the villains as he stands at the doorway. "You give Professor Shields back!"

"So what, so you can bring him in for his crimes?" Wolfram mocked.

"No, I'm here to rescue him from the likes of you!" Izuku said as he ran with his fist raised.

"I'll take care of him boss. I'll catch up to you later." Daigen told him as he walked towards the green haired hero in training. Izuku tries to land a punch on him only for the purple skinned man to hold him by the arms and slam him to the ground. "What's wrong kid? What happened to all the strength you had? Did you use it all up with that blast of yours?" He mocked as he started to twist Izuku's arm. The teen let out a painful scream as he struggled to get away. Daigen laughed at the faces Izuku was making as Wolfram's chopper was getting off the air.

'Dammit, I can't let them escape, Melissa is counting on me to save her father. That's why I won't give up!' Izuku said as he charged up his right arm with the gauntlet. 'One For All, 50%.' He clenched his fist. "Detroit Smash!" He punched Daigen in the face as the villian let the teen go and held his face as Izuku gave some distance away from him.

The blast was massive as Izuku stood there knowing that he knew he couldn't dodge it in time. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of the green haired boy as it hit the individual instead. Smoke covered the rooftop as Daigen grinned at his so called success, only for his grin to drop as what was in front him. Once the smoke fully cleared, standing in front of Izuku was none other than the Saiyan himself. "Izuku, are you okay?" Broly asked the boy that was behind him. Izuku let off a nod as Broly now faced the purple alien in front of him. "Good, you can rest now."

"Because we are here!" All Might shouted as he flew in the air above the chopper. "And I'll have you return my friend, villians!" He dove right at the chopper and through it.

Broly charged a Ki blast at Daigen that he fired off a green beam from his hands that engulfed him as he fell face first from the impact. Broly walked over to All Might, with Izuku followed behind him. "How is he?"

"He got shot in the arm, but it seems to be not life threatening." All Might said as he held his friend.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry." David told her as tears welled up in his eyes. "And Toshi, I'm sorry I got you into this. It's my fault-" He stopped as All Might got hit hard as he was knocked back by a large pillar of steel.

"All Might!" Broly said as he looked who attacked him as he saw Wolfram was standing out from the wreckage, wearing the device. "Damn you!" Broly fired a Ki blast at him, only to be stopped by Daigen who got back up.

"I heard Sam said that All Might's quirk is failing him." Wolfram grinned as he used his quirk and the device to manipulate the metal around him and captured Professor Shields once more. "With this device, I can take out the Symbol of Peace once and for all!"

"He's using the Professors device." Izuku was shocked as the metal around the building was making the villain transform into some kind of final boss form from a video game.

"Don't forget, I'm still around!" Broly shouted at the villian.

"We didn't forget, that's why I bought a little something for the occasion." Daigen smirked as he pulled out a green injection and plunged it in his neck. Daigen screamed as his body was steaming up and his muscles were getting bigger and bigger till he reached a height that was equal to Broly's. Daigen jumped forward at the Saiyan as he landed a punch to this guy that sent him flying back.

"Broly!" All Might shouted as he faced Wolfram and coughed up some blood. 'Dammit, not much time, I have to end it quickly.' He thought to himself. "This is the end, Texas Smash!" He launched himself forward, only to be stopped by a wall of iron. "What?"

"Is that all you got!" Wolfram asked as he summoned more pillars of steel and attacked him as the number one hero was knocked back. "David Shields genius lives up to his reputation." He began to add more metal to him as he was getting bigger and bigger.

"And this new drug is like I can take control of the world!" Daigen laughed as he was grabbing Broly by the neck. "I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day ever again!" He began to crush his throat.

"You get away from him!" All Might charged to save his fellow hero, only to be stopped by Wolfram, as the villian sent more steel pillars.

"Die!" Both villains said simultaneously, only to be stopped. Wolfram's pillars turned to ice as Daigan was hit with a pink Ki blast that made him tired and loosen his grip.

"Huh?" Izuku thought to himself as he looked at where those attacks came from.

At the foot of the stairwell was Midnight, Todoroki and the rest of class 1A that helped free the heroes.

"All Might, Broly, we'll help you beat them!" Todoroki said as he unlessed a powerful shot of flames from his right side, melting some of the steel."

"Don't stand there, help your teachers!" Midnight ordered class 1A as some of them shoot Ki blast at Wolfram or Daigen.

"Everyone-"

"-Thank you." Both heros said as All Might pushed forward to land a Ki powered punch on Wolfram, while Broly went into Wrath Mode and fired an Eraser Cannon at Daigen.

Wolfram got hit with the attack, only to smirk once again. As He controlled large steel wired and wrapped them around All Might and Broly.

"Nice trick."

"But this won't hold us for long!"

"I am aware, so that's why Me and Daigen prepare ourselves before coming to this island." Wolfram grabbed onto All Might's neck and started to strangle him as his muscles began to bulge up. He even squeezed at the old wound on All Might's waist as the Number One Hero screamed in pain.

"What is this power? It's like his muscles have increased in strength, like he has multiple quirks." All Might said as something just occurred to him. "Wait, multiple quirks. Don't tell me!"

"Oh yes, we had a run in with an old nemesis of yours." Wolfram grinned evilly.

"Yep the man himself." Daigen laughed. "He was so generous as to let me test out this new serum of his out on Broly!"

"All For One has a hand in this!" All Might said enraged.

"What! All For One!?" Broly looked deep into both villains as the grins on their faces said so.

"Looks like you stopped Smiling!" Wolfram mocked him as he sent another pillars at both men while Daigen hit them with powerful Ki blasts.

"All Might, Broly, no!" Class 1A and Midnight said as they stopped their barrage attack.

"They lost we finally have them!" Daigan cheered as he got whacked in the head by a wire.

"Don't celebrate just yet." He told his comrade. "So goodbye to the two powerful heroes!" He jammed large spikes to finish the job.

"No, this ends now." Broly said as he charged up his Ki and incinerated the pillars, spikes and the wires around him and All Might as he transformed into his Super Saiyan. form.

"What?! How can this be!?" Daigen asked as he panicked what was in front of him.

"Is that, Broly?" Melissa asked as she stared up at him with his golden blond hair.

"He went Super Saiyan." Izuku smiled as he noticed that both villains seemed to be shooken up by this. "Melissa, got to the others, I'm going to help Broly and All Might." He tells her as she went to the others, as Izuku flew up behind both the Number One and Number Two hero.

"Midoriya, it's too reckless, get out of here." All Might told him as he straightened himself.

"I'm sorry but it's a hero's job to help those in need, and I'm going to help." Izuku told his mentor.

"Even if we say no, you will still want to leap into action." Broly smirked as he glanced at Izuku before turning his eyes back at Wolfram and Daigen. "Make sure you keep up."

"I will." Izuku took up a stance and powered up One For All.

"Now let's teach these villian what it means to go farther beyond Plus Ultra!" All Might said as the three of them flew at high speed.

"You won't be able to stop us!" Wolfram said as he made cubes of steel and threw them at the three only to be destroyed by Broly's Ki blasts. "Impossible!"

"I got them!" Daigen fired Ki blasts only for them to be too fast for them. "No this can't be!"

'To overcome the crisis in front of you.' All Might said as he powered up his Ki and quirk into his fist.

'By giving everything you got.' Izuku does the same as he charges 100% of it into his gauntlet.

'And to save people, no matter the cost." Broly charged Ki in both hands for a powerful attack as they got closer.

'That's what makes someone a true hero!' All three of them thought in unison.

"Deku!"

"All Might!"

"Broly!"

"Win this!" Everyone cheered them on

"Double Detroit-"

"Gigantic-"

"Smash/ Omegastorm!" All three attacks landed as the Double Detroit Smash made All Might and Izuku punched through the steel and landed a strong solid punch that broke Wolframs machine as the Gigantic Omegastorm destroyed much of the metal as Daigen was swallowed whole as he disintgrated.

The force of all three attacks was enough to free David Shields from his prison as he began to see an image of All Might in his younger years. Only to fade and see Izuku Midoriya. 'Toshi, I see now.' He smiled as he fell to the ground.

"They did it! They beat the villains!" Mineta cheered as the rest of the group joined in.

Midnight smiled as she ran to find Broly.

Broly stood among the rubble as he powered down to his normal form as he stared at the rising sun. "It's finally over." He gave a sigh of relief.

"Broly!" Midnight shouted to him as she jumped and wrapped his arms around him. "You did it! You saved the island!"

"No, if anyone saved the island, it's Izuku and his friends." He told her.

"Yeah, your right." She says as she lowers to the ground. "Those kids are going to be excellent Pros one day."

"They sure are." Broly smiles. "Oh wait I never got to ask you that question.

"Can't it wait?" Midnight asked him as he shook his head.

"No, I have to." Broly told her as he made sure he still has it with him. He mentally sighs as he still does and looks around so that there are no more distractions. 'Here goes nothing.' "Nemuri." He says as he gets on one knee and opens the box. "Will you marry me?"

The R- rated hero gasped as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! A million times over, yes!" She hugged him as she kissed his face and allowed him to slide the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She looked over at the ring on her finger. "It must have cost a fortune."

"It did. But it was worth it." Broly told her.

"This took me by surprise, I was not expecting that." Midnight told him. "Being called Mrs. Broly sounds nice. But what does my last name change to when we are married?"

"I can take your name." He assured her.

"Mrs. Broly Kayama, not a bad name." She said.

"Should we tell the others?" Broly asked her.

"Not until we are back in Japan." She told him as they embarrassed each other.

**Meanwhile in Japan**

"It seems that Wolfram and Daigen have failed me." All For One said still in a calm tone. "No matter, the serme seems to have a good effect. Soon, I will beat what my brother has started many years ago and have a good hand to show." He said as he knows that Shigaraki will be his greatest sucessior. "Soon, very soon."

**Happy anniversary to this story! And wow is this a long chapter. But I'm so glad I finished it. Now some of you are thinking. "Where's Bakugo? He was in the movie too." Yes he was but remember, he didn't win the sports festival in this fic, Izuku did. But his ticket was so Broly could come on the island. But since he didn't win, there was no need to put him in the story. And yes Broly and Midnight are engaged so yes I will be covering the wedding in a later chapter. So be ready, until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

At the hotel both Broly and Midnight were staying at, both Pro Heroes were in bed together after their long night with each other. The sun was rising as it's morning rays hit the room they were staying in. Broly was slowly but surely waking up from his slumber. He tries to get up from the bed, only to have a pair of arms wrapped around the back of his neck. "Mhmm... five more minutes..." Midnight moaned as she pulled him back in bed.

"So no breakfast then?" Broly asked her.

"Okay, fine you win." Midnight got up from bed, covering herself with the sheets as she went to her luggage, took some clothing out for herself, and headed to the bathroom to prepare their day. She quickly took her shower, brushed her teeth, put on her specs, and put on her clothing as she wore a simple white t-shirt with a tan light sweater and a pair of light blue jeans. She checked to see that her hair was alright, her skin was smooth as always and checked the engagement ring that now sits on her finger. This made her smile as she stared at it, she has always been the playful type and has only dated other heroes before but they really didn't take the relationship too seriously and had to break it off. But after meeting Broly and being around him was really special. And now, she was engaged. "This ring really must have been a fortune." She examined the diamond and gold on her finger. "The wife of a Saiyan, I wonder what that's like? Oh, what does it matter, as long as we are happy." She brushed the thought off and exited the bathroom.

Broly also got dressed as he was wearing black jeans with Ba's fur around his waist, a purple shirt on, and a light black jacket on. "Ready?"

"I am." She told him as they headed downstairs to go out for breakfast. Both of them headed out of the hotel and stopped by at a cafe that wasn't too far from where they were staying. Broly ordered himself a very big breakfast, as always, eating pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages all in a few bits. Unlike her fiances, Midnight had a simple omelet with a cup of coffee on the side. As she took a sip of her coffee, she was also holding onto a newspaper, as she skimmed through today's paper. "It seems like you got in the paper what happened the day before." She showed the paper to the Saiyan as he was finishing his breakfast. In the front article showed a picture of him and All Might smiling as they had Wolfram and his goons cuffed up with I-Island security escorting them to the island jail. The Title read: **Number One and Number Two Hero of Japan saves I-island from terrorists.**

The Saiyan looked at the paper as he wolfed down his waffles. "Gave me and All Might the credit again I see." Broly sighed as he didn't read about Izuku or the students of 1A having credit.

"You know that the kids can't take the credit or else they will get in big trouble." Midnight sighed as she saw that none of the student's names weren't on there.

"I know, but still, they could have just put how they snuck in and brought the security back on." Broly sighed as he looked at the article. "Any news on David Shield?"

"All I know is that he was taken into the hospital and is getting treated right away." Midnight told him. "To think, the great David Shield made an invention like that. We know..." She looked around and leaned in so no one else was listening. "...We know All Might's health is not at the best and he is limited but still, we saw what happened in the wrong hands."

"I agree, but he did it for his friend," Broly told her.

"So you would make a machine like that even if you could doom the entire planet?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't think of doing something like that." Broly answered.

"I thought so." She said as they continue to have breakfast.

"But I want to know what that former Frieza Force member injected himself with," Broly told her. "It was enough to push me to go Super Saiyan."

"Now that you mention it, it did seem odd." Midnight said. 'He and that alien had a run in the past but that guy looked more like some low ranking thug. Whatever was in that serum, is a game-changer.'

"Young Broly, Midnight." A voice called to them as they looked to find All Might in his weakened form wave at them. He walked over and took a seat. "So how has it been?"

"Been decent. I will miss this place once we are gone." Midnight sighed as Summer Training Camp for classes 1A and 1B will be starting. It also means she will be away from her fiance for a few months. Especially since the location happens to be in the forest mountains where the Wild Wild Pussy Cats have their agency. But she also fears about Pixie-Bob digging her claws into the Saiyan as Mandalie said she's "looking for a mate." Hopefully, She keeps her claws off Broly.

"Did you visit Professor Shield by any chance?" Broly asked All Might, worried about the researcher.

"Healthwise he is doing good. However, since he and Sam admitted that they hand a hand in that incident, he's limited into doing his research and under a more watchful eye." All Might explained. "I can't believe that he would go out of his way just to have me back in my prime." The Number One Hero sighed. "I never knew he would make such a dangerous machine."

"We all didn't know." Broly assured him as he put a hand on All Might's shoulder. "But we have to look forward and not back."

All Might gave a hearty chuckle as nostalgia-filled him with memories. The Saiyan came a long way from being a stranger to becoming a close friend he can rely on.

"Since he will be in the hospital for some time, and have his research limited, I guess I can't ask him what the serum is?" Broly sighed as he wanted to know how Daigen got to his level with just an injection. What was even in it anyway?

"By the looks of it, it seems like you had a run-in with that guy before." All Might knew that the goon known as Daigen was a former member of the Frieza Force. But he had no idea that the Saiyan and the purple humanoid alien were acquainted at one point.

"He was very drunk and flirted with my friend Cheeli. He also pushed my other friend Lemo to the floor. When he got pushed, I stood up to defend them both. That man punched me but it didn't hurt me one bit, that's when I choked him until my father shocked me with the collar I had." Broly explained.

"So you wanted to ask David what is in that serum." All Might understands the situation now. Since All For One had a hand in playing to give Wolfram a strengthening quirk, it's also a possibility that the villain made something to counter Broly. 'But what could it be? It's not like the authorities are going to allow Dave some new research to study. But it's not like any other researcher is going to study what is in it. Unless...' "Do you still have the injection?"

"Yeah, why?" Broly asked, wondering who else could look for him.

"Cause there may be a slight chance Melissa will be picking up his work. After all, she does want to be like her father and become a great scientist and inventor. She can take a look at it, and you might get answers to what's in the drug." All Might told him. "Also, congratulations." He noticed the ring on Midnight's finger.

"Thank you, it really means a lot coming from you." Midnight told him. "Once we are finished, we are going to visit Professor Shield and ask Melissa to look into the serum."

"Alright, don't want to keep you waiting. I'll see you soon." All Might waved goodbye as Broly and Midnight were finishing their food.

As they finished up, they headed to the hospital where David was getting treated. "I hope they allow visitors?" Midnight said aloud as they walked to the front desk.

"We're here to see David Shield." Broly told the receptionist at the desk.

"I'm sorry, but only one person at a time." The receptionist said to both of them.

"You can go and see him on your own. I'll wait in the lobby." Midnight told him.

Broly asked the receptionist where Professor Shield's room is located as she told him that it was room 228 on the second floor. The Saiyan took the stairs to the second floor and thought the halls as he spotted room 228 with security guards by the door. Broly walked up to them as they asked for his identification, which he did, and walked into the room.

The room was small as it had a small table with a few chairs, a small closet, and a bed with a window. David Shield was sitting up as he looked through the window. His right cheek and shoulder were covered in thick bandages as an IV was hooked onto his right arm. "Oh Broly, I wasn't expecting to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Professor Shields, I-"

"Please, call me David. It's the least I can do since You, Midoriya and Toshinori saved the Expo from my mistake." He told the Saiyan.

"Alright, David, I actually wanted to have a word with you about Melissa. I wanted to see if she can look this up" Broly told him as he took out the injection that Daigen had. "I'm aware that your research has been limited, but I was hoping that if Melissa were to find out what's in this serum."

David sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He figured that All Might told him about his punishment, he figured that if he was caught that it would affect his career. But he was at least thankful that he wasn't going to be serving time, leaving his daughter to fend for herself and get kicked out of the school. He was thankful he could help his daughter with her research and make up for his mistakes. "Alright, but if I may ask, why do you want to know what's in here?" He took the veil and examined it.

"Because the one who I fought didn't have a chance in the past, as soon as he injected whatever was in that, gave me a little more of a struggle." Broly confessed.

"I see." David said as he looked at the vile and turned it between his thumb and index finger. 'I wonder.' He hands the vile back to Broly. "Melissa should be heading to the school, she left a little while ago so you should be able to catch up to her."

"Thank you." Broly bowed to the man and headed off to find Melissa. He walked back to the lobby, as Midnight was there waiting for him. "Let's go." He told her as they rushed off to find the teenage girl.

"So what did he tell you?" Midnight asked as they were in search of Melissa.

"She could do it, and he may help her since that all he can do." Broly said as he was trying to sense her ki. "There!" He ran to that certain location and spoted Melissa. He stopped right in front of the girl.

"Uncle Broly?" She asked to see the Saiyan right in front of her. She was also surprised that he was looking for her.

"Uncle?" Broly tilted his head in confusion as to what she called him.

"Oh right. I always called All Might Uncle Might and since you two are so close, I thought I should call you Uncle Broly." She explained with a sheepish smile.

"Okay." Broly not knowing what to say. He quickly got back to why he wanted to see her and took out the vile. "I know this is weird but the man I fought with injected this and I want to know what is in the serum."

Melissa took the vile into her own hands and examined whatever formula that remained. She figured that her father told him about his punishment and hoped to do some research he was working on. One more shouldn't hurt. "Sure, I might find something that could be useful."

"Thank you." Broly said as he did the okay sign.

"About time I caught up to you." Midnight was running right behind, catching her breath. "So...did you ask her." To which the Saiyan nodded to her reply. "Good, gives less of an explanation." She took a deep breath and straightened herself.

Melissia's eye caught something as it was shining right on Midnight's finger. "Wait what's that on your finger?" She asked as the R-Rated Heroine simply smiled and showed the ring on her hand. The young girl's eyes widen, and a gasp escapes her lip, as she realizes what it is. "I can't believe it!" She turned to the Saiyan with a huge smile. "Uncle Broly, when did you ask?"

"Uncle Broly?" Midnight asked wise and raised his eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"It's a long story." He told his fiance as he looked at the blond haired girl. "I proposed after the villain's defeat. I wanted it to be at the party, but you know what happened there."

"Well, congratulations. I hope me and Papa can come to the wedding. And I'll be sure to notify you about the serium." Melissa waved to them as she ran off to the school were she was.

"We better get going too, we only have this day off til we get back to Japan. I'm sure our engagement will spread fast." Midnight told him as she wraps both of her arms around his right arm. The rest of the day went as normal as they had a grand time till they left for Japan the next day.

It didn't take long for news to spread of their engagement. The third day back to Japan was when it kicked off, Midnight was facing a villain that gave her a tussle until she punched him with the hand her ring was on that it left an imprint on his jaw. The media wanted detail on the engagement and how and asked when and where the wedding will take place. Of course, both heroes were tight-lipped on where it took place but they gave the media something to get off their back about. They hope that it will be soon and they planned that it will take place sometimes after training camp with the Classes 1A and 1B.

The day before training camp was about to start, Principle Nezu came over at the house to want to discuss something to both heroes. Midnight made some tea for everyone and gave a cup to the principle of U.A. as he sat on the sofa facing them. "First things first." He said before taking a sip of his tea. "Congratulations on your engagement. Secondly, I suggested that you can have the wedding outdoors at U.A. grounds."

"Wait, are you serious?" Midnight asked astonished. "I'm sure it's a great honor sir, but don't you think it's a bit risky as to what happened during the USJ?"

"I assure you that security has been boosted up in case of another villain attack or worse a media invasion." Nezu couldn't have but laugh at the last part to lighten up the mood a bit more. The principle took another sip of his tea as he continued. "I also talked with many of the staff as they are willing to get involved in any way from the planning to the catering."

"If they want it to be at U.A. then why not, what do you think dear?" Midnight asked Broly who was right next to her.

The Saiyan looked at her then looked back at Nezu who still had that warm smile on his face. Broly nodded to the agreement. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Then it's settled. U.A. will provide the wedding sometime after training camp is complete." Nezu finishes his tea and jumps off the couch. "I won't be seeing you both for some time, so enjoy training camp Broly." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"That sure was a surprise. Then again, it gives us a location so all we need is to be sure to plan everything else." Midnight looked at the Saiyan. "You already packed for the trip?"

"Yeah, I think so." Broly told her as he wasn't sure what to expect at training camp. He did bring as much stuff as he could think of since the trip was going to be a few months.

"Try not to miss me too much." She winked at him as she headed upstairs as he followed right behind.

**At U.A. High**

"Now that you finished the first semester on U.A. High, it's time for summer vacation to really start. However, don't think this will be months of rest for you heroes in the making. This camp will push you to go beyond your limits. You're aiming to become Plus Ultra." Aizawa told his students as he was facing them with the buses behind him.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"Good, now get ready to get on the bus." Aizawa said as he got on the bus alongside Broly. "We got a long road ahead of us."

"Yeah... but we should get through it." Broly told him.

"I guess so." Aizawa sighed. "Nervous that you'll be away from Nemuri for this long?"

"Not really. I just hope nothing bad happens." Broly said to the 1A homeroom teacher.

"So am I." He told the Saiyan. Soon class 1A was boarded onto the bus as they left for their destination. They have been on the road for quite some time as they were to arrive at their destination real soon. "Listen up, we will be on this bus for one more hour before we reach our first stop. Be sure to stay focused." However, the class was paying to heed to his warning as they were having small talk with each other. Aizawa again gave a tired sigh as he faced forward.

"So, Mr. Broly." Mina asked the Saiyan. "Is it true that you and Miss Midnight are really engaged?"

"Yes. It's true." He told the pink hair and skinned student.

"Wait really? It doesn't seem very romantic?" Mina said in a bit of a pout.

"It couldn't be helped." He told them as they got the message.

"Ashido, you should focus less on your teacher's lovelife and more on your extra studies." Aizawa told her.

Mina went utterly silent as she sank lower to her chair. Hagakura was patting her classmate on the back to try and cheer her up.

Broly turned back to the front of his seat as he somehow had a bad feeling in his gut that something was about to go wrong. 'I hope it's nothing and things can finally go smoothly.'

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." Aizawa told him as he was still facing forward.

"I just have a bad feeling, I hope it's wrong." He told the class homeroom teacher.

"I don't blame you. It seems like trouble follows wherever we go." Aizawa said as they were getting closer to their destination.

Once they were at the first stop, all of Class 1A got off the bus to stretch their legs to see they were on some slop

"Finally we are off the bus?" Kaminari said as he was stretching his leg.

"Coming thought I gotta pee!" Mineta runs off as he searches the surrounding as it was all cleared with no restroom is sight. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Where is Class 1B" Jiro asked as she noticed that the other bus was nowhere to be in sight and only saw a black car with tinted windows.

"Do you really think we stopped here so you can stretch your legs?" Aizawa asked his class as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kirishma asked as the rest of the class looked around at each other.

"Long time no see Eraser." A female voice came out from the car as the driver and passenger side opened to reveal two female heroes in their early thirties wearing cat themed outfits. The first one had brown eyes, burgundy-red hair with three bangs across her face and red painted markings under her eyes to resemble whiskers. Her outfit was red with a red collared midriff with a red skirt and boots, cat-like helmet, red tail and huge white pawed gloves. The other was dressed like her partner, but only in blue and had a blue and white striped tail and a tinted visor. She was also in her early thirties with blue eyes and long blonde hair that came back saved for her bangs and had two blue dots on each cheek.

"Long time no see indeed." Aizawa bowed to the two women as they got in position.

"Your feline fantasies are here! Say Meow."

"Purrfectly cute and cat-like girls!"

"You can call us, the Wild Wild Pussycats!" They said in unison as they did a pose. This left the class of 1A utterly speechless at what they just witnessed. So Aizawa decided to break the awkward silents.

"These are the Pro heroes you will be working with during the summer training camp." He told them.

"They are a four person hero team that specialize in search and mountain rescue!" Izuku said as he was having a fanboy moment. "The Pussycats were founded when we were kids like forever ago. This marks their twelfth year working together as a-" he was silenced as the Pussycat in blue, Pixie-Bob, grabbed a hold of his face as her claws activated.

"I'm pretty sure your math must be off! I'm eighteen at heart!" She threatened as her claws dug deeper into his face.

"Understood..." Izuku answered a bit nervously as she let go of his head and face.

"Everyone, say hello." Aizawa told them, to which they did.

The Pussycat in red, Mandalay, starts to explain to them about the land they are on. "We own this whole stretch of land here, everything you can see. The summer camp you're staying at is there, the base of the mountain." She pointed as it was off

"That's far!" The class said all together.

"Then why did we stop all the way up here instead?" Uraraka asked as she looked at Tsuyu.

"I'm afraid we both know that answer." Tsyu said.

"That can't be right." Sato said as he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Heh, I think I'll wait back on the bus." Sero said with the same nervous smile.

"Good idea." Kaminari said as others agreed and were about to head back to the bus only to be blocked by Broly.

"Um, Mr. Broly, can we please get back on the bus, pretty please?" Mina asked the nine foot tall Saiyan.

"No." He said simply as his ki flared up as the students backed away. "You should have all realized that something when we stopped here." He said as Class 1A started to back away from him.

"Your training has already begun." Aizawa finished as Pixie-Bob jumped next to Broly and used her quirk on the ground to shift the earth beneath them, send the students over the cliff and into the forested area.

"Oh and good news, since this is private land, you can use your quirks as much as you like. Bad news is if you don't reach the camp at 12:30 noon, you won't have any lunch so you have 3 full hours. You should be able to make it into the facility at that time. That is if you can get through the beast forest." Mandalay told them above the edge of the cliff. "Have fun!" She turned around to see that Pixie-Bob was cuddling into Broly's arm.

"Oh wow, those are some big muscles you have." She said as she was feeling his arm.

"Um... thanks." Broly said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Can you let go now?"

"But I wanna feel some more." Pixie-Bob refused as she didn't let go.

"It's best you do, he is engaged to Nemuri." Aizawa said as a warning.

"You better listen, she went up to be the Number Twelve Hero of Japan." Mandalay told her partner who still refused to let go. With a tiredful sigh, she yanked the blonde off him as she was kicking and screaming like a child. "Sorry, she's desperate for a mate. We'll see you at the camp." She continued to drag her friend to the car as a boy in a red cap followed them in while having a soured expression on his face.

'Who was that kid?' Broly thought to himself. He didn't look like he was either of the Pussycats son, maybe a relative like a cousin or a nephew?

"Are you coming back on the bus?" Aizawa asked as he stepped back in the bus.

"No thank you, I'll meet you there." Broly told him as he flew in the air to keep an eye out for the class.

**With Class 1A**

All of Class 1A were dusting themselves off as they listened to what Mandalay told them from the edge of the cliff they fell off. They had three full hours to reach the campground but had to go though the Beast Forrest or else they won't get anything to eat.

"Why do we keep on falling for Aizawa's little tricks?" Jiro asked both Uraraka and Tsyu who were dusting themselves off.

"I guess there is no use in complaining, might as well get going." Kirishima told the others as Mineta rushed into the woods and tried to find a spot to pee.

However, as the grape haired boy was rushing into the woods to find a place to pee, he was stopped short by a rock-like monster very close to him. Mineta froze in fear as he soon released his bottlely fluids. The monster was about to strike him until Izuku used Full Cowling and picked up the graped haired boy by the collar of his shirt to avoid him getting out of the way.

"Please calm yourself my giant friend! You don't want to hurt them!" Koda told the monster but the beast just growled and swung at him, only for Kirsihima to block the attack.

'Koda's power let him control animals, by why is this one immune?' Izuku thought to himself as he let go of Mineta. Suddenly, he started to notice something as Kirishima was holding the beast in place. The rock-like monster was cracking as a dirt clod fell off its body. Izuku raised his arm out and charged his Ki into his palm. "Tokyo Blast!" He fired a blast as it hit the beast in the head. The beast stopped moving as it was revealed to have it's head blown off, but the monster was hollow. 'I knew it, it's Pixie-Bob's quirk.' "Everyone! Pixie-Bobis using her quirk to make monsters, so be on your guard!"

"You heard him, be on your best guard and let's cut through our foes" Iida said to his fellow classmates as they were pumped up.

Jiro and Shoji provided hearing and sight support to spot any incoming enemies. "I spot three up ahead and two flanking each side."

"Seven total so far. All coming this way!" Jiro added as a dragon-like monster flew to the front of them.

"I got this one!" Sero told the class as he shot his tape from his elbows, folding the dragon's wings together as it fell to the ground. "It's all you Sato and Kirishima!" He shouted to the heavy hitters of the class. Quickly, Sato ate some sugar cubes to give him a boost, as Kirishima hardened himself, pounding the dragon to dust.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered his familiar as the shadow started to obliterate his foes.

"Now, die!" Bakugo shouted as he let loose massive explosives at an earth beast that was in the shape of a twin headed jackal. "You bastards are in my way!" He said as he let loose some small explosion in the palm of his hand. "Just die already!" He sends another explosive blast at one that had elephant-like tusks to be disintegrated.

"Bonjour!" Aoyama winked as he fired his navel laser at one that had a large mouth with three rows of teeth.

"Dammit! If it weren't for you monsters, my pants wouldn't have been wet!" Mineta screamed as he threw his hair balls at a minotaur whose hooves got stuck on his feet.

"Mineta, get out of here!" Kaminari climbed on top of the minotaur as he let loose his electricity.

"1.3 million volts!" He let loose an enormous current as the monster was shocked and turned to rubble. However, Kaminari used up alot of voltage and fried his brain.

"My friends of the forest, remove this beast and restore peace to this woods!" Koda called out as many crows, ravens, robins, and other types of birds started to attack at the alien looking monster as they pecked at it while it was swinging it's massive claws at them. But they were only a distraction as Mina got under its legs and sprayed acid on them as the beast fell on it's knees and crumbled.

"Oh no I'm totally helpless right now!" Hagakura said in as sarcastic a tone as she was running away from a cthulhu-like monster.

"Good job, Hagakura. Perfect distraction." Momo complimented her invisible classmate as Mina slowed the beast down, spraying acid on its legs, as the creation quirk user made a bazooka and fired it off at the cthulhu monster.

Uraraka was dodging the attacks of a giant kappa monster as she got in close to touch it and make weightless. "Tsyu, it's all yours!" She called out to the frog girl who used her tongue to wrap itself around the monster and flung it high up in the air. "And now release!" Uraraka released her quirk as the monster fell from a great height.

"More of them are closing in." Shoji said as his duplia-arms had many eyes on them, spotting many.

"They are mine." Todaroki told some of his classmates as he summon a large glacier of ice that pierced through three of them

"Out of the way Icy-Hot!" Bakugo shouted at the half ice half fire user as he summoned a bigger explosion than the last one.

Not wanting to fall behind on his classmates, Iida joined in and sped up to high speed and gave a powerful kick to a large pyrodactyl

Meanwhile the Saiyan was right above them as he watches as the class work together on defeating the monster. 'They are learning to work as one as a class, most of them, but why aren't they using their ki?' He wondered to himself. Suddenly more earth beasts came from towards the class. 'This should get interesting.'

"Oh no, more are coming!" Hagakura said as she trembled at the many beasts.

"We mustn't falter at the sight of the enemy, we still have one trick that other students don't!" Iida rushed over and sent a powerful ki blast from a kick.

"That was amazing Iida." Uraraka said as she praised her friend. "Is that a new move you made?"

"It is, I call Recipro Burner." He said as he sent another at an earth beast. "I practiced it during our Ki training.

"That's so cool Iida!" Midoriya said as he fanboyed a little as he sent another ki blast at one earth beast. As the class was pushing forward.

"Focus on the center and don't give them an inch!" Momo told her classmates. "Now it's my turn. Light Canon!" She said as she put her hands together and fired off a massive ki blast that took down a bunch of enemies but the down side was it used up alot of her energy.

"Are you okay Momo?" Jiro ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I didn't get used to it right away so it took a lot out of me." She said as she was picking herself up.

"Ice pillar!" Todaroki shouted as he summoned a giant pillar of ice from the ground, as it pierced an earth beast. The half hot half cold quirk user puts out his left hand "Nova Shot!"and fires a massive ball of flame that decitagrates three of the larger beasts.

"That was Amazing Todoroki!" Mina praised the Heterochromic boy.

"Out of the way Icy-Hot! You're in my way!" Bakugo ran past some of his classmates and started to use a bigger explosion than the last one. "Now die! Panzer Piecer!" He fired off a new attack that left obliterated three of the earth beasts.

"Nice one Bro!" Kirishima grinned at his classmate.

"Shut up and focus, Shitty hair!" Bakugo said as he let loose another attack.

'They are learning to use their ki, but they still have a long way.' Broly thought to himself as he watched class 1A fight off the horde of Pixie-Bobs earth beasts. 'I think I've seen enough.' He started to fly to the camp resort they were staying at.

Once he reached the resort he noticed that Pixie-Bob was laughing and swinging her arms around. The Saiyan knew this was how she was controlling those beasts in the forest. "So how are they handling the situation?" Aizawa walks towards the Saiyan with his hands in his pockets.

"They are fighting through the foes and watching their backs, most of them." Broly reported to the 1A teacher. "They should still reach the resort by noon."

"Well that's good, they're learning to support each other." Aizawa said as he wanted back inside.

The time was 3:30 pm as the Aizawa, Broly and the two Pussy- cats along with the child were waiting outside the resort because the Saiyan sensed that they were close to the camp. "The litter is almost here!" Pixie-Bob said as the students were coming right out of the forest. Class 1-A was covered in dirt and bruises as some limped and huffing out of breath. As soon as they were within the parimior, they all let out a big sigh of relief as some even collapsed.

"I thought you said it would take three hours!" Sero complained as his elbows were in a lot of pain.

"I guess we timed it off based on how long it will take us, sorry." Mandalay told them as the class moaned in frustration.

"Are you bragging how much better you are? That's so mean." Sato said in a weak voice.

"I'm starving!" Kirishima said aloud as his stomach growled louder.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow" Pixie-Bob laughed. "I thought it would take you kids even longer, but you did much better against my dirt monsters than I thought you would. You guys were seriously great, especially you four." She points to Izuku, Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou. "It seems like you have quite a bit of experience." She licked her lips. "I call dibs on these kittens, I'll groom them myself!" She pouched on the four of them as she was getting touchy with them and tried to kiss them as the four students were covering themselves as the others had mixed feelings of horror, envy and pure shock.

"Um excuse me, I have a question." Izuku said as Pixie-Bob holds him close to her.

"If it's about my grooming, I'll be gentle." She told him as she licked her lips to which Izuku blushed beet red.

"A-Actually, I wanted to ask who is that kid and what is he doing here?" Izuku pointed to the kid.

"Oh this is Kota, he's my cousin's son. He lives with us." Mandalay explained.

'So that's why he was with them.' Broly thought to himself. 'Then where are his parents?' He wanted to ask but then a disturbing sight was shown to everyone. Izuku went up to greet the kid but received a punch in the goan.

Everyone who witnessed it couldn't help but cringe (expect Bakugo who smirked) at the blow. Iida went up to his classmate and friend as he was holding onto his jewels. "That was a low blow. You fiend of a child, a punch to the scrotum is unforgivable!" he yells towards Kota who was walking away.

"The last thing I want is to hang with some wannabe heroes!" Kota glared at them.

"Wannabe!? How old are you kid?" Iida asked as he was shocked.

'He sure has a grudge about something. Does it have to do with heroes?' Broly thought to himself but decided to think on that later. "Get your stuff off the bus, once you unpack, we are having dinner since lunch was skipped. Then bath and sleep. Cause tomorrow you will be training early in the morning." He heads inside as Aizawa follows as well as the rest of the students.

Later that evening, Class 1A was having a feast as there was fried rice, pork, beef, noodles, dumplings, sushi, Miso soup and many other goods around the table. But not as much of a feast as the Saiyan. The class watched as Broly was on his 70th bowl of food and it kept coming. 'Where does he fit all of that?' They wondered as they continued to look on.

"That is so manly! It inspires me to eat more!" Kirishima said as he wolfed down his food.

"No kidding!" Kaminari joins his red haired classmate.

"Jeez, you guys can be such pigs." Jiro said as she ate her rice. 'I wonder how Miss Midnight handles him in the kitchen? I mean he ate a whole restaurant of food.' The Earphone girl shook the thought out and concentrated on eating her food.

Broly finished his meal as he ate his 100th bowl. The Saiyan let out a low cough as it signified that the tank was full.

"It amazes me how one person ate an entire restaurant." Aizawa said as he didn't finish his first bowl. "You either ran a whole business down, or you boosted it's ratings being the number two hero. I'm surprised Nemuri didn't complain about the food bill or that you both still have a house."

"She seemed happy to cook, I mean there was this one time she only had an Ap-" Aizawa stopped the Saiyan from finishing that sentence with his scarf wrapped around his mouth.

"Not so loud, we don't want anyone else knowing about your private time with her." Aizawa eyed the two prevert, as well as the semi-pervert, of class 1-A. Speaking of which. "Hey Mandali, do you mind if someone watches for the girls while they bath, one of the boys is... girl crazy." He told the red haired pro hero.

"Sure thing, meanwhile, be sure you two get ready for your bath." Mandali told both U.A. Teachers as she made her way to bring more food to the tables.

That evening both Broly and Aizawa went into a hot spring to clean themselves and calm their nerves. As much as the hot water was relaxing both of them, this was surprisingly an awkward moment for both heroes. They both never stood in the same room for a long time, and they both didn't know what to say to each other. That is until Aizawa broke the silence. "What are you going to teach them? I mean for Ki training."

Broly shifted up from the water as looked up at the quirk eraser. "Since we are in the woods, it would be a good idea to search for each other's Ki. Since some know how to mix their attacks, It would be best to look and find others."

Aizawa smirked at how impressive Ki works. If the Saiyan came to this world when he was in his teenage years, then so many heroes could be out and about and All Might could rest easier. Also, if he did know Ki, he could have prevented Shirakumo's death many years ago. Something that he could never get a firm grip on. But the past was the past and he had to think about the future. Speaking of the future, he did hear about the engagement with Broly and Nemuri. "I heard Nezu gave you permission to have the wedding at U.A. Any idea when?"

Broly was going to answer him but he sensed something or someone about to do something, he flew in the air and shot a ki blast as there wasn't that powerful, but was enough to knock down a certain prevert climbing up the walls.

"Thanks Mr. Broly!" Mina called out in a cheerful manner from a distance.

Broly floated back down into the water as he was across Aizawa.

"Mineta?" Aizawa asked

"Mineta." Broly told him. "But back to your question, we agreed to plan it after the students are done here with training camp."

"Make sense and I'm sure all the staff, some students and friends are invited." Aizawa said as he washed up. "You miss friends back in your world?"

This caught the Saiyan by surprise, he didn't expect anyone to ask him about his friends or his world. In all honesty, he did miss Cheeli and Lemo since they were his recent friends since his time on Vampa. He wonders what they will think once they hear the news that he was gaining control of his powers, that he was happy and that he was getting married? Happy? Proud? Annoyed? Upset? He shook the last two out of his head as to why the negative emotions all of a sudden? He should know that they would be happy for him and the life he is now choosing. Broly gave the eraser quick user a simple nod. "If I had the chance to find them, I will. But it seems that they could be someplace I can't get to them." He said. "But I will found a way."

"That's what I like to hear." Aizawa gave a knowing smile as he got out of the hot spring. "I think I had enough hot spring water for tonight, you should get out too, we are getting up early in the morning."

Broly agreed with Aizawa and got out of the hot springs as well as got on a plain tshirt with sky blue pajama bottoms and headed to bed in his sleeping quarters. As he was heading to his room, he ran into Mandalay at the hall who came out of a room in a pink nightgown.

"Oh, Broly, I didn't see you there." She said as she was now facing the Saiyan. "Were you about to head to your room?"

"Yeah.." He told her.

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting?" She bowed to him as she was ready to leave.

"Wait..." He stopped her as she quickly turned around to face him. "I hate to ask this but... it about your cousin... does he hate heroes?"

"You noticed that, haven't you?" Mandalay frowned as the topic was full of hurt and sadness. "Kota's parents were pro heroes who were murdered by a villian two years back. They were killed protecting civilians. Perhaps the most respectable way for a hero to die, but how do you even begin to explain to a child that their parents died an honorable death? They were his entire world, everything. But to him, his parents left him behind. And to others, they were being praised, everyone kept telling him his parent's sacrifice was noble. Honestly, he doesn't seem to like us either. We're heroes like his parents, but it feels like he's stuck here because he has no where else to go. Heroes just don't make sense to him. After all, if his parents weren't then they would still be alive."

"I see, I'm sorry I brought it up." Broly said to her. "I got a better understanding as to why he doesn't like heroes so much. When I came to this world, I was helped out by so many people that I wanted to return that favor." He clenched his fist in determination. "He may not like heroes now, but he will when someone will save him from danger."

This gave Mandalay a hopeful smile on her face, hopefully nothing like that will ever happen but it would be a good idea for Koda to have an idol to look up to. "I see why you rose in the ranks very quickly, you have a good heart. Good night." She walks off to her room.

"Good heart." Broly told himself as he remembered that other Saiyan he fought with said something similar and telling him that he didn't need to fight. It was too much to think about and head to bed.

**The next day**

Class 1A was in their P.E. uniforms in front of the building at 5:30 am with both Broly and Aizawa standing in front of them. "Good morning class, today we will begin training camp that will increase your quirks strength."

"As well as improving your Ki." Broly added. "Our Goal is to increase your skills in case of another villain attack."

"As well as to get your provisional licenses." Aizawa continued. "Look alive Bakugo." He threw a baseball at Bakugo. "Try throwing that only using your quirk. Your record in the fitness test was 705.2 meters, lets see how you improved."

Bakugo grinned as he walked off to give himself some room. He clenched the ball, ready to throw it. "Go to hell!" He yells as an explosion was shot out from his hand as he threw it.

'Go to hell?' The class thought to themselves.

"710.8 meters." Aizawa said as the class was shocked.

"That's all? That's kinda disappointing." Sero said expecting the throw to be further.

"You had a single semester in U.A. and due to your veress experiences, all of you have improved. But those improvements have been limited to mental prowls and technical skill. With a slight increase in stamina thrown in. As you can see, your quirk themselves haven't improved much on a fundamental level. That's why we are going to focus on improving your power. It will be so hard, you will feel like you're dying. Lets hope you all survive." He gave his class a creepy grin as the class gulped nervously as to what they were facing.

**With the villains at Kamino**

"I understand, thank you for the information." Shigaraki said as he hung up the phone and turned to his new members to the League of Villains. "I have some good news, it seems that the students of class 1A as well as 1B are in the mountain region where the pro hero team the Wild Wild Pussycats are. They thought they could hide from us, well they were wrong. So what do you say? Wanna damage U.A. some more?" He asked his new members which consist of Dabi, Toga, Razz, Mozz, Moonfish, Muscular, Twice, Spinner, Mustard, Magna and Mr. Compress.

"Sure let's cause some havoc. _Don't tell me what to do dumbass_!" Twice commented as he lifted his middle finger at Shigaraki.

"Make U.A. look bad? I'm in but what does this have to do with Stains ideals?" Spinner questioned the leader of the League.

"Good question, like I said, we are going to damage U.A. carrier." Shigaraki told his lizard companion. "Some of these so-called heroes in training are just some wannabes that are pretending to be true heroes."

"That does help, but what is the plan? Can I cut some people and drink their blood?" Toga asked as she licked her teeth.

"As much as you like, however, we need two students that must survive. One of them is Katsuki Bakugo the temperamental hot headed brat that won second place in the U.A. Sports Festival. The main goal is to use capture one of these two students and join our side." Shigaraki explained to them.

"Why the hell should we let a U.A. brat join us?" Dabi asked the so-called leader of this group.

"Simple. Bakugo has a reason for switching sides." Shigaraki gave a sinister grin behind the hand that he wears as a mask as he showed his allies a newspaper article that was a few months old. On the front page, it showed Bakugo chained and muzzled on the second place podium looking like he belonged in an asylum. Above the picture had the title: **Is U.A Training Future Villains?** "If you saw in the sports festival, then you know that alot of pro heroes were booing him at the finals, even one calling him a villain."

"I see, we kidnap him and show him that with us he doesn't have to hold back on things. Kinda Impressive." Mozz smirked. "But one thing mate, how are we supposed to kidnap him with these so-called heroes around? I mean don't get me wrong but what if these other students come and help each other like your so called last attack?"

"This time it will be different Mozz." Razz told his red skinned ally. "We have an ace up our sleeve."

"Ace? What Ace, I don't-'' Mozz stopped midway as he just realized what his snake headed friend ment. "Wait, he's ready? I thought we were saving him for a big event?"

"We are, and this is the event. Our sources inform us that Broly is training Class 1A and 1B with the Pussycats, as well pro heroes Eraserhead and Vlad King."

"Who cares, as long as I can show hurt people and show some blood and kill." Muscular said thought his cloak and mask.

"Or have some flesh." Moonfish added drooling.

"Look mates, a Saiyan is no laughing matter, especially this one. That's why we have these just in case, we face him." Mozz showed the group several vials with an injection. "Without theses, your nothing but literal dust."

"Ah yes, the one Stain considers to be a true hero, just like All Might and that kid he saved." Spinner said as he walked up and looked at a vial. "And what is in these things, if I may ask?"

"We will keep that classified but it will boost your strength a million times fold for you humans." Razz informs the lizardman.

Dabi, Toga, Mr. Compress, Spinner, Magna and Twice took a vial. "What are you guys too pussy to use them? _Don't think you're better than us you jackasses_" Twice said to Muscular, Mustard and Moonfish.

"I don't need no fancy drug to make myself stronger." Muscular told the League. "I want to rely on my own strength.

"And I think my gas will weaken anyone who comes close to me." Mustard said, feeling confident.

"Flesh, I want flesh." Moonfish said as he drooled

"Suit yourself. But I don't go crying to us when you're captured." Shigaraki told them. "Anyway, Dabi will be in charge of the operation. Mozz and Razz will be second in command. Also, one more thing." Shigaraki tossed Dabi a remote. "There will be a High End Nomu that came with our special weapon, so command him however you want."

"Leave it to me." Dabi told the leader of the League as Korogiri made a warp gate to their location as all of them stepped forward.

"Do you think they will succeed?" Korogiri asked as he cleans a class from the bar.

"Whether they do or not, we still leave a crack in hero society." Shigaraki told the black mist villain. "They will all know that the League of Villains are no pushing matter. Besides, there is no way a bunch of brats can beat the most powerful being that was created."

**A few miles away from the Camp Grounds**

On top of a rocky hill stood a monster of a being. The being was nine feet tall with dark purplish, muscles that were as big as tree trunks, blood red eyes and a mop of jet black spiky hair. The being was shirtless and wore dark beige jeans and was barefoot. One of the most unique things about this being was the long, brown, furred monkey tail at its end. The being let out a terrifying roar as it scared the birds and other animals around. When he finished he looked at the direction where the teacher and students were staying at. "Broly...Broly...BBRROOLLLYYYY!"

**And that's where I'm going to leave it here folks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I teased this guy for too long and it's about time I show him and give him some action. Yes some of the students did mix their Ki and quirks together to make some super moves. But it doesn't mean they are very powerful. Just means they have a slight advantage if they get their provisional licenses. But anyway, Next chapter I plan on having several fights with different characters and remember, Favorite, Follow, and review. Hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
